


As The Clock Ticks Down

by Bruniblondi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anst With a Happy Ending, Cancer, Future Fic, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Major Illness, No Character Death, Road Trips, Romance, Sexual Content, Travel, post 3b
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 64,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C’est un sentiment étrange, de savoir qu’il va mourir.<br/>Stiles a dû mal à se faire à l’idée qu’il ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour voir ses dix-huit ans.<br/>Quand Stiles découvre qu’il a un mélanome métastasé de stade IV, il sait que le pronostic est sombre. Après le début du meilleur été de ses années d’adolescence, alors que Beacon Hills n’a jamais été aussi paisible et que lui et ses amis sont enfin délivrés de la peur, la décision d’avoir peu de temps en bonne santé plutôt que subir des traitements lourds et douloureux qui ne prolongeront sa vie que de quelques semaines, est facile à prendre. La décision de ne rien dire à son père jusqu’à ce que la fin soit proche est également facile. Lorsque Derek découvre que Stiles est en train de mourir et qu’il se propose de l’aider à profiter du temps qu’il lui reste, Stiles prend une autre décision facile. Ensemble, ils prennent la route dans une dernière aventure.<br/>Même si l’aventure qu’ils vont partager n’est pas celle qu’ils pensaient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diagnostique

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As The Clock Ticks Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073522) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



> Traduction de la fic de la magnifique heartsdesire456, allez lire ses fics!!!!!!!
> 
> Préparez les mouchoirs!!!! Cette fic va vous faire pleurer comme jamais une fic ne l’a fait !! Mais je jure que c’est Un Happy end, donc on se détend et on profite du fabuleux talent de l’auteur.  
> Dans cette fic, la mère de Stiles est décédée d’un cancer et pas de Démence fronto-temporale.  
> WARNING ! Un des personnages principaux a une maladie très grave et est quasiment en phase terminale, si c’est quelque chose qui peut coincer, ne lisez pas !!!!
> 
> Bêta en tandem par les magnifiques Eryka Keysie et TheCrasy ^^
> 
> Publication toutes les semaines

\- Je suis tellement désolée… Mais c’est métastasé.

Stiles regarde les résultats dans les mains de Melissa et déglutit difficilement, en secouant la tête. Il n’a qu’une idée en tête et étrangement, ce n’est pas celle à laquelle on pourrait s’attendre. Il lève les yeux sur Mélissa, puis sur le médecin et prend une inspiration rapide.

\- Ne dites rien à mon père.

OoOoO

Commencer l’été, après une année junior (NdT : Classe de Première en France) absolument horrible, est presque un sentiment étonnant pour Stiles. Pour une fois, tout semble Stable. Scott prend finalement ses fonctions d’Alpha au sérieux et apprend tout ce qu’il peut grâce aux efforts conjoints de Derek et Deaton. Derek trouve sa place après son retour sans Cora. Scott, Isaac et Allison ont réglés leurs problèmes et semblent bien s’entendre. Lydia a enfin attiré Danny dans le groupe après qu’il se soit avéré qu’il en ait trop vu pour être laissé en dehors. Et surtout Stiles et son père ont enfin une très bonne relation après avoir réglé leurs problèmes avec Stiles qui prenait trop de risques et John qui ne le voulait pas. Les choses à Beacon Hills sont enfin géniales.

Stiles ne devrait pas être surpris que les choses tournent mal.

Dans un premier temps, Stiles remarque qu’il a une légère toux qui ne veut pas guérir. Il n’avait pas été chez le médecin tout de suite, à cause de toutes les blessures d’origines surnaturelles qu’il avait régulièrement. Quand enfin il y va, il a essayé tous les sirops sur la toux sans ordonnance vendu dans le commerce. Elle lui prescrit immédiatement un fort sirop disponible uniquement sur ordonnance en lui disant de revenir dans deux semaines si ça ne fonctionne pas.

Sa toux le laisse tranquille juste pour qu’il l’oubli. Cependant, dès qu’il termine son sirop, la toux revient. Il se sent bien sinon, pas de symptôme d’un coup de froid, alors il reprend des médicaments en vente libre mais à des doses plus fortes –en dépit du fait qu’il sait que c’est probablement une mauvaise idée- parce qu’il ne veut pas perdre une autre journée heureuse –et sans terreur- en perdant du temps dans le cabinet du médecin. Ça l’aide à sortir cette toux de son esprit de sorte qu’il ne s’en inquiète pas beaucoup.

Quand il commence à avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle après avoir joué à La Crosse avec Scott et Isaac, il commence à se dire que c’est peut-être un genre de rhume étrange. Il pense retourner chez le doc, mais finalement, il échange juste les médicaments contre la toux pour des médicaments contre le rhume. John mentionne que Stiles semble devenir un peu plus maigre ces derniers temps, mais Stiles a aussi eu un pic de croissance et a grandi de quelques centimètres en deux mois, donc il ne prête pas beaucoup d’attention à autre chose que le fait qu’il est légèrement plus grand que Derek maintenant.

C’est Derek qui remarque ce que Stiles rate tout ce temps-là.

OoOoO

\- Ah ! Crie Stiles en levant les bras en l’air. BUUT !!

Danny lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Ouais, ouais, ouais. Je dis qu’il y a faute ! Ton défenseur est un loup garou.

\- Le tien aussi, fait valoir Stiles en désignant Isaac.

Derek arrive derrière Stiles et le pousse du bras.

\- Arrête de jubiler et remet toi en place, dit-il en commençant à le tirer avec lui, puis il s’arrête brusquement et le rapproche de lui.

\- Hey ! Pourquoi tu me malmènes ? demande-t-il.

\- Je ne me souvenais pas que tu avais un grain de beauté ici, murmure le loup en touchant son cou. Je pensais que c’était peut-être de la terre, mais non.

Stiles lève un sourcil vers Derek.

\- Mec, je suis couvert de grains de beauté. Comment veux-tu en remarquer un en particulier ? demande-t-il en se frottant le cou avec un froncement de sourcils. Attend une minute…

Il ne souvient pas d’avoir un grain de beauté à cet endroit, à l’arrière de son cou.

\- Hein. Bizarre.

Il commence à se pencher pour ramasser son bâton de cross avant de se figer quand une toux déchire sa poitrine. Il se relève rapidement, pose la main sur sa nuque, puis sur sa poitrine.

\- Oh putain, murmure-t-il, son sang se figeant dans ses veines.

Derek se tend immédiatement.

\- Stiles ? Qu’est ce qui ne va pas ? demande-t-il en baissant la voix et en se penchant vers l’humain. Tu dégages de sacrés vagues de panique et avec l’adrénaline que Scott a dans les veines, s’il s’en rend compte, c’est lui qui va partir en crise. Donc, prend une profonde respiration et calme-toi.

Stiles relève la tête et plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Derek. Le loup est figé devant la peur réelle qui transparait dans les yeux de Stiles.

\- Parle-moi, murmure le loup.

\- Hey, les gars ? C’est quoi le problème ? Appelle Danny d’un peu plus loin.

\- Stiles ! Hurle Scott en courant vers eux. Mec, qu’est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu sens comme si tu paniquais. (Il lance un regard noir à Derek) Est ce que tu l’as menacé ? dit-il sèchement à Derek qui lève la main pour le faire taire sans quitter Stiles des yeux.

\- Dis-moi quelque chose, Stiles.

Stiles déglutit et baissa les yeux, secouant la tête. Il s’agenouille et ramasse sa crosse.

\- Non, c’est bon. C’est cool, dit-il en se forçant à sourire. Nous allons continuer à jouer, ajoute-t-il pour Derek avant de se tourner vers Scott : Je croyais que j’avais fendu ma crosse, c’est tout. Mon père m’aurait tué si j’en avais abimé une autre.

\- Comme si tu pouvais abimer une crosse en fibre de carbone, sérieusement, grogne Scott.

Stiles retourne jouer, mais il peut dire que Derek ne l’a pas cru une seule seconde à la façon dont il le regarde pendant tout le reste du jeu. Toutefois, lorsque le loup essaye de lui parler, l’humain saute dans sa jeep et file rapidement. Il a quelque chose de plus important à faire que s’inquiéter de Derek, là maintenant tout de suite.

OoOoO

Stiles sait qu’il ne peut pas en parler à son père, mais il y a une personne à qui il peut en parler sans crainte, parce que légalement, elle ne peut rien faire sans son consentement.

Stiles va directement à l’hôpital. Il sait que Melissa est de garde et qu’elle comprendra de quoi il parlera. Il s’arrête assez longtemps pour lui prendre une tasse de café au cas où il aurait besoin d’une excuse pour dépasser l’accueil, mais au final, personne ne fait attention à lui. Quand il entre dans le bureau des infirmières où Melissa est le plus souvent en poste, il est déjà presqu’en larmes. Elle le vit comme elle levait la tête après avoir ri à une blague d’une de ses collègues et pâlit immédiatement. Stiles se force à sourire, même s’il sait que ces yeux sont vitreux. Elle se lève et marche à sa rencontre.

\- Stiles ? Quel est le problème ? murmura-t-elle en prenant son coude.

Stiles secoue rapidement la tête, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Il lui tend le café et s’essuie la joue.

\- Scott va bien. Tout le monde va bien. Il n’y a pas de danger, dit-il rapidement et elle soupire de soulagement.

\- Bon d’accord, dit-elle en le regardant. Mais alors, qu’est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es pâle comme un linge. Et pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Il se mord la lèvre pour lutter contre un gémissement. Il renifle et regarde autour de lui.

\- P-Peut-on parler ? S’il vous plait ?

Elle hoche la tête et va prévenir sa collègue qu’elle sera bientôt de retour, puis accroche son bras à celui de Stiles en l’emmenant dans le couloir. Elle l’attire dans une salle de repos des employés et le fait assoir dans un canapé avant de fermer la porte.

\- D’accord, qu’est ce qui ne va pas, Stiles ?

Stiles renifle, essayant de maintenir sa peur en dessous de la surface.

\- Je… Je crois que j’ai un cancer…

Elle pâlit et s’assoit à côté de lui.

\- Chéri, ne le prend pas mal, mais c’est quelque chose dont tu devrais probablement parler avec ton père, pas avec moi.

\- Je ne peux pas aller voir mon père et lui dire que je pense avoir un cancer ! S’écrit-il d’une voix rauque. Êtes-vous folle ? Vous étiez là ! Vous vous souvenez de ce que voir ma mère dépérir lui a fait ! Ce que ça lui fait encore ! Non, je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Pas moyen !

Elle hoche la tête et attrape ses mains pour l’empêcher de gesticuler.

\- D’accord, je comprends. Dis-moi tout.

\- J’ai… J’ai cette toux depuis environ un mois maintenant et elle s’attarde. Je suis allée voir mon médecin et le sirop sur ordonnance a calmé les choses pendant un moment. Mais avec le recul, ça a juste arrêté les symptômes. Et… Et j’ai dû mal à reprendre mon souffle parfois.

Melissa semble se dégonfler

\- Oh chéri, fait-elle avec une pointe de soulagement. Stiles, ce n’est pas une raison pour penser que tu as un cancer…

\- Non, mais j’ai perdu du poids alors que je mange toujours autant, coupe-t-il. Mais aujourd’hui… Aujourd’hui, j’ai découvert que j’ai un grain de beauté que je n’avais pas avant.

Elle se fige.

\- Es-tu sûr… ?

\- Non, mais Derek dit qu’il n’était pas là avant, répond-il en secouant la tête. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu le remarquer mais il l’a fait et j’ai assemblé les faits ensemble. La perte de poids, l’essoufflement, la toux et le grain de beauté, dit-il fermement.

Il plante ses yeux dans ceux de la mère de son meilleur ami et il sait qu’elle sait qu’il est une véritable encyclopédie vivante sur le cancer. Il est devenu obsédé une fois qu’il a eu un accès illimité à internet. Il a passé des semaines en recherches sur toutes les formes de cancer parce que, après la mort de sa mère, il voulait comprendre pourquoi. Il voulait savoir pourquoi ce genre de maladies peut arriver à des personnes, mais il a seulement découvert des formes de plus en plus horribles du cancer de sa mère. Et il en sait plus sur cette forme là que sur les autres.

\- Ma mère avait un cancer du Pancréas et je sais.

Melissa hoche la tête et explique :

\- Le cancer du Pancréas et le Mélanome sont issus du même gène.

Le souffle de Stiles se fait plus heurté et il ajoute :

\- Et la deuxième zone où le risque de mélanome est le plus élevé, c’est les poumons, récite-t-il de mémoire. Qu’est-ce que je fais ? demande-t-il avec crainte.

Elle prend une profonde inspiration et lui sert la main avec force.

\- Tu viens avec moi. Nous allons briser quelques règles et planifier une biopsie pour aujourd’hui, déclare t’elle en le tirant sur ses pieds et en le faisant sortir de la pièce.

OoOoO

Melissa a les résultats de la biopsie et un test sanguin LDH sournoisement étiqueté « urgent » et il a fallu moins d’une semaine pour récupérer ces résultats. Il a passé la semaine à éviter tout le monde, en dépit du fait que tous ses amis ont essayé de le contacter tous les jours. Quand Melissa et lui rencontrent son médecin pour avoir les résultats, il est déjà préparé au pire, mais il n’a aucun mal à voir que son médecin essaye de lui sourire quand elle donne les résultats à Melissa.

\- J’ai peur que ce soit un mélanome, déclare le docteur Bennings à Stiles. Les tests LDH suggèrent qu’il s’est propagé au système lymphatique, mais tant que nous n’avons pas fait plus de tests, nous ne pouvons pas en avoir la certitude. Je dois dire que je n’aurais pas prescrit automatiquement un test LDH, mais…

\- Mais rien, murmure Melissa. Tant que mes patrons n’en entendent pas parler, ça en valait la peine.

Le docteur Bennings soupire de mépris puis se tourne vers Stiles :

\- Nous allons avoir besoin de parler à votre père pour la suite de la procédure.

Stiles secoue la tête avec véhémence.

\- Nous n’impliquerons pas mon père !

\- Stiles, vous avez dix-sept ans et votre père est le seul à pouvoir prendre les décisions légales.

\- Et il a regardé ma mère mourir d’un cancer du Pancréas, poursuit-il. Jusqu’à ce que nous ayons plus de précisions, je ne veux pas l’effrayer de cette façon.

Melissa lui frotte le dos avec douceur.

\- Le père de Stiles a signé une décharge générale quand Stiles a eu besoin de points de sutures, pour autoriser l’hôpital à le soigner s’il n’est pas là. C’est fragile, mais ce sera suffisant pour faire une radio de sa poitrine sans la signature de son père aussi longtemps que vous signez pour Stiles, dit-elle. Si quelque chose va mal, j’en prends la responsabilité.

Stiles cherche à discuter, mais un éblouissement l’oblige à se taire.

\- Rien n’ira mal, ajoute-t-elle pour le médecin. Maintenant, dépêchons-nous. Les radiographies peuvent être prescrites une demi-heure avant le rendez-vous. Allons-y.

Stiles ne peut pas s’empêcher de sourire face à Melissa McCall et son côté protecteur. Elle l’a toujours traité –et plus récemment, Isaac et Derek- comme son propre fils et il n’y a aucun doute qu’elle est aussi protectrice que son père le serait.

A ce moment-là, il ne l’a jamais autant aimé.

OoOoO

Il a fallu cinq heures, mais enfin le Docteur Bennings et Melissa ont les résultats de la radiographie pulmonaire et le rapport de l’oncologue qu’elles l’ont envoyés voir. Quand Stiles entend les résultats, il n’est pas terrassé. Il n’est même pas choqué. Il a juste peur de ce que la nouvelle va faire à son père.

Aussi, quand Melissa et le docteur commencent à discuter, il secoue la tête.

\- Non, dit-il fermement. Il n’a pas à le savoir.

\- Stiles, vous devez commencer le traitement immédiatement, souligne le médecin. La quatrième étape du Mélanome…

\- Est pratiquement incurable, termine Stiles, coupant ce qu’elle allait dire. Il les regarde toutes les deux. Je suis bien conscient que le taux de survie à 5 ans est de moins de 5% pour un Mélanome qui s’est propagé aux poumons et moins de 7% dans la plupart des autres cas. Je… Je vais mourir, dit-il simplement.

Il hausse des épaules et cligne plusieurs fois des paupières.

\- Je vais bientôt mourir.

Melissa secoue la tête, les yeux larmoyants.

\- Non, chéri. Il y a toujours de l’espoir. Avec les traitements actuels… Avec les traitements actuels, nous pouvons ralentir la progression, l'empêcher de se propager. Il y a une chance, commence-t-elle en montrant les résultats, que tu puisses avoir une lobectomie et le cancer pourrait ne pas revenir pour au moins encore quelques années et si c'est le cas, nous pouvons le prendre assez tôt pour l'arrêter.

\- Donc, fondamentalement, je pourrais gagner une dizaine d'années remplies de traitements au rayon, de chimiothérapie et de chirurgies majeures, déclare Stiles amèrement, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Il secoue la tête, reniflant. Je sais ce que cela fait à quelqu'un. J'ai regardé ma mère passer les deux dernières années de sa vie à souffrir à cause de tous les traitements et procédures, juste pour obtenir un peu plus longtemps alors qu’elle savait tout le temps qu'elle allait mourir, crache t’il. Je me souviens de chaque minute de ma mère ne pouvant pas manger ou se déplacer dans la maison à cause de ce que la chimio lui faisait et j'ai toujours dit que je ne ferais jamais ça, que mon père ne souffrirait pas ainsi à nouveau, peu importe quoi.

Il secoue sa tête et il y a un peu plus de larmes sur ses joues striées.

\- Je vais prendre les six mois que je peux espérer avant de partir. Merde ! Je pourrais obtenir une année si je suis chanceux. Mais pas les cinq années difficiles grâce à des traitements alors que ça ne m’aidera probablement pas.

Dr Bennings et Melissa ouvrent la bouche en même temps mais Stiles secoue la tête.

\- Pas. Un mot. A. Mon père, leur dit-il sombrement avant de partir.

Il ne veut pas entendre leurs arguments. Il a pris sa décision.

OoOoO

C'est un sentiment étrange, savoir qu’on va mourir.

Stiles n’arrive pas à se faire à l’idée qu’il ne verra pas ses dix-huit ans. Hormis une petite toux et moins d'endurance avant d’être à bout de souffle, Stiles se sent parfaitement bien, et pourtant il sait qu'il est activement en train de mourir. Il n'y a pas de douleur. Pas de réelle fatigue. Il n'a pas subi de perte d'appétit. Sa perte de poids vient tout simplement de son corps qui ne peut pas traiter les éléments nutritifs complets de ce qu'il mange, et même, jusque-là, c'est seulement une légère perte de poids. Il se sent comme un adolescent normal.

Et il ne quittera jamais l’adolescence.

Stiles passe la nuit seul dans sa chambre, essayant de se faire à l’idée qu'il va mourir. Il se sent creux et engourdi. Il ne pleure pas. Il n'a même pas vraiment peur. Il est tout simplement abasourdi. C’est le plus étrange sentiment qu'il ait jamais eu. Il pense que ça le frappera plus tard, qu'il va mourir, mais pour le moment, c’est juste un engourdissement.

Le lendemain, il appelle Scott et Danny et Danny appelle Isaac et Isaac appelle Derek, et avant qu’il le prévoie, Stiles est engagé dans un combat de pistolet à eau avec ses amis dans le but de passer du temps avec la meute. Il se sent comme un adolescent normal. Il sourit, il rit, et il a juste une belle journée avec ses amis.

Comme le soleil se couche, Stiles et Scott sont assis sur le toit de la jeep, en regardant le coucher de soleil en toile de fond et Isaac et Derek luttent tandis que Danny envoie un texto à Lydia qui n’est pas venue. Scott regarde attentivement Stiles et Stiles lève un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Scott se mord la lèvre.

\- Ma mère... Elle sentait comme toi l'autre jour. Et elle a passé la moitié de la nuit dans sa chambre à pleurer. Je sens qu’il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas, murmure-t-il.

La poitrine de Stiles se serre et il voit Scott réagir un peu au changement de rythme de son cœur, alors il a dit la vérité.

\- Je l'ai vu et nous avons parlé de ma mère et du fait que je l’ai regardée dépérir pendant si longtemps, en essayant de rester en vie pour moi et mon père quand ça la faisait juste souffrir encore plus. –techniquement, c’est la vérité-. Ça été... Difficile, ajoute-t-il.

Les yeux de Scott s’élargissent et il se jette à moitié sur le capot, serrant Stiles.

\- Merde, pas étonnant qu'elle pleurait. Je ne savais pas que tu t’en rappelais encore aussi bien.

Il pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Stiles.

\- Je suis là pour toi si tu veux parler ou quelque chose.

Stiles sourit chaleureusement, enroulant ses bras autour de Scott.

\- C'est bon, Scotty, murmure-t-il. C'était il y a quelques jours.

Scott hoche la tête et se rassoit.

\- Ouais mais... Tu es mon meilleur ami. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste, dit-il, se penchant en arrière sur l'épaule de Stiles. Je suis ici pour toi. Si tu veux. Je le serai toujours.

Stiles commence à retourner le serment, mais choisi de se taire parce qu'il sait, dans son cœur, que ce serait un mensonge.

OoOoO

Stiles dépose le dîner de son père au poste de police, pour se rendre compte, une fois qu'il est de retour dans sa jeep et sur la route, qu'un jour prochain, son père n'aura personne pour de lui apporter son dîner.

La constatation le frappe si fort qu’une seconde, il chante en chœur avec la radio et la suivante, il est sur le côté de la route, luttant pour respirer à la pensée de la douleur de son père. Ils n'ont pas d'autres parents, pas à Beacon Hills. Son père n’a pas beaucoup d'amis en dehors du travail, à part Melissa et Deaton. En même temps l'année prochaine, Stiles sera soit mort soit trop malade pour faire quelque chose pour son père et John sera seul.

Stiles ne peut pas expliquer sa décision, mais avant même de savoir ce qu’il fait, il fait demi-tour et conduit jusqu’au loft de Derek. Quand il arrive là, il ne se soucie pas qu’il soit onze heures du soir. Il ne se soucie pas que Derek n'aime pas les visiteurs, plus maintenant qu'il est seul, même si son loft est désormais un vrai endroit où vivre plutôt qu’un endroit à l’abandon. Quand il arrive, il ne prend pas la peine de verrouiller les portes de sa jeep, il court juste dans le bâtiment et à l'ascenseur.

Quand il ouvre la grille, Derek l’attend déjà devant elle, les bras croisés et un sourcil levé. Il semble qu'il dormait, peut-être. Il porte un pantalon de survêtement et un t-shirt à manches longues avec des cheveux anormalement ébouriffés et pieds nus.

\- Stiles.

Il regarde Stiles, avec son habituel air ennuyé.

Stiles ne prend même pas la peine de réfléchir au fait que peut-être Derek ne veut pas le voir.

\- Comment gères-tu la solitude ? Demande-t-il sans ambages.

Il voudrait se sentir coupable, mais dans son cœur, Stiles a besoin de savoir comment Derek gère de ne plus avoir de famille maintenant que Cora est partie de son côté et que Peter n'a pas été vu depuis des mois.

Le visage de Derek se fige et il lui lance un regard noir.

\- Stiles…

\- Non, dit doucement Stiles.

Il passe devant Derek et rentre dans l'appartement. Il va au milieu de la pièce, puis se retourne, croisant ses bras comme Derek rentre à l'intérieur, la porte coulissant bruyamment derrière lui et peu importe la façon dont il semble contrarié.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir. Comment fais-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour rendre ça supportable ? -Il fait un geste large-. Vivre seul. Pas de famille. J'ai besoin…

Il laisse mollement tomber ses bras à ses côtés.

\- Si Scott ne t’avait pas laissé entrer dans sa meute, si tu ne les avais pas lui et Isaac... Irais tu bien ?

Derek s'approche prudemment, ses yeux cherchant ceux de Stiles.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? Où veux-tu en venir, Stiles ? Demande-t-il lentement.

Stiles secoue la tête, en regardant ailleurs.

\- Il te suffit juste de me répondre.

Derek soupire, passant une main sur son visage et les cheveux.

\- Pourquoi suis-je encore-Ugh, très bien.

Il laisse tomber sa main pour gifler sa cuisse.

\- Je ne sais pas, admet-il. Les omégas…

\- Non, interrompt Stiles. Pas comme un oméga. En tant que personne. Comme Derek Hale l’homme de 23 ans, pas Derek Hale le loup-garou.

Derek le regarde curieusement avant de parler.

-Sans la meute, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je ferais, dit-il doucement. Je n'ai jamais été totalement seul très longtemps. Même quand il y avait juste Laura, ou tout simplement Cora, j’avais quelqu'un. Et même si Cora n'est pas ici et que je n'ai pas de famille, je vous ai vous, les gars. J'ai une meute. Donc, je ne suis pas seul.

Stiles déglutit difficilement, en fermant les yeux.

\- Lorsque tu… Quand tu as perdu Laura. Quand tu étais seul, alors ... si les choses s’étaient passées différemment... Irais tu bien ?

\- Non, admet d'emblée Derek. Sans Scott, sans devenir un alpha et avoir ma propre meute, je serais devenu fou. Je n'aurais pas pu gérer ça. J'ai eu une si grande famille que juste avoir une personne a été assez dur. Mais personne ? Il secoue la tête. Je n’aurais pas été capable de le vivre.

Stiles ouvre les yeux et les lève, la faible lumière de la fenêtre à l'extérieur se reflète dans les larmes contenues dans ses yeux.

\- Si tu avais été seul, tu n’aurais pas survécu ?

Derek secoue lentement la tête.

\- Non ... pourquoi me demande tu ça ?

Stiles laisse échapper un souffle fragile et ferme les yeux, les larmes striant ses joues.

\- J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, dit-il, puis ouvre les yeux. Je sais que tu n’es pas le choix le plus évident pour cela, mais tu es celui qui peut comprendre le mieux, plus que quiconque et c’est ce dont j’ai besoin, d’accord ?

Derek s'approche.

\- Stiles, qu’est ce qui se passe ?

Stiles lève une main.

\- Juste…il te suffit d'écouter.

Derek s'arrête à quelques pas de là et Stiles hoche la tête pour lui-même, confiant dans sa décision.

\- J'ai besoin que tu me promettes quelque chose. Je dois… J’ai besoin que tu gardes un œil sur mon père, d’accord ?

La voix de Stiles se brise et il se racle la gorge.

\- J'ai besoin de ton ai-aide. Il va avoir besoin de beaucoup d'aide et-et je sais que tous les deux, vous n'êtes pas toujours les meilleurs amis, mais il aura vraiment besoin de quelqu'un - plus que jamais - et tu es le meilleur pour le poste. Il aura besoin de quelqu'un pour l'empêcher de boire et… Et de renoncer à tout.

Stiles laisse échapper un faible sanglot.

\- S'il te plaît, Derek. Promet-moi que tu prendras soin de lui pour moi, d’accord ?

Derek se rapproche.

\- Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Où vas-tu ? Quoi que tu songes à faire, tu n'as pas à partir. Quoi qu’il arrive, tu peux me parler, dit-il avec urgence. Peu importe de qui ou de quoi il s'agit, Scott, Isaac et moi, nous pouvons nous occuper de ça et…

Stiles se retourne et s'éloigne, montrant son dos à Derek.

\- Non, Derek. J'ai juste besoin que tu me fasses cette promesse. Je ne peux pas-je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à ton cou ? Demande soudain Derek.

Stiles se retourne, la main se portant à son cou pour toucher la cicatrice de la biopsie. Une biopsie pleine signifie qu’on coupe toute la section de la peau et ça laisse une cicatrice que personne d'autre n'aurait remarquée. Derek s'approche et Stiles essaye de se contrôler avant que Derek puisse prendre une profonde respiration, mais Derek prend son poignet, le tire jusqu'à ce que leurs poitrines se touchent. Il voit Derek inspirer profondément, et son cœur manque un battement lorsque les yeux de Derek s'écarquillent et il recule, laissant tomber le poignet de Stiles.

\- Putain, Stiles ! Halète Derek.

Stiles se mord la lèvre et hoche la tête avec un sourire triste.

\- Je suis content que tu l’ais remarqué. Je ne l’aurais jamais su jusqu’à ce qu’il soit trop tard pour le cacher à mon père, sinon, dit-il, en se frottant à son cou.

Derek le regarde juste, les yeux écarquillés et la peau blême.

\- Non, lui dit-il et Stiles hoche la tête, la tête basse.

\- Le quatrième stade d’un mélanome métastasé, répond Stiles à la question muette. Il se touche la poitrine. Commencé comme un cancer de la peau. Ça a atteint les ganglions lymphatiques cervicaux postérieurs. Maintenant, j'ai un cancer des poumons.

Derek secoue lentement la tête.

\- Mais… Mais les traitements. Nous aurions tous pu sentir les produits chimiques…

\- Je ne veux pas les prendre, déclare simplement Stiles.

Les yeux de Derek clignotent bleu et il fond sur Stiles.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi pas ?! Stiles, tu pourrais mourir !

\- Je meurs ! Aboit Stiles de retour.

Il se dégonfle face au regard enragé de Derek.

\- Derek ...

Il secoue la tête avec un sourire triste, puis il poursuit.

\- Ma mère est morte du cancer du pancréas. Elle a pris tous les traitements que nous avons pu trouver, parce qu'elle voulait un peu plus de temps. Elle voulait que mon père et moi puissions avoir un peu plus de temps avec elle.

Il secoue la tête, clignant des yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

\- Mais ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas la peine.

Son souffle se bloque.

\- J'aime mon père. Je l'aime. Mais je sais maintenant que regarder ça ? -Sa lèvre tremble- Regarder quelqu'un dépérir et souffrir encore plus longtemps ? C'est bien pire. Je n'avais que huit ans et je me souviens que, peu importe à quel point ça fait mal, j'étais un peu soulagé quand elle est morte parce qu'elle-elle ne souffrait plus, tu comprends ?

Il laisse échapper un sanglot faible.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça à mon père.

Il prend quelques respirations profondes et apaisantes alors que les larmes continuent de couler sur son visage.

\- Je préfère avoir six mois en bonne santé et une mort rapide quand elle vient plutôt qu’étirer ce temps à deux ans de souffrance à cause de la chimiothérapie tout en vivant à la maison et peut-être une autre année dans un hôpital mais trop malade pour en sortir.

Les yeux de Derek font un bond jusqu’aux siens

\- Six mois ? Murmure-t-il avec crainte.

Stiles hoche la tête, reniflant et essuyant ses joues avec ses manches, tirant dessus comme il parle.

\- Je peux avoir environ six mois avant d’être trop malade. Je pourrais en avoir cinq de plus avant de mourir.

Il hausse les épaules, les yeux baissés.

\- Un Mélanome métastasé qui a atteint les poumons a un taux de survie à cinq ans de moins de cinq pour cent. Un an, c’est moins de vingt. Je peux aussi bien prendre quelques mois de plus en restant sain et puis partir en quelques semaines au lieu d’étirer ce temps avec la chimiothérapie et d'autres choses.

\- M-mais ... Stiles !

Stiles leva les yeux et il est frappé de mutisme à la vue de Derek le regardant comme si tout son monde venait d'être ébranlé.

\- Tu as seulement dix-sept ans…

Stiles sourit tristement, la gorge nouée comme il parle.

\- Beaucoup de gens n’arrivent jamais à ce point. Au moins, ça a été une aventure, dit-il doucement.

Derek s'approche, en secouant la tête.

\- Non, il doit y avoir quelque chose. Certains traitements. Les êtres humains ont tant de médicaments et-et de la chirurgie et… Stiles, il doit y avoir quelque chose !

Il s'arrête, les poings à ses côtés, juste en face de Stiles.

\- Tu as dix-sept ans !!

\- Tu sais bien mieux que moi que la vie ne te dorlote pas juste parce que tu es un enfant, dit-il, en regardant Derek dans les yeux. C'est bien, sourit-il. Pas de regrets, non ? dit-il avec un petit rire fragile, alors qu’une larme se libère. Hey, j'ai sauvé beaucoup de gens, tu sais ? Donc, ce n'est pas comme si ma vie n'avait pas signifié quelque chose.

Il penche la tête alors qu'il regarde les lèvres de Derek se contracter en un sourire brisé.

\- Je ne vais pas le dire à mon père. Pas jusqu'à ce que ce soit impossible à cacher. Même avec Scott. Je sais que lui et Isaac s'en apercevront plus vite que je le voudrais, mais nous allons garder ça entre nous hein ?

Derek hoche la tête en silence.

\- Allez, Derek… Il soupire, tend la main et pousse légèrement l’épaule de Derek. Ça va. J'ai encore quelques mois. J'ai assez longtemps pour mettre les choses en ordre et profiter de ce que j'ai alors que je l'ai toujours.

Il sourit quand Derek souffle un rire humide.

\- Quoi de mieux qu’un été paisible alors que nous sommes tous des amis, enfin, pour être mon dernier ? C'est plus que beaucoup de mes amis n’ont jamais eu.

Derek ferme les yeux et laisse échapper un soupir tremblant, quelques larmes s’échappent avant qu’il lève les yeux et fait un clin d’œil à Stiles.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider à moins. Tout ce que tu veux faire, si tu as besoin d'aide pour le faire... Si tu veux voir l'Atlantique... ou quelque chose. Je vais t’aider. Juste, juste quelque chose que je peux faire.

Stiles sourit, un sourire sincère et lumineux.

\- Surtout, je veux juste savoir que quelqu'un fait attention à mon père et Scott quand je serais parti, mais ouais. Avoir un adulte juridique avec un moyen de transport pourrait être utile. J'ai quelques choses à l'esprit.

Derek hoche stoïquement la tête.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, Stiles.

Il se mord les lèvres, en le regardant mal à l'aise, mais semble décider « merde », parce qu'il parle.

\- Tu as été la première personne à m'aider sans une sorte de motif personnel, tu m’as sauvé la vie et tu as sauvé la vie de Cora. Je te dois bien plus que tout ce que tu pourrais me demander.

Stiles secoue fermement la tête.

\- Tu ne me dois rien, Derek. Je fais ça parce que c'est juste, pas comme des faveurs.

\- Peu importe, je veux faire ce que tu as besoin que je t’aide à faire. Derek sourit tristement. Parce que tu es mon ami.

Stiles sourit et hoche la tête.

\- Jusqu'au jour où je mourrai, plaisante-t-il, pour grogner quand la réaction de Derek est d’haleter et agripper Stiles dans une étreinte tout à fait inattendue. Merde, c'est pas grave, Derek. C'est bien.

Derek secoue la tête, les bras autour de la taille de Stiles.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas bien du tout, gronde-t-il. Tu fais partie de la meute et tu es condamné, donc ce n’est vraiment, vraiment pas bien.

Stiles ferme les yeux et serre Derek en soupirant.

\- Ouais, je sais que ça ne l'est pas, admet-il doucement.

OoOoO

Stiles se met à rire comme Magnolia lui parle du club où elle a eu une exhibition la veille et ses cheveux.

\- Sérieusement, Stiles, c’était un mulet. Nous parlons de Joe LaCrasse ! (NdT : Joe la crasse ou Joe Dirt est un film américain de 2001. Le personnage principal a une coupe de cheveux assez particulière)

Stiles regarde les loups-garous, qui l'ignorent tous comme ils courent autour, essayant de ne pas se faire frapper par les flèches à bout en caoutchouc qu’Allison tire sur eux.

\- J’aurais aimé voir ça, dit Stiles distraitement.

\- Tu devrais ! Dit vivement Magnolia. Sérieusement, Honey, c'est l’été ! Viens visiter Mama !

Stiles soupire de façon spectaculaire.

\- Malheureusement, ma chère, j’ai dix-sept ans.

\- Et alors ? Je peux te faire rentrer avant que le club ouvre, juste nous et les filles et puis au moment où ils ouvrent et commencent à vérifier, tu seras déjà à l'intérieur avec moi ! Personne ne le saura ! Amène un ami et viens me voir ! Exhorte-t-elle. Tu me manques, Honey !

Stiles sourit tristement, en regardant ses mains.

\- Je suis… Je ne suis pas sûr que tu entendes parler de moi pendant encore très longtemps, Magnolia.

Il s'assure que personne ne se trouve à proximité et il baisse la voix.

\- J'ai quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose de grand. Je pourrais ne pas te parler à nouveau avant quelques mois. Je vais m'assurer que quelqu'un appelle pour expliquer.

\- Oooh tu fugues bébé ? Demande Magnolia. Fugues et viens voir Mama !

Stiles ferme les yeux et réfléchit. Il a envie de la voir. Magnolia a été une bonne amie pendant une courte période et elle lui manque depuis qu’elle s’est éloignée. Magnolia a été la première personne à qui il a vraiment parlé de sa bisexualité. Elle est la seule personne à qui il a parlé de ses sentiments pour Derek. Il sait que ça n'arrivera jamais - plus encore qu'il savait qu'il n’aurait jamais été avec Lydia- mais il a appris à faire avec ça. Il a depuis longtemps accepté qu'il est condamné à regarder Derek de loin. Il a avoué à demi-mot, pour la bisexualité et son béguin pour Derek à Danny quelques fois, parce qu’il savait que Danny ne paniquerait pas, mais Danny n’a pas semblé plus le remarquer que Scott le fait et Scott est aveugle. Il ne peut pas imaginer à quel point il serait bon de voir Magnolia une fois de plus avant la fin.

\- Je voudrais avoir un moyen de venir te voir, dit-il, puis pause.

Stiles lève la tête, regardant là où Derek se cache derrière un arbre et rit quand Isaac est abattu et glapit.

\- Stiles ? Chéri, tu es là ? demande Magnolia, interrompant ses pensées.

Il sourit à lui-même, une idée tourbillonne dans sa tête.

\- Hey Magnolia ? Je te rappellerai demain. Je pense que j’ai trouvé un moyen de venir te voir.

\- OUI, GAMIN ! Tu fais ce qu’il faut à ce sujet et tu viens me voir !

Magnolia applaudi et Stiles sourit quand il raccroche, planifiant déjà tout ce qu’il va faire en rentrant chez lui.

OoOoO

Stiles regarde le plan sur son écran. C’est ... Quelque chose, à coup sûr.

\- C'est fou, voilà ce que c’est, fait valoir Derek et Stiles soupire.

\- Derek, allez ! Stiles se retourne et fait la moue. Tu as dit que tu m'aiderais.

\- J'ai dit que je t’aiderais, mais je ne pensais pas que tu avais l'intention de t'enfuir de la maison ! soutient Derek. Stiles, tu es mineur, si nous faisons ça et que ton père le signale, nous nous ferons arrêter et je serai un criminel pour t’avoir kidnappé !

Stiles secoue la tête.

\- Il ne le fera pas. Je lui laisserai une lettre. Il va comprendre. Il sera furieux, mais ça va aller. Je vais mourir, Derek. Il va comprendre que je veuille faire ce que je peux tant que j'en ai le temps.

Derek tressaille légèrement, et Stiles soupire.

\- Derek ... c'est bon. Tu n'as pas à…

\- Ce n'est pas ça, soutient faiblement Derek.

Il lève les yeux, rencontrant ceux de Stiles.

\- Ton père voudra probablement que tu restes à la maison, Stiles. S’il va te perdre, il va vouloir passer plus de temps avec toi.

Stiles hoche la tête avec un sourire triste.

\- Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j’allais rentrer à la maison et juste mourir. J'ai le temps, Derek.

Il le regarde avec espoir.

\- Tu le feras avec moi ?

Derek hoche la tête à contrecœur.

\- Je le fais, mais... Tu veux vraiment passer le temps qu’il te reste avec moi ? Demande-t-il, ostensiblement.

Le ventre de Stiles se noue mais il soutient d'un regard.

\- Pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas passer du temps avec toi ? Tu es mon ami, Derek.

\- Ouais, mais je sais comment je suis, fait valoir Derek. Je sais que je suis... hargneux. Et maladroit. Et je ne suis pas doué pour être un bon ami.

Stiles secoue la tête.

\- Mensonges, sourit-il. Mec, la première chose, hargneux ? -Il renifle-. Et deuxièmement, tu es évidemment un bon ami si tu es prêt à partir avec moi comme ça. Je suis fort. Et ennuyeux. Nous avons des personnalités très complémentaires, tu sais ? Tu es calme et timide et je suis fort et extraverti. Je sens que nous allons bien nous amuser. En outre, dit-il d'une voix douce, contrairement à Scott, que j'aime comme un frère, ne te méprend pas, tu es assez mature pour le faire avec moi et ne pas le rendre plus difficile que ça doit l’être.

Derek hoche la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- Ouais, il est un peu dramatique, acquiesce-t-il.

Il soupire, mais hoche la tête, se penchant pour mieux voir l'écran.

\- On prend la route ensemble, hein ?

Stiles hoche la tête en souriant.

\- Il y a ce festival de la tomate où j'ai toujours voulu aller en Pennsylvanie alors j'ai pensé « pourquoi pas » ?

-... Le festival de la tomate ? Demande Derek et Stiles sourit.

\- Il se termine par une gigantesque bataille de tomates pourries. Sérieusement. Cinq dollars et tu obtiens des munitions illimitées. C'est genre le plus grand combat de nourriture DU MONDE. Trop cool !

Derek ricane.

\- Bien sûr, tu veux y aller.

Il regarde l'écran, puis fait un signe.

\- Je peux ajouter quelque chose ?

Stiles acquiesce.

\- Ouais, bien sûr, laisse-moi…

Il se raidit quand Derek ne prend pas la peine d'attendre que Stiles se soit déplacé, préférant se pencher au-dessus de lui, les bras de chaque côté en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Stiles quand il commence à taper.

Derek fait un bruit doux comme il frappe "entrer".

\- J'ai vécu à Brooklyn, dit-il, assis à nouveau. Si nous allons aussi loin, je peux aussi bien te montrer mes endroits préférés à New York, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Stiles regarde soudainement.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas reparti ? Je veux dire, je sais que tu as besoin de la meute, mais Cora et toi auriez pu rester ensemble. Elle aurait aimé New York.

Derek hausse les épaules.

\- Beacon Hills est mieux. Il y a plus pour moi ici, dit-il avec un regard lointain.

Stiles fredonne.

\- Je suppose que je peux comprendre ça, sourit-il. Mec. Tout le chemin jusqu’à l'Atlantique avec moi. Parlant non-stop dans ton oreille. Tu penses pouvoir le gérer ?

Derek regarde et Stiles peut voir la tristesse dans les yeux de Derek.

\- Je vais probablement regretter d'avoir dit ça, mais je pense que ça va être amusant.

Stiles sourit et hoche la tête.

\- Eh bien, nous partons dans trois jours. Il vaut mieux être prêt, dit-il avec enthousiasme et Derek lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh Dieu, je vais aller en prison. Encore une fois, grommèle-t-il en se levant et va chercher sa veste pour partir. Ton papa ferait mieux de ne pas me mettre en prison, après cela, dit-il d'une voix sévère mais ludique, partageant un sourire avec Stiles avant de passer par la fenêtre.

Stiles se retourne vers son ordinateur avec un petit sourire comme il fait les réservations de leur première étape.

\- San Francisco, nous voilà.

OoOoO

« Papa,

Au moment où tu liras ces lignes, je serai parti. Ne panique pas ! Je suis en sécurité et je serai de retour très bientôt. Je sais que je dois te dire pourquoi je pars comme ça, mais je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi moi-même. Je me sentais comme si c'était la bonne chose à faire. Autant je t'aime, autant ce voyage est pour moi. Je ne veux pas dire d'une manière égoïste, je veux juste dire que j'ai tellement changé au cours des dernières années, papa. J'ai grandi et changé et été forcé par les circonstances à faire face à des choses auxquelles je n’aurai pas dû avoir à faire face. Il y a des choses que j’ai toujours voulues faire et des expériences que j’ai toujours voulu vivre. Ces choses à propos desquelles on se dit « Un jour ».

Aujourd'hui, c'est « un jour ». Derek a offert de m'aider à aller dans des endroits et voir les choses que j’ai toujours voulues. Je sais qu'il semble être un choix étrange pour ça, mais il est en fait le seul choix. C’était seul ou avec lui et je ne me sens pas en sécurité à voyager seul. Je sais que tu n'as pas encore complètement confiance en lui, mais je te promets, il ne laissera jamais rien m'arriver. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous serons partis, et j’ai institué la règle du « pas de téléphone » afin que Danny ne puisse pas nous suivre (Ouais, je m'attendais à ça !). Cependant, tu peux suivre notre voyage et les mises à jour à ce sujet sur notre blog de Voyage. Tais-toi, c'est le seul moyen pour vous garder tous au courant sans avoir à traiter avec vos réponses.

Papa, je t'aime. Je te promets, je serai bientôt à la maison. Ne blâme pas Derek, d’accord ? C’était mon idée. Il est juste un assez bon ami pour venir avec moi.

Je t’aime

Stiles »

Stiles regarde la lettre qu’il pose sur son lit et hoche la tête. Il regarde autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il a tout et puis ramasse ses sacs, déjà sur le chemin de la porte quand il entend Derek klaxonner devant. Quand il met ses affaires dans le coffre et se glisse dans le siège du passager, Derek regarde et lui lance :

\- Vraiment sûr à ce sujet ? Dernière chance de changer d’avis.

Stiles secoue la tête et sourit.

\- Pas moyen, mec. Allons-y !

 


	2. San francisco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visite à Magnolia à San Francisco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre un poil plus court que le précédent
> 
> L'auteur a créé un blog fictif pour suivre l'avancer du voyage de Stiles et Derek. Je n'ai pas fait la même chose, mais j'ai traduis le blog en fin de chapitre ^^  
> Pour visiter le blog, c'est ici http://www.travelpod.com/members/stilesandderek
> 
> Bonne lecture ^^

** Jour 1 : San Francisco. **

Stiles sourit à s’en faire mal à la mâchoire alors qu’ils sont en route. Les panneaux annoncent qu’ils ne sont plus très loin de San Francisco, déjà.

\- Dieu. Nous faisons vraiment ça, déclare Stiles et Derek hoche la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- Oui, je t’ai enlevé et je t’emmène hors des frontières de l’État.

\- Oh peu importe, mon père ne va pas t’arrêter, Derek, dit fermement Stiles. Il va comprendre que je suis... En sécurité.

Stiles s'arrête et regarde Derek, leurs yeux montrant qu’ils se rappellent le passé.

Derek peut voir la tristesse dans les yeux de Stiles et fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Stiles sourit tristement, en regardant ses mains.

\- Nous venons de dépasser Berkeley, dit-il doucement. Derek attend et Stiles lève les yeux et regarde par la fenêtre. Je-j’ai fait une demande pour Berkeley. J'avais une bonne chance d'être accepté.

L'estomac de Derek se tord et ses doigts serrent le volant. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu’il pourrait dire pour réconforter le brillant jeune de dix-sept ans qui n'ira jamais à l’université et n’aura peut-être même pas de diplôme du secondaire.

Ils tombent dans le silence jusqu’à ce qu'ils commencent à traverser la baie de San Francisco, sur leur chemin dans la ville.

\- Donc, Magnolia, commence Derek. Je présume que...

\- Drag Queen, déclare Stiles avec un sourire lumineux. TU te rappelles la nuit du Kanima, quand il a attaqué cinq gars au Jungle ? J'ai rencontré des Drags Queens vraiment géniales, mec. Ce sont des amis amusants avec qui traîner, sans blague, sourit-il et rebondi avec enthousiasme. Magnolia est la meilleure. C’est une poupée, vraiment. Elle a déménagé là-bas quelques mois plus tard, elle commençait à ne pas se sentir en sécurité à Beacon Hills, et elle me harcèle pour venir la voir et bien... C’est grâce à elle si on prend la route, explique Stiles avec de grands gestes. Je lui disais que je ne pouvais pas venir la voir et elle a fait remarquer que c'est l'été, que je n'avais pas vraiment de raison de ne pas venir la voir et puis j'ai pensé à ton offre, dit Stiles avec un sourire. Et puis, si je roule quatre heures pour voir une amie, pourquoi ne pas aller plus loin et voir du pays ? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais le faire quand je serai grand.

Derek force un clin d'œil.

\- Ça m'a l'air bien.

Stiles l’étudie de près.

\- Derek, tu ne regrettes pas, n’est-ce pas ? Nous pouvons le faire et rentrer à la maison si tu veux. Ce serait suffisant.

\- Non, dit fermement Derek. Tu veux prendre la route et je veux que tu sois heureux, Stiles, souligne-t-il d'une voix douce. Il regarde et voit Stiles le fixer. Ça va être un grand voyage. Il grogne et roule des yeux. Tu m’ennuies comme l'enfer, mais bon, ça reste des trucs cool à faire, ajoute-t-il d'un ton sarcastique, faisant sursauter Stiles qui se moque.

\- Oh ça, jamais ! Je suis ennuyeux ?! Qui est le maître du culot, hein, Derek ?

\- Ton père et toi, je le jure devant Dieu, vous les Stilinski.

\- Hey, tu peux parler ! Entre toi, Cora et Peter, je suis sûr que cette attitude impertinente est une particularité génétique des Hale !

Derek ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire alors qu’ils se chamaillent, comme au bon vieux temps, alors qu’ils font leur chemin à travers la baie pour la première étape de leur aventure estivale. Derek cache son amusement derrière une grimace moqueuse, parce qu’ainsi, Stiles met plus d’énergie dans ses délires. S'il y a une chose qui va manquer à Derek, plus que toute autre chose à propos de Stiles, c’est ça, les querelles confortables et essentiellement ludiques et faciles qu'ils ont mis au point.

OoOoO

Leur première tâche est de trouver et de prendre une chambre à l'hôtel que Stiles a réservé pour eux à la volée. C’est un hôtel pas cher où on peut réserver et venir dans la même journée, aussi Stiles ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose. Cependant, pas grand-chose, est plus drôle que se rendre dans leur chambre et voir comment c’est minuscule. Quand ils laissent tomber leurs sacs, ils doivent monter sur les deux lits jumeaux, juste pour mettre les derniers sacs sur le sol où ils se tiennent.

Stiles grogne.

\- Mec, si la salle de bain est à l'échelle de la chambre, tu ne tiendras jamais dans la douche, taquine-t-il et Derek soupire, se laissant tomber sur son lit.

\- Ouais, ouais, il te suffit de prendre tes vêtements et de te changer afin que nous puissions aller votre ton amie, déclare Derek et Stiles s'assoit, en le regardant.

Stiles désigne le tee-shirt de Derek avec un trou sous la manche et des jeans avec des ourlets à franges.

\- Tu n’es pas habillé pour aller dans un club plein de Drag Queens super à la mode. Magnolia va me poignarder pour te laisser venir comme ça.

Derek se redresse et lui lance un regard vide.

\- Tu penses que c'est mon genre d’avoir ce genre de vêtements, Stiles ? Il fait un geste vers Stiles. D'ailleurs, c’est pas comme si tu avais un sens de la mode, non plus.

\- Hey ! Magnolia m'a appris, merci bien ! Je préfère le confort au style.

Il se lève et trébuche sur leurs sacs, puis se met à genoux pour fouiller dans le sien.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, Derek. Ton amical voisin de chambre gay est là pour t’aider avec tes échecs vestimentaires, dit-il, puis se lève avec une paire de boxer à la main, les agitant largement tandis qu’il s’agite. Même si je suis bisexuel et que dire que tous les homosexuels sont à la mode est vraiment stéréotypé, alors peut-être que je devrais juste ne plus parler, dit-il, puis hausse les épaules. Peu importe, je vais me préparer, c'est ce que je dis.

Il saute par-dessus le grand sac de sport de Derek et tombe dans la salle de bain, tirant la porte derrière lui, laissant Derek confus sur le lit, essayant de comprendre s'il vient d'imaginer Stiles sortir du placard.

OoOoO

Quand ils arrivent au club dans l'après-midi, quelques heures avant l'ouverture, ils sont amenés à l'arrière où une drag Queen à moitié habillée crie et court embrasser Stiles.

\- Honey ! S'écrit-elle, puis recule, tenant ses mains. Oh mon Dieu, Mama ne t’a pas mis de maquillage, si ?

Stiles se marre.

\- C'est très bien si tu l’as fait, tu m’as manqué ! S’écrit-il en lui baisant la joue. Ma belle, Beacon Hills est si solitaire maintenant que tous mes belles filles sont parties, soupire-t-il de façon dramatique, tenant ses mains.

Magnolia s’esclaffe.

\- Oh tais-toi !

Elle rit avant de regarder Derek.

\- Bien, bien, bien, tu ne m’avais pas dit que tu avais un homme ! Dit-elle d'une voix traînante, puis regarde Derek par en-dessous. Mmm et il est définitivement un homme.

Stiles se racle la gorge, rosissant légèrement.

\- Oh non, non, Derek est juste un ami, dit-il rapidement. Um, Magnolia, c'est Derek, Derek, Magnolia, dit-il, en faisant des gestes entre eux.

\- Ça signifie qu'il est au menu ? demande l'une des autres filles.

Derek regarde Stiles en levant un sourcil.

\- On se calme, on se calme mesdames !

Stiles s'approche et passe son bras autour des épaules de Derek.

\- Gardez vos mains dans vos poches, réprimande-t-il, puis fait un clin d'œil. En outre, commence-t-il avant de soupirer de façon spectaculaire. Je crains que nous n’ayons un hétéro sur les bras.

Magnolia soupire et secoue la tête.

\- C'est une honte. Un homme grand, fort et juteux et il aime les femmes. N'est-ce pas toujours la même chose ? Dit-elle à Stiles. Ils sont pris ou hétéros, hein ?

Derek lève un sourcil.

\- Ce ne sont pas les femmes qui disent généralement des hommes qu’ils sont mariés ou gays ? Demande-t-il et Stiles ricane.

\- Et c'est pourquoi je suis un partisan de l'égalité des chances. Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être pointilleux de nos jours, dit-il, en glissant son bras autour de la taille de Magnolia et la suivant vers son aire de maquillage. Maintenant, tu me dis tout sur ce que Benny a fait aujourd'hui ! Exige-t-il et elle gémit.

\- Oh gamin, tu ne peux même pas imaginer !

Stiles croise les yeux de Derek dans le miroir et hoche la tête pour dire qu'il peut y aller s'il veut. Derek hoche la tête et sort pour aller visiter le reste du club tandis que Stiles rattrape le temps avec son amie.

Quand il arrive dans une salle à l’arrière où il sait que Stiles ne le trouvera pas, il sort son téléphone, trouve un contact, et appuie sur 'Envoyer'. Une minute plus tard, Lydia répond au téléphone.

\- Derek ? Ça ne fait même pas encore six heures !

\- Je sais, mais je voulais m'assurer que vous travaillez tous ensemble sur ce sujet. J'ai besoin que vous vous penchiez tous dessus sans que vos parents le sachent, dit-il doucement, regardant autour de lui pour éviter que quiconque l’interrompe.

\- On y travaille, Derek, mais nous n'aurons pas les résultats avant quelques jours, au moins.

\- Juste, dépêchez-vous, exhorte Derek, en poussant un soupir. Plus il parle de la mort, plus il me fait regretter d’être aussi mauvais en sciences et magie pour que je puisse être utile.

Lydia soupire.

\- Écoute, Derek. Tu l’aides à garder le moral. Tu lui donnes quelque chose sur lequel se concentrer. Tu le gardes hors de nos pattes, ajoute-t-elle. Tu fais ta part, je te le promets.

Derek laisse tomber sa tête contre le mur.

\- Je souhaite juste que ça suffise, murmure-t-il avant de raccrocher.

OoOoO

Lorsque Derek revient, il se sent comme si quelqu'un le frappe dans l'estomac quand il voit Stiles. Stiles a ôté sa veste et ses fesses pointent comme il se penche sur le comptoir de maquillage devant lui, serré dans une chemise blanche à manches longues. Même si Stiles a perdu un peu de poids, son torse et ses épaules se sont étoffés pendant les derniers mois que Derek a manqués. Stiles a une taille fine et un corps long, mais il est en quelque sorte passé d'un jeune garçon dégingandé à un jeune homme mince. Le V du col est ouvert assez bas pour laisser voir une légère traînée de poils sur la poitrine, et la chemise est si serré que Derek n’a aucun mal à voir les contours de la poitrine et des bras du jeune homme.

Derek sait qu'il n’est pas le seul qui peut voir combien Stiles est beau et l’est de plus en plus. Il a du mal à comprendre comment Stiles ne voit pas ce que tous les autres peuvent voir.

\- Ouais, Honey, cet homme n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il manque en t’ignorant, dit Magnolia alors que Derek se dirige vers eux.

Il se demande de qui ils parlent parce qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle connaissait les amis de Stiles, mais Stiles porte un verre à ses lèvres.

Derek lève les yeux et s'avance, saisissant le verre de la main de Stiles avant qu'il ne puisse prendre une gorgée.

\- Je ne pense pas, non, dit-il et Stiles se débat un peu, puis souffle, en essayant de récupérer son verre.

\- Derek !

\- Stiles ! Se moque Derek, puis se retourne et pointe le verre vers Magnolia. Il a dix-sept ans, souligne Derek et Magnolia s’esclaffe.

\- S'il te plaît, comme s’il ne buvait pas de son propre chef aux fêtes et avec ses amis et en utilisant de fausses cartes d'identité à la maison de toute façon, dit-elle et Derek lève un sourcil.

\- Et je ne suis pas responsable des fêtes où il va avec ses amis et de fausses cartes d’identité, dit-il simplement, puis jette un coup d’œil à Stiles. Deux mots : _shérif_ Stilinski.

Stiles soupire en roulant des yeux.

\- Derek, j'ai quelques mots que je pourrais te dire, on commence avec un « c » et on termine par « d », dit-il ostensiblement.

Derek se mord la lèvre, mais roule des yeux comme il rend sa boisson à Stiles.

\- Tu ne te soûles pas, dit-il fermement et Stiles sourit et hoche la tête.

\- Évidemment, mon pote.

Il attrape la cerise dans son verre avec les dents, puis laisse tomber la tige sur la table à côté de lui.

\- Tu devrais te prendre quelques boissons. Nous avons marché pour venir ici, de sorte que tu n’as pas à t'inquiéter de conduire, dit-il et Derek lève un sourcil.

\- Oui, parce que te laisser te promener dans un club plein d'adultes, habillé comme ça, alors que je suis bourré est une excellente idée, dit-il benoîtement.

Stiles fronce les sourcils en se regardant.

\- Quoi ? Comme quoi ? S’étonne-t-il.

Magnolia pose son eye-liner pour jeter un coup d'œil à Stiles, puis regarde Derek.

\- Ce garçon est complètement paumé, dit-elle, puis tape la cuisse de Stiles. Il parle de la façon dont tu as vraiment grandi depuis que je t’ai vu, Honey ! Une douce petite chose mignonne comme toi ? Tu peux avoir tous les hommes que tu veux dans cette ville, encore plus dans ce club, portant un tee-shirt serré comme le péché et ton pantalon montrant ton petit cul rebondi.

Stiles rougit et bafouille.

\- Quoi ?! Je n’ai pas, je ne suis pas- Magnolia ! Gémit-il, lui lançant un regard timide. Arrête ça !

Derek soupire de façon spectaculaire.

\- Je souhaite qu'elle mente, mais elle ne le fait pas. Tu as vraiment pris du muscle et grandi depuis que je t'ai rencontré. J'ai le sentiment que je vais avoir à frapper une personne ivre à un moment donné dans la nuit à cause de toi.

Magnolia sourit.

\- C’est une belle petite chose, hein ? Dit-elle à Derek, secouant la tête en regardant Stiles. Si je te ressemblais ne serait-ce qu’à moitié, j’aurais un homme depuis longtemps, dit-elle et Stiles ricane.

\- Mec, si j'étais plus âgé et pouvais trouver quelqu’un qui veuille de moi, je serais déjà un homme au foyer. Je cuisine déjà et je fais le ménage, alors apporte moi un approvisionnement constant de sexe et de cadeaux et je suis à toi, plaisante-t-il. Hey Derek ! Si je rencontre un homme plus âgé et riche ou une femme qui veut me garder…

Derek le coupe.

\- _Shérif_ Stilinski, dit-il ostensiblement et Stiles roule des yeux.

\- Rabat-joie, taquine-t-il avec un léger sourire.

OoOoO

Après le spectacle, Magnolia ne prend même pas la peine de se dé-drag-queener entièrement avant d’emmener Derek et Stiles dîner en fin de soirée à un resto ouvert 24h/24, à proximité. Stiles est amusé de voir combien de reines toujours à moitié en Drag Queen sont déjà là quand ils arrivent, s’alignant dans les boxes et au comptoir avec des reines sans perruque, mais toujours pomponnées dans les vêtements de ville, avec la plupart de leur maquillage toujours en place et les ongles encore fait. Magnolia fait signe à quelques personnes avant de glisser dans un box avec son sac à côté d'elle, si bien que Stiles et Derek s’installent en face d'elle. Stiles pensait qu'elle aurait l'air bizarre sans une perruque ou ses chaussures, mais portant toujours ses paillettes, mais pas du tout.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? Dit-elle, et Stiles sourit.

\- Tu es toujours ma préférée, répond-il et elle minaude, avant de se tourner vers Derek dans l’expectative.

Stiles donne un coup de coude à Derek et celui-ci patauge légèrement.

\- Euh... Oui, génial ? Tente-t-il, puis s’affaisse devant leurs regards combinés. Quoi ?! J'étais occupé à écarter les hommes obsédés du cul qui ont continué à essayer de parler à Stiles pour le draguer, dit-il et Stiles sourit joyeusement.

\- Mec, je suis hot et personne ne me l’a dit avant. Je vais virer tous mes amis, dit-il à Magnolia qui roule des yeux.

\- Ne prend pas la grosse tête, Honey. Elle fait un geste de Derek. Ce n'est pas comme si tu ressemblais à ça, souligne-t-elle.

Stiles éclate de rire à la façon dont Derek se tend soudain, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment réagir.

\- Oh allez, tu sais que tu es sexy, dit-il, en donnant un coup de coude joueur à Derek.

Derek hausse les épaules, en se tassant sur lui-même.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça, grommelle-t-il, embarrassé.

Magnolia soupire.

\- Merde, tu fais attention à ton ami, tu l’emmène en voyage, et tu n'es pas arrogant avec ce visage et le corps qui va avec ? Bien sûr, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester par ici et m’épouser ? Taquine-t-elle et Derek lève les yeux au ciel, mais rougit légèrement.

Stiles attrape son téléphone rapidement et prend une photo. C’est trop beau pour laisser passer ça. Derek Hale qui rougit. Derek se tourne et reste bouche bée.

\- Non, tu ne l’as pas fait !

\- Oh si, je l'ai fait ! Dit Stiles, agitant le téléphone en l'air.

Derek tente de l’atteindre, mais Stiles le planque dans sa chemise avant que Derek puisse l’attraper.

\- On peut y aller maintenant ?

Derek soupire.

\- Si tu le postes sur ce putain de blog de Voyage, je vais t’étrangler dans ton sommeil, Stiles, dit-il et Stiles lui lance un regard assez alarmant. Wow, ne fais pas cela, ça me rappelle Peter, dit-il et Stiles bafouille, s’agite si fort qu’il manque de frapper Derek au visage.

\- EW ! Mec, ne dis plus jamais ça ! Gémit-il et Derek se contente de sourire.

Le sourire de Derek fond quand son téléphone gazouille dans sa poche. Stiles hausse un sourcil et Derek s’écarte brusquement.

\- Quelle partie de « pas d'appels ou des texto » tu n'as pas compris, Derek ? Se plaint Stiles mais Derek ne le regarde même pas. Si tu réponds à…

Derek répond alors qu’il se glisse hors du box.

\- C'est Cora, elle ne compte pas, dit-il, faisant dérailler la plainte de Stiles.

\- Oh ! Oui, bien sûr, déclare Stiles, hochant la tête en direction de Derek quand il se retourne et se dirige vers la porte pour aller parler à l'extérieur. Juste pour me donner une crise cardiaque, grommelle-t-il, repêchant son téléphone de sa chemise quand Derek a disparu.

Magnolia se penche, les coudes sur la table et plisse les yeux à Stiles.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux parler à personne au téléphone ?

Stiles se mord les lèvres, en la regardant avec inquiétude.

\- Parce que ... Nous venons peut-être de quitter la ville aujourd'hui sans dire à personne où nous allons, répond-il et Magnolia arque un sourcil. Nous-nous avons juste décidé de partir. J'ai laissé une note dans ma chambre. Ils peuvent même ne pas avoir remarqué que je ne suis pas là, même si je crains que quelqu'un appelle et qu'il réponde. Si tu ne réponds pas, ils ne peuvent pas retracer l'appel.

\- Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu as FAIT ? Siffle Magnolia mais Stiles secoue la tête.

\- Non, j'ai un ami qui est un hacker. -Il hausse les épaules. - Ils vont tous être vraiment en colère quand ils se rendront compte que j’ai blacklisté leurs numéros.

Magnolia se penche en avant, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Chéri, tout va bien à la maison ? Demande-t-elle doucement. Je sais que je voulais que tu viennes me voir, mais pourquoi t’enfuir loin de tes amis et de ton père ?

Stiles se mord la lèvre, puis lève les yeux pour rencontrer les siens.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas leur dire pourquoi je voulais faire ce voyage avec Derek. Quand nous aurons terminé, nous aurons vu tous les bons endroits de la Côte Est. Il voulait m'aider à voir et faire ce que je voulais cet été.

Elle sourit doucement.

\- Awww, il est si gentil, roucoule-t-elle avant de sourire. Sûr que vous n'êtes pas…

\- Oh, j’aimerais bien, soupire Stiles, puis il secoue la tête avec un petit sourire. Mais non. Hétéro et juste un ami.

Elle fredonne, sceptique.

\- Ouais et « juste un ami » risque d’être arrêté par ton père juste pour t’emmener en vacances.

Il tend la main et agrippe celle de Magnolia, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

\- Il le fait parce que c’est un homme bien, dit-il doucement, puis lève les yeux. Et il ferait n'importe quoi pour un ami qui est en train de mourir.

Magnolia se tend et regarde Stiles avec des yeux apeurés.

\- Tu n’es pas sérieux.

Il hoche la tête tristement.

\- Cancer. J'en ai peut-être pour six mois…

\- Oh mon Dieu, Honey !

Magnolia vient à mi-chemin à travers la table pour l'embrasser, tous les deux debout penchés sur la table.

\- Oh mon petit String Bean, non.

Elle soupire et il rit, lui embrassant la joue quand ils se séparent et il se rassoit.

\- Stiles, bébé, je suis désolé.

Stiles hausse les épaules, avale la boule dans sa gorge.

\- Hé, j'ai eu de très bons moments ces derniers mois. Et je suis sur le point d'avoir d’incroyables prochaines semaines. Et autant j'aime tous mes amis et mon père, je ne suis pas inquiet de perdre du temps que je pourrais passer avec eux parce que j'ai besoin de faire tout ce que je peux pendant que je suis encore en assez bonne santé et Derek…

Il hésite, puis sourit tendrement.

\- Derek peut rester mature et calme à ce sujet. Il est le seul à qui j’ai dit que j’allais mourir. Il m’a un peu crié dessus pour avoir choisi de ne pas prendre les traitements, mais quand j'ai expliqué qu'ils ne m’aideront pas à faire quoi que ce soit d’autre que souffrir, alors que je pouvais tout simplement profiter d'un peu de temps en bonne santé, il s'est arrêté, m'a donné une accolade, puis m'a promis qu'il fera tout ce qu'il peut pour faire que le temps qu’il me reste vaille le coup.

Magnolia renifle et essuie ses yeux avec la main ne tenant pas celle de Stiles.

\- Dieu, il est vraiment génial, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle avec un rire faible. Je ne peux même pas te reprocher d'être maladroit avec lui. Même s'il n'était pas magnifique, il en vaudrait encore la peine, ajoute-t-elle et Stiles hoche la tête.

\- Ouais, je ne pense pas qu'il réalise ce que je ressens, donc c'est une bonne chose. Je ne veux pas que mon béguin stupide gâche ce voyage. Il est tellement compréhensif qu'il essayerait probablement d’agir comme si de rien n'était, mais je veux que nous soyons aussi ouverts l’un envers l’autre que nous pouvons l’être parce que je ne pourrai rien arranger. -Stiles hausse les épaules- J’aurai encore quelques mois quand nous serons de retour. Je peux être avec ma famille à ce moment-là. C'est pour moi et, vraiment, c'est pour eux aussi. Je préfère que mon père passe les prochaines semaines en colère contre moi et être capable de lui dire que je vais mourir, tu comprends ?

Magnolia soupire doucement mais se force à sourire.

\- Oui, Stiles. Je comprends vraiment, dit-elle.

Elle le regarde de près et pose la main sur sa joue.

\- Tu vas vraiment me manquer, chéri, dit-elle, une larme glissant sur sa joue. Je t'aime, tu sais ? C'est comme avoir un petit frère ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas avoir à un ami de plus doux que toi.

Stiles se mord la lèvre et retient quelques larmes.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répond-il d'une voix rauque, puis laisse échapper un rire et s’éloigne pour essuyer son visage. Dieu, regarde-nous. Un vrai gâchis.

Magnolia hoche la tête et émet un rire humide, accaparant des serviettes pour essuyer les coulures de maquillage sur ses joues.

\- Assez de cette merde, décide-t-elle. Hey, ce soir, c’est amusement et nous avons un homme chaud à regarder quand il revient. Il n'y a aucune raison de pleurer.

Stiles hoche la tête et se fend d’un large sourire.

\- Putain de vrai !

OoOoO

Lorsque Derek, Stiles et Magnolia se séparent, Stiles étreint Magnolia pendant un long moment. Quand elle recule et le regarde, il y a de nouveau des larmes dans ses yeux. Elle le tire vers elle et dépose un baiser sur son front, puis recule et le regarde dans les yeux avant de se pencher et de lui donner un doux baiser sur les lèvres, tenant son visage dans ses mains.

Quand elle s'écarte, elle lui fait un sourire larmoyant mais authentique.

\- N’oublie pas ce que Magnolia t’a dit, d’accord ? Tu es fort, intelligent et absolument magnifique, String Bean. Peu importe ce qui arrive, tu seras toujours capable de faire face à ce que la vie te réserve. Personne ne pourra jamais te le prendre et ne laisse personne te dire que tu ne mérites pas d’être sur cette terre, ok ?

Stiles hoche la tête, en lui donnant un sourire chaleureux. Magnolia hoche la tête à son tour et essuie ses yeux vitreux et larmoyants de ses pouces.

\- Maintenant, ne t’avise pas de pleurer quand je pars, parce que tu es trop féroce pour cette merde. Tu vas faire ce voyage avec ce garçon étonnant là-bas et ne laisse pas une fichue merde t’arrêter ou de te faire sentir coupable. Tu vis, Honey. -Elle secoue la tête. - Ne te retiens pas. N’aie peur de rien, dit-elle sévèrement. Fais ce que tu veux faire, vois ce que tu veux voir, et rappelle-toi toujours que Magnolia t’aime et que rien ne changera jamais ça.

Stiles hoche la tête et fait un grand sourire.

\- Merde, ça n’arrivera pas. Il retire ses mains de son visage et les serre une fois de plus quand il recule. Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais aller très bien.

Elle recule, laissant ses mains tomber et hoche la tête une fois de plus.

\- Oui, tu le seras, Honey.

Elle lui envoie un baiser, puis se retourne et s'éloigne.

Stiles se retourne vers Derek, qui est resté respectueusement derrière eux, et lui donne un roulement d'œil dramatique.

\- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je suis épuisé, dit-il et Derek lui fait un doux sourire et hoche la tête.

\- Oui, allons-y, acquiesce-t-il, emboîtant le pas à Stiles alors qu'ils se dirigent vers l'hôtel sans hésiter un moment.

OoOoO

** Jour 2 : San Francisco  **

Si vous le demandez à Stiles, San Francisco est cool. Ils passent la journée à utiliser les tramways sur câbles (NdT : « Cable-car », une particularité de la ville) (qui semblent même amuser Derek), ils vont voir le Golden Gate Bridge, et ils vont même à un musée qui a la plus cool des expositions sur des éléments interactifs aux relations sociales humaines et les expériences d’interactions. L’exposition préférée de Derek est assez alarmante pour Stiles, sur la taxidermie. Non seulement les animaux, mais aussi l'art et les bijoux. Derek semble ravi de voir combien il panique Stiles quand il fait semblant de vouloir acheter un écureuil monté sur une moto.

Stiles n’a jamais imaginé que Derek avait un sens de l'humour aussi morbide, mais s’il y pense, Peter a dit que lui et Derek étaient autrefois des amis proches, ça a beaucoup plus de sens, après réflexion.

L’esprit de Stiles remarque comme Derek semble intéressé quand il suggère d’aller au musée de la bande dessinée. Il a ce petit discours quand Stiles admet qu'il n’a jamais lu MAD (NdT : Mad est un magazine satirique américain créé par l'éditeur William Gaines et le rédacteur et auteur Harvey Kurtzman, en 1952. Ouvertement destiné aux jeunes lecteurs, il caricature la culture pop américaine et se moque des petits travers de chacun. Il est le dernier survivant d'un ensemble de titres appréciés de la critique et du public, les EC Comics.) avant qu’ils arrivent à l'exposition au cours de laquelle il parle de la pertinence sociale, des créateurs et des artistes au fil des ans. Stiles pense que Derek a juste sa petite encyclopédie mentale d'un sujet au hasard après cela, mais quand ils atteignent une exposition sur « les 50 ans de The Avengers » et que Derek semble réellement offensé que Stiles ne connaisse pas la différence entre les panneaux de John Buscema (NdT : John Buscema est un dessinateur de comics né le 11 décembre 1927 à Brooklyn (New York, USA) et mort des suites d'un cancer le 10 janvier 2002 à Port Jefferson) et ceux de Neal Adams (NdT : Neal Adams (né le 6 juin 1941 à New York) est un auteur de bande dessinée américain spécialisé dans les comic books. Il est connu pour ses histoires de super-héros (notamment ses travaux sur les personnages Superman, Batman et Green Arrow) et son style d'illustration très réaliste), Stiles s’arrête.

\- Attend, attend, attend. Il regarde Derek. Mec... comment connais-tu toutes ces choses ? Je suis le geek ici, tu es l’étrange et menaçant loup-garou « bad boy ».

Derek s’arrête et rougit.

\- Je n’en ai jamais parlé... Mais j'ai un diplôme en illustration, dit-il et Stiles en reste bouche bée.

\- QUOI ? Hurle-t-il puis claque une main sur sa bouche quand une dizaine de personnes le regardent étrangement. Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi tu n’as jamais mentionné que tu avais un diplôme ? Il fait une pause. Ou que tu pouvais dessiner ?

Derek hausse les épaules, en se frottant le cou.

\- Ça ne s’est jamais présenté. Je ne dessine pas beaucoup. Ça demande trop d'attention pour pouvoir rester vigilent.

Stiles le regarde presque avec crainte.

\- Tu dessines. Je te jure, Derek Hale, j’en découvre un peu plus sur toi chaque jour, dit-il en secouant la tête avec un petit sourire. Mec, nous allons t’acheter un carnet de croquis et tout ce qu’il faut avant de repartir.

Derek lève les yeux.

\- Stiles, ce n’est pas…

\- Non, vraiment, dit Stiles. Je prends des tonnes de photos de ce voyage. Tu peux dessiner des trucs. Il bat des cils. Tu peux même dessiner mon joli visage, taquine-t-il et Derek lève les yeux au ciel si fort que ça doit faire mal.

\- Oh mon Dieu, je vais dessiner ton visage hideux de façon à ce que tu puisses voir à quoi tu ressembles vraiment, le taquine Derek avant de lui donner une bourrade. Allez, continuons avant que le personnel de l’exposition nous dise que nous ralentissons tout le monde.

Stiles se contente de sourire.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, nous allons t’acheter des fournitures pour le dessin et tu vas dessiner au moins une chose à chaque arrêt que nous ferons. Même si c'est juste un truc tout petit. Deal ?

Derek fait une moue mais ne dit pas non, ce que Stiles prend comme une victoire. Ça va finir sur le blog ce soir.

* * *

**Le blog :**

Jour 1 : Nous sommes partis !

Salut les gars !

Je sais que vous devez encore tous être très en colère en lisant ça, parce que nous sommes partis comme ça. Mais ce blog est essentiellement pour vous rassurer et pour que vous sachiez ce que nous faisons et que tout va bien. Je sais que vous détestez la règle « pas de téléphone », mais c’est comme ça !

Aujourd’hui, nous allons à San Francisco pour aller voir Magnolia. Nous irons voir son spectacle, manger un morceau et retour à l’hôtel. Nous ferons les touristes demain. Désolé les gars, mais c’est la seule fois où je posterai le long du chemin. (Derek vient de dire : Putain, ton père va me tirer dessus !)

Mise à jour : Les tramways sur câble sont trop cool ! Nous allons les prendre demain !

 

Jour 2 : Salutations de San Francisco !

Salut les gars !

Hier soir, c'était tellement amusant ! Magnolia <3 tu vas me manquer. Elle est si impressionnante. Personne ne m'a jamais fait me sentir plus à l'aise dans ma peau qu'elle et elle est l'une des meilleures amies que je pourrais avoir (Sans vous offenser les gars ! Je vous aime tous ! Scott, tu es toujours mon frère et tout, mais c'est plus facile de parler à un Drag Queen pour certaines choses !).

Aujourd'hui Derek et moi sommes allés à un musée assez impressionnant. Des tonnes de choses uniques. Après cela, Derek m'a emmené à une certaine boutique de taxidermie horrible et m'a fait flipper avec des animaux morts ce qui a été totalement pas cool !

Il dit que c’était pour rire, mais il ment ! (Derek dit que je dois vous dire que c’était pour rire et qu’il ne ment pas… Mais il le fait !) Nous avons pris les tramways sur câble et OUI ! C’était aussi amusant que ce que j’imaginais ! Même Derek a apprécié comme un chien avec sa tête par la fenêtre ! (Aïe, Derek m'a juste poussé un peu trop fort pour que ce soit drôle. Bas les pattes, Derek, j'écris, pas toi !)

En outre, les gars ... Nous sommes allés à un musée de la bande dessinée et DEREK a révélé ce qu'il ne nous a JAMAIS dit ! Il a un diplôme en ILLUSTRATION ! Derek Hale ! Il dessine ! Je vais lui acheter des fournitures et le faire dessiner les endroits où nous irons. (Oui, il a protesté. Non, ça n’a pas influencé ma décision.) Donc oui, nous nous sommes bien amusés. Nous allons encore plus le faire.

J'espère que vous avez accepté maintenant que nous ne prenons pas d’appels et que nous ne vous parlerons pas. Sans rancune, hein ? Eh bien, continuez à venir sur le blog et vérifier les mises à jour.

Je vous aime, les gars !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'adore Magnolia ^^


	3. Virginia City, Nevada (via le lac Tahoe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE! Je suis super en retard pour le chapitre 3 et il y a une raison. Je sais pas si ça en est une bonne, mais c'est une raison
> 
> Donc, j'ai fait quelques horreurs sur la trad de ce chapitre et en relisant les autres pour vérifier, je me suis rendue compte que c'était la même chose. Donc, je suis désolée, mais je vais passer la mise en ligne à toutes les deux semaines, parce qu'il faut que je retravaille tout ça. Il est hors de question que je vous fasse lire quelque chose qui ne rendrait pas justice à la fic d'origine. J'espère que vous comprendrez et ne m'en voudrez pas :D
> 
> Donc à dans deux semaines et bonne lecture ^^

Jour 3 : Virginia City, Nevada (via le lac Tahoe)

Derek et Stiles s’arrêtent pour le petit déjeuner sur leur chemin vers l'est. Ils roulent pendant des heures en regardant les villes passer et laisser place à des forêts et des montagnes. C’est très calme, la plupart du temps ils écoutent de la musique au lieu de parler. Ce n’est pas un mauvais silence, mais un silence heureux, confortable, où parler n’est pas nécessaire. Comme ils traversent une petite ville, Stiles voit un panneau qui indique "Lac Tahoe", et il a une idée.

        - Hé Derek, prends la prochaine sortie, demande-t-il

Derek lève un sourcil, mais met son clignotant pour signaler son changement de voie.

        - Où allons-nous ?

Stiles charge une carte sur son téléphone.

        - Cette route peut nous emmener au Nevada probablement encore plus vite, mais surtout elle passe près d’un endroit où nous pourrons nous arrêter et voir le lac Tahoe.

Il lève son téléphone pour que Derek puisse voir l’écran, l’éblouissant au passage.

        - Je crois que je me souviens avoir fait du camping avec mes parents quand j'étais petit, au Lac Tahoe, du côté du Nevada mais je ne me souviens pas à quoi ça ressemble. Donc, je veux m’y arrêter.

Derek hausse les épaules.

        - Ça semble bien. Je n'ai jamais été au Lac Tahoe. Et puis de cette façon, nous ne sommes pas obligés d’aller jusqu’à Reno. On passe toujours par Carson City ? Demande-t-il et Stiles consulte la carte.

        - Ouais, mais de cette façon, c'est une ligne droite, il n’y a pas de détour.

Il ferme son téléphone et regarde Derek.

        - Alors, quelles sont les chances que tu aies apporté un maillot de bain ?

Derek lui lance un regard plat.

        - Est-ce que j’ai l’air d’un type qui va à la piscine ?

Stiles se moque.

        - Génial ! Donc tu ne vas pas venir te baigner avec moi si on trouve un coin sympa ? Questionne-t-il et Derek secoue la tête, puis fais un geste vers la banquette arrière.

        - Non, mais je vais pouvoir utiliser le kit de dessin que tu m'as fait acheter. Les montagnes doivent être vraiment belles, à Lac Tahoe.

Stiles se ragaillardit.

        - Cool ! Je pourrai regarder ? Demande-t-il et Derek lui fait un regard sévère.

        - Peut-être après le voyage, déclare-t-il, un peu mal à l’aise. Je n'ai pas esquissé dans un long moment. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un regarde mes premières tentatives.

Stiles hoche la tête, se penchant en arrière dans son siège.

        - Je peux comprendre ça, dit-il doucement.

Quand ils atteignent le lac, ils traversent la ville d’Incline sur le chemin vers une plage qui est sur la carte de Stiles. Quand ils arrivent, il y a beaucoup de personnes sur les plages de sable blanc. Ils se garent, sortent de la voiture et regardent autour d’eux. Derek pointe un chemin menant à travers la petite péninsule.

        - Allons voir par là.

Ils marchent sur des rochers et sortent de la ligne des arbres de l'autre côté, s’arrêtant soudain pour regarder.

        - Whoa, souffle Stiles.

Il se tourne vers Derek pour voir un regard étonné sur son visage.

        - Wow, c'est Derek Hale sans voix !

Derek regarde Stiles et fait une grimace.

        - Tais-toi, c'est beau, dit-il et Stiles sourit.

        - Tu admires la jolie vue, dit-il en désignant les énormes rochers blancs, collant hors de cristal clair, l'eau bleu-vert, et les magnifiques montagnes au loin.

Il sourit et fait un clin d'œil.

        - Je vais encore l'embellir, plaisante-t-il en enlevant son T-shirt, avant de tendre son téléphone à Derek pour se ruer vers l'eau.

D’un coup de pieds, il se débarrasse de ses chaussures et laisse tomber sa chemise au-dessus d'eux avant d'avoir atteint le bord du lac ?). Derek le regarde courir dans l'eau et puis plonger et se mit à rire en secouant la tête avant de grimper sur l'un des gros rochers qui dominent  la petite crique où Stiles nage. Il enlève sa chemise, puis la roule en boule pour faire comme un oreiller, et s’installe, tenant son carnet de croquis sur ses genoux. Il regarde le lac et prend le crayon de sa poche pour qu'il puisse dessiner comme il l’a dit.

Si, plus tard, le dessin représente Stiles flottant sur le dos dans l'eau cristalline, les yeux fermés et paisible, à la place du paysage ... eh bien, personne n’a besoin de le savoir, de toute façon.

OoOoO

Il ne leur faut qu’une heure pour se rendre à leur prochaine étape : Virginia City, Nevada.

Virginia City était autrefois une ville minière en plein essor qui, à son apogée, avait été un emplacement central entre Denver et San Francisco. Stiles a choisi d’y prendre une chambre pour la nuit – même si c’est encore le milieu de la journée – à cause d'une chose : Il veut totalement aller dans une mine.

Derek pense que c’est ridicule, mais il y a plusieurs « visites de mines » et Stiles est déterminé à aller dans une vraie mine. Quand ils arrivent, en passant par la ville, Stiles peut dire que même Derek est un peu impressionné par l’ « atmosphère d’une authentique ville minière ».

        - Je t’avais dit que ça valait le coup, taquine-t-il et Derek lève un sourcil.

        - Je n'ai rien dit, dit-il et Stiles lui lance un regard entendu.

        - Tu m’as jugé avec tes sourcils quand j’ai mentionné cet endroit. Ne le nie même pas.

Stiles s'appuie contre la portière de la Camaro et sourit en regardant un Saloon qui était autrefois une banque où sont annoncées les visites des mines.

        - Ça a l’air sympa. Nous devrions y aller.

Derek regarde l'hôtel devant lequel ils passent.

        - Hé, c'est celui où nous sommes ? Demande-t-il, attirant l'attention de Stiles.

Stiles lève les yeux et hoche la tête.

        - Ouais ! Le Silver Queen. Mec, c'est tellement cool ! Oh mon Dieu, j'ai besoin d'un chapeau de cow-boy !

        - Oh mon Dieu, non, tu n’en as pas besoin, se moque Derek, puis sourit quand Stiles lui jette un regard furieux. Tu n’as pas une tête à chapeau.

        - Mouais, peut-être. Je sais pas, je pense que ça peut le faire, dit Stiles, puis fixe Derek. Toi, tu pourrais sans doute. Tu as le visage d’un cowboy rugueux, dit-il, avant de toucher la joue de Derek. Les pommettes aident.

Derek lui donne une pichenette quand il fait une marche arrière pour se garer devant l’hôtel.

         - Tu dis n’importe quoi, Wild Stiles, plaisante-t-il et Stiles gémit.

         - C'est tout ce que tu as ? Interpelle-t-il alors que Derek sort de la voiture.

Stiles rattrape Derek alors qu'ils entrent dans l'hôtel et arrive devant la dame à la réception. Elle se lève quand ils arrivent, sa robe de costume flottant autour d'elle.

         - Eh bien, bon après-midi ! Comment puis-je vous aider ? Demande-t-elle, ses cheveux d'argent tombant en boucles autour de son visage.

Stiles fixe sa tenue.

         - Um, une réservation au nom de Stilinski ? Demande-t-il et elle hoche la tête, avant de vérifier son registre.

         - Ouais, chambre dix-huit, ça vous semble correct ? Annonce-t-elle et Stiles hoche la tête.

         - Oui, cela ressemble à ce qu'on m'a dit au téléphone, dit-il, en prenant la vraie clé avec un carré en bois frappé d’un « 18 ».

         - Je vois que vous restez une seule nuit, les garçons hein ? Interroge-t-elle Stiles pendant que Derek sort son portefeuille pour lui donner sa carte de crédit. Vous ne restez pas dans le coin ?

Stiles secoue la tête.

         - Non, juste pour le reste de la journée avant de repartir demain.

Elle hoche la tête.

         - Pas beaucoup de vacances, hein ?

         - Eh bien, nous avons pris la route. On ne reste pas très longtemps au même endroit, explique Stiles. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'est après cela.

Elle sourit, en regardant entre lui et Derek.

         - Ouais, vous les garçons avez raison d’en profiter pendant que vous êtes jeunes ! Il n'y a pas de vacances une fois que vous commencez à avoir des enfants que vous avez à nourrir et loger. Je ne vous blâme pas. Si j'avais encore l'âge, je me trouverais un beau jeune homme et prendrais la route, aussi.

Elle tend sa carte à Derek, ainsi que les documents à signer. Quand il termine et rend son stylo et la feuille elle le remercie et leur explique comment trouver leur chambre.

          - Et voilà, passez une bonne soirée, les garçons. Et n'hésitez pas à venir me trouver si vous avez besoin des renseignements ou toute autre chose, dit-elle, faisant un petit sourire à Stiles. Je ne vous blâmerai pas si vous ne le faites pas, donc pas de souci.

Il sourit largement.

        - Merci !

Lui et Derek sortent pour récupérer leurs sacs et, même si aucun d'entre eux n’en a un gros, c'est compliqué de monter les escaliers étroits et de passer dans les minuscules couloirs. Quand ils arrivent dans leur chambre, Stiles ouvre la porte et pousse un soupir de soulagement quand il voit combien elle est grande.

Derek entre derrière lui et jette ses sacs sur la table près de la fenêtre avant de mettre ceux de Stiles avec les siens. Il a entendu le soupir de Stiles et se retourne pour le voir marcher jusqu’à la fenêtre, totalement fasciné par ce qu’il voit. Derek ne regarde même pas, cependant, parce que ses yeux sont finalement attirés par la chambre elle-même. Plus précisément, par le lit.

Il n’y en a qu’un.

        - Euh, je suppose que tu n'as pas vérifié les lits en ligne ? Demande-t-il à Stiles qui fredonne d’un air absent. Derek glousse. Il n'y en a qu'un.

Ça a le mérite d’éclater la bulle de rêverie du plus jeune et il cligne des yeux, horrifié.

        - Quoi ?

Il regarda le lit de taille Queen ( _152cmx203cm aux Etats Unis. 160x200 en Europe_ ), puis ricane.

        - Oh. Euh ...

Il prend un air penaud et Derek fait un geste de la main.

        - Stiles c'est bon. C'est un assez grand lit. Ce n'est pas comme tu prenais beaucoup de place, taquine-t-il.

Stiles se moque.

        - Oui, et tu parleras différemment quand je ferais l’étoile de mer sur toi, dit-il, alors qu’il pousse Derek avec son épaule. Regarde, dit-il doucement, et Derek se poste à côté de lui, épaule contre épaule, et regarde dehors les montagnes au-delà de leur baie vitrée géante. C'est si beau.

Derek hoche la tête.

        - Ça l’est vraiment, admet-il, laissant tomber le silence comme ils restent là, regardant fixement les montagnes au loin, sans dire un mot.

OoOoO

Stiles sourit à Derek alors qu'ils vont au saloon qu’ils ont vu plus tôt.

        - Donc. Après la visite de la mine, quelles sont les chances que tu me payes une bière ? Demande-t-il, papillonnant des cils.

Derek lui lance un regard plat.

        - Je t’ai laissé le verre que tes amis t’ont donné à San Francisco, mais je ne vais sûrement pas t’acheter de l'alcool. C'est une chose de fermer les yeux, mais t’en fournir ? Bien sûr que non. _Shérif_ Stilinski, souligne-t-il.

Stiles soupire mais hausse les épaules.

        - Eh bien, ça valait le coup d’essayer, dit-il, se frottant les mains. Très bien. Allons chercher de l’or !

Il tire Derek par le bras pour aller les inscrire à la prochaine visite avec un bel enthousiasme

Derek ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que peut-être une visite de la mine n’est pas trop nulle si elle excite autant Stiles.

OoOoO

Au moment où ils retournent dans leur chambre, il est assez tard. Stiles a insisté pour aller se promener après le dîner, promenade qui s’est transformée en marche autour de la ville, ce qui a abouti à regarder toutes les différentes scènes dans les Saloons. Aucun d'eux n’a bu, mais ils ont trouvé amusant d'inventer des histoires sur les différentes personnes en costume dans les différents endroits où ils vont. Il est minuit passé au moment où ils arrivent à leur chambre, en essayant de rester silencieux car ils ont été un peu instables dans les couloirs étroits.

Quand ils arrivent dans leur chambre, Stiles va à la salle de bain d'abord et le temps que Derek en sorte, Stiles est déjà recroquevillé sous les couvertures. Derek marche doucement sur le côté vide du lit et s’y glisse lentement, seulement pour que Stiles se mette à parler.

        - Ne t’embête pas, je ne suis pas encore endormi.

Derek laisse échapper un petit soupir amusé et s’installe correctement dans le lit, tirant les couvertures sur sa poitrine.

        - Dors Stiles.

Stiles se retourne et fait face à Derek, qui a mis ses bras sous sa tête et regarde le plafond. Stiles contemple son profil et se niche dans son oreiller.

        - Admet que j'ai de bonnes idées.

Derek fredonne d’un air fatigué.

         - Ouais. Maintenant dors.

Stiles regarde la poitrine nue de Derek et se mord la lèvre, exhortant son corps à ne pas réagir à sa proximité alors que le loup est assez proche pour savoir.

         - Tu n’as pas froid ? Demande l’humain, en tirant les manches de sa chemise de flanelle sur ses doigts. Il fait froid.

Derek grogne et tourne le dos à Stiles.

         - J’ai chaud, maintenant dors ! Nous nous levons tôt demain.

Stiles soupire.

         - Très bien, grincheux.

Il glisse son visage dans l'oreiller et soupire encore.

        - Bonne nuit, Derek.

        - Bonne nuit, Stiles, grogne Derek. _Dors_!

Stiles roule des yeux mais se met à l'aise et fait comme il a dit.

OoOoO

Et si, quand Stiles se réveille au milieu de la nuit, sa joue est pressée entre les omoplates de Derek et son bras autour de la taille de Derek, c’est juste une réaction naturelle à la chaleur à côté de lui.

* * *

 

** Le blog : Quelle journée ! **

Nous avons pris la route de l’est aujourd’hui. Nous nous sommes arrêtés au Lac Tahoe pour nous baigner (Derek me fait remarquer que je me suis baigné et que lui a dessiné. Ennuyeux.) Ensuite, nous avons été jusqu’à Virginia City pour visiter une véritable mine et aller boire un verre au saloon ! (Derek dit que je dois vous dire que c'est un mensonge vicieux et qu’il ne me laissera jamais boire d'alcool sous sa garde parce que, et je cite : "Deux mots : SHERIF Stilinski". Derek est tellement tatillon). La vue de notre fenêtre ! Bon dieu ! regardez ces montagnes ! Note à part, je suis quasi sûr qu'ils pensent que nous sommes un couple. _(Normalement sur le blog, il y a une photo des montagnes ^^)_

Nous partageons un lit (Je vous vois venir, bande de petits obsédés ! ) Et en y réfléchissant, je suis sûr que la dame à la réception a présumé que Derek est mon petit ami à la façon dont elle m’a dit : « Si j'avais encore l'âge, je me trouverais un beau jeune homme et prendrais la route, aussi », et elle dit des choses surs « en profiter maintenant avant d’avoir des enfants » et WOW. Je viens d’imaginer Des monstres aux mini-Sourcils. Mec. Derek aurait les enfants les plus étranges.

(Mise à jour : Stiles ne rentrera malheureusement pas à la maison, je dois le tuer pour qu’il arrête de dire des trucs comme ça sur moi !)

ARRÊTE DEREK ne t’avise pas de CLIQUER


	4. Moab (Utah)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement désolée!!!  
> J'ai été prise dans mes trucs et et non je n'ai aucune excuse  
> Pardooooooooooon!!!!!!

**Jour 4 : Moab, Utah**

Derek et Stiles commencent leur journée tôt. Ils ont une _longue_ route. Après Virginia city, ils reprennent l'autoroute, passant des collines et des paysages magnifiques, mais absolument _aucune_ ville. Ils doivent même faire leur première pause pipi sur le bord de la route.

Stiles dit que c'est un genre de « Rite de passage viril quand on prend la route », mais Derek se sent juste extrêmement bizarre de devoir grimper une pente raide pour se soulager derrière un buisson, de façon à ce qu'aucune personne dans les voitures qui passent ne puisse le voir.

\- Sérieusement Derek, tout le monde a déjà vu une queue, dit dédaigneusement Stiles.

Derek soupire.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas vu _ma queue_.

\- Ouais, mais tu l'as montrée à des gens avant, donc clairement, il n'y a rien d'étrange alors pourquoi t'en inquiéter ?

Il hésite, puis hausse les sourcils, jetant un regard oblique au loup.

\- Attends, les loups-garous n'ont pas de queues bizarres, pas vrai ? Genre… D'une forme étrange ? La queue de Scott a l'air normal. Celle d'Isaac est normale aussi. Mais tu es né loup garou alors, je suppose que…

\- Oh Mon Dieu, mon pénis est normal, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Demande Derek, incrédule. Et wow « la queue de Scott a l'air normal » ? Comment tu sais ça ?

Stiles lui jette un regard neutre.

\- Alors d'abord, on est amis depuis assez longtemps pour avoir pris des bains ensemble. Ensuite, je joue à La Crosse, on prend des douches ensemble. Nus. Et on se balade dans les vestiaires, juste en serviettes. La nudité n'a rien de bizarre pour des ados.

Derek le fixe, ébahi.

\- Ouais, mais… Tu ne _regardes_ pas, si ?

Stiles grogne.

\- Tu prétends ne pas le faire, mais tous les ados comparent mentalement leur camelote. T'as un aperçu du gars à côté de toi et c'est genre « Hum, la sienne est un peu 'Insère l'adjectif comparatif ici' que la mienne. C'est totalement normal, sourit-il, satisfait. Ou si tu es Danny et moi, tu fais semblant de ne pas regarder, parce que les gens penseront que tu _mattes_ et tu admires secrètement le paysage.

\- Conneries, tu te ferais botter le cul par les autres parce que tu es un pervers dans les vestiaires. J'te crois pas, le contredit Derek et Stiles ricane.

\- Mec, personne ne botte le cul de Danny ? il est _énorme_ , souligne l'humain et le Bêta lui lance un regard scandalisé. Pas comme CA, dit Stiles, puis hésite. Ouais, ok, j'admets, j'ai regardé et Dany est absolument proportionné à son corps gigantesque à ce niveau-là. Mais vraiment mec. Il est l'un des mecs les plus grands du lycée et il a probablement autant de muscles que toi, mais il est tellement long qu'il a l'air fin. Ses bras sont totalement aussi gros que les tiens, si ce n'est plus et on dirait que tu te muscles pour t'amuser.

Derek hausse les épaules.

\- Je me muscle pour m'amuser.

Stiles grogne.

\- Bien sûr que c'est pour t'amuser.

Le loup sourit soudainement.

\- Tu sais… Tu n'es plus vraiment maigre non plus, dit-il balayant le corps de Stiles des yeux. Quelqu'un essaye de faire concurrence à ses amis loups-garous.

Stiles fronce les sourcils.

\- Je ne suis pas franchement plus gros ou je ne sais quoi. Je veux dire, tu dis que j'ai pris des bras, mais je suis toujours plutôt maigre.

Derek hausse un sourcil.

\- Attend, tu ne te muscles pas plus qu'avant ?

\- Nan, j'ai pas le temps, mec, sourit Stiles, se regardant. Je suppose que courir pour ma vie m'a fait un peu de bien, après tout.

Il lève la tête et se rapproche de la fenêtre.

\- Oh cool! Hey, sors ici!

\- Stiles, on vient juste de faire une pause pipi, soupire Derek.

\- Non mec, ma vessie n'est pas si petite, dédaigne Stiles. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y a un vieux site de crash d'OVNI dans cette ville.

Derek lui jette un coup d'œil.

\- On va aller voir un champ ?

Stiles étrécit les yeux.

\- Qui a planifié ce voyage ? Questionne-t-il de façon rhétorique.

Derek ronchonne, mais prend la sortie, quittant l'autoroute pour entrer dans la ville qu'ils traversaient.

\- En plus, j'ai faim. On peut totalement manger.

Derek hausse les épaules.

\- Si tu le dis.

OoOoO

Derek soupire alors qu'ils entrent dans le parking d'une station-service.

\- C'est ça la grande aventure dans le Moab ? on a conduit pendant 9h pour prendre de l'essence ?

Stiles lui jette un regard noir.

\- Non imbécile, répond le plus jeune en sortant de la voiture, avant de rentrer à nouveau. Oh putain, ça caille. Pourquoi il fait si froid ? On est en _Août !_

Derek ouvre sa portière et sort à son tour.

\- C'est pas si mal. C'est la nuit dans le désert Stiles. Bien sûr que ce n'est pas des plus chauds…

\- Il faisait genre 40° aujourd'hui ! Argue Stiles, attrapant un T-Shirt à manches longues qu'il utilisait comme oreiller un peu plus tôt.

Il le met alors qu'il fait le tour de la voiture pour rejoindre Derek.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu n'as pas froid ?

Derek hausse les épaules.

\- Je te l'ai dit. La température des loups-garous est plus haute que celle des humains.

Stiles roule des yeux.

\- Peu importe.

L'humain marche jusqu'à une jeep garée à quelques places de la leur et Derek le suit de près quand il voit un home en sortir et les rejoindre.

\- La fête Stilinski ? Hésite l'homme, tendant la main.

Stiles hoche la tête en lui serrant la main.

\- Ouais, c'est nous. Je suis Stiles et lui, c'est Derek, dit –il et l'homme sert également la main du loup. Derek, c'est le moment de vérité. Tada !

Il écarte largement les bras.

\- Nous allons observer les étoiles !

Le gars ricane et lâche la main de Derek.

\- Je suis Rob et je suppose que Stiles gardait la surprise ?

Derek regarde Stiles en étrécissant les yeux.

\- Je me demandais pourquoi il m'avait fait conduire neuf heures au lieu de nous arrêter et prendre une chambre d'hôtel.

Stiles sourit.

\- On a pris la route, explique-t-il. J'ai vu un de vos dépliants à une station-service, il y a environ 300km et j'ai réservé pour ce soir, sans rien lui dire. C'est plus drôle que de le harceler, dit-il avec un sourire en coin en direction de Derek, y gagnant un roulement d'œil.

Rob glousse.

\- D'accord. Bien, si vous êtes prêts, on va y aller. Vous me suivez juste et on va aller à notre point d'observation.

Stiles hoche la tête vers Derek.

\- T'as entendu le monsieur ? Allons-y ! Dit-il, excité, poussant Derek jusqu'à la voiture.

Quand ils sont dans la Camaro, Derek jette un coup d'œil à Stiles.

\- Sérieusement, on va observer les étoiles ?

Stiles le regarde sincèrement, le menton haut.

\- Ouais, ça te pose un problème ? Questionne-t-il, puis il sourit. Allez Derek ! Le ciel du désert va être incroyable avec toutes les étoiles qu'on va voir. Encore mieux que dans la réserve, c'est pas génial ?

Derek hausse les épaules.

\- Si tu le dis, Stiles. Ça peut même être sympa, admet-il et Stiles sourit, satisfait.

\- Exactement.

Quand ils arrivent au point d'observation, il y a une petite zone dégagée où une femme les attend et des télescopes en position. Ils sortent de la voiture et Rob les conduit jusqu'à la femme et les télescopes.

\- Les gars, je vous présente Sheila. Elle aide avec l'astronomie. Elle a un peu plus d'expérience que moi, alors si vous avez des questions spécifiques, c'est pour elle, explique-t-il. Nous avons un petit groupe ce soir Sheila.

\- Je vois ça. Salut, je suis Sheila.

Stiles lui serre la main.

\- Je suis Stiles et lui, c'est Derek, les présente l'humain.

Elle serre également la main du loup.

\- Bien, vous êtes prêts à commencer ? Demande-t-elle.

Stiles hoche la tête, puis regarde Derek qui fixe déjà le ciel avec admiration et il sourit alors qu'il se tourne vers Sheila.

\- Je pense que oui.

Ça a l'air de plaire à Derek, comme Stiles l'avait prédit, quand Sheila et Rob leur montrent comment se servir des télescopes et leurs donnent des conseils sur où regarder et ce qu'ils voient exactement. Avec les télescopes, ils peuvent voir tellement de choses, mais même sans, le ciel est juste extraordinaire. Après que Rob et Sheila aient fini et qu'ils commencent à ranger, Stiles et Derek les remercient, mais ne font aucun mouvement pour les suivre quand ils montent en voiture et partent. L'humain attrape la main de Derek et lui sourit.

\- Allez, dit-il, tirant le loup vers des rochers.

Derek utilise sa prise sur la main de Stiles pur l'empêcher de tomber, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en haut.

Stiles soupire alors qu'ils observent la vallée devant eux et les étoiles juste au-dessus.

\- C'est juste fou, fait-il et le Bêta lui serre la main.

\- C'est définitivement quelque chose, répond-il.

Stiles ne s'embête pas à lâcher la main de Derek et entrelace même leurs doigts avant de se rapprocher pour combler l'espace entre leurs épaules.

Derek hausse un sourcil et Stiles lui rend tranquillement son regard.

\- Tu es chaud, dit-il simplement, comme si c'était la seule raison dont il avait besoin pour tenir la main de Derek.

Derek l'observe pendant un moment, mais aucun d'eux ne bouge. Finalement, Derek se détend à son tour et regarde ailleurs. Stiles essaye de s'installer plus confortablement contre lui, jusqu'à ce que Derek lève le bras et l'enroule autour des épaules de Stiles, le tirant plus près. Stiles ronronne contre la chaleur et se décale assez pour poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Derek, regardant les étoiles avec lui.

Après ce qui semble à la fois des heures et des minutes, Stiles fait la moue et soupire.

\- On devrait probablement y aller, si on veut aller en ville et dormir quelque part.

Derek hésite et prend ensuite un air résolu alors qu'il parle.

\- Nous avons des couvertures et des sacs de couchage, dans la voiture, rappelle-t-il à Stiles.

Ils ont emballé les couvertures et les sacs de couchage au cas où ils tombent sur une chambre avec un si mauvais lit que le plancher serait préférable pour Derek. Stiles a décliné l'offre pour un sac de couchage, mais Derek lui en a pris un quand même.

Stiles se mord la lèvre et regarde Derek.

\- Tu es sûr ? Questionne-t-il, observant toujours les étoiles avant de parler à nouveau. Je parie que ce serait génial de dormir avec ça au-dessus de nous.

Derek hausse les épaules comme si ce n'était pas un problème, mais tous deux pouvaient sentir la tension.

\- Ouais. Tant que ça te va de manger des casse-croûtes ce soir.

Stiles sourit.

\- Mec, j'ai des Peeps (NdT : marque de marshmallow). Nous devons absolument faire un feu et griller des guimauves.

Derek semble légèrement inquiet.

\- Je doute que cela fonctionne de la même manière avec des Peeps. Et puis, qui a des peeps après Pâques ?

Stiles renifle, la tête haute comme s'il refusait d'avoir honte.

\- J'adore ça alors j'en achète beaucoup. Fais-moi un procès, dit-il.

Le plus jeune tourne les talons et dévale la formation rocheuse pour courir vers la voiture.

\- Peeps, préparez-vous à être rôti !

Derek lève les yeux et descend également.

\- Je vais faire le feu, dit-il en secouant la tête face à l'absurdité de ce qu'ils vont faire.

OoOoO

Stiles brandit triomphalement son bâton portant un truc noirci, carbonisé qui était avant un peeps de guimauve et sourit.

\- C'était une excellente idée, merci Derek !

Il attrape un peep cru et le lève.

\- Oh Nooooon, singe-t-il avec une voix aiguë et grinçante. Vous êtes un homme horrible, Derek ! Vous l'avez laissé assassiner mon cousin Fred…

\- Oh mon Dieu, Stiles, tu vas trop loin, grogne Derek.

Néanmoins, il ne peut pas cacher son sourire quand il regarde Stiles depuis sa place, alors qu'il est en appui sur ses coudes, allongé sur le sac de couchage, tandis que Stiles est assis sur un rocher qu'il a traîné près du feu pour qu'il puisse « créer son chef-d'œuvre. »

\- Tu fais parler ta nourriture. On dirait que tu as trois ans...

\- T'es pas drôle, l'interrompt Stiles en lui tirant la langue.

Il regarde le peeps cru.

\- Il est très ennuyeux, pas vrai ? Dit-il au peep qu'il fait répondre. Oui, Stiles ! Il est super ennuyeux ! Quelqu'un doit retirer le bâton qu'il semble avoir dans le cul ! Halète Stiles. Wow M. Peeps ! C'est tellement grossier !

Il change de nouveau sa voix.

\- C'est surtout vrai !

Derek le fixe gravement.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà dit que tu avais besoin d'un psy ? Questionne-t-il.

Stiles rit, vif et joyeux. Derek se rallonge, regardant les étoiles et les braises envoyées en hauteur par le feu.

\- En plus, monsieur peep ne devrait pas donner de conseils qu'il n'a pas l'intention de suivre, dit-il, avant de ricaner comme il a entend Stiles s'étouffer sur un peeps fondu.

\- Putain de merde, est-ce que tu viens de faire une blague sexuelle ? S'égosille Stiles, pour ensuite se fendre d'un grand sourire plein de résidus roses de peeps.

\- Mec, Derek Hale. Faire des blagues sexuelles. C'est un miracle !

Derek hausse les épaules.

\- Hey, j'ai un sens de l'humour. Je ne le montre pas parce que ça va ruiner ma réputation de « pauvre et triste bad boy », dit-il, citant ce que Stiles lui a dit quelques semaines plus tôt.

Stiles sourit d'un air penaud.

\- Je plaisantais ? Tente-t-il et Derek lève un sourcil. Très bien, mais vraiment, mec, dit-il, en s'asseyant plus droit. Des fois, tu es drôle. Tu peux être vraiment drôle et plutôt intéressant. Mais tu gardes cette attitude de ruminement sombre et, je l'admets, ta vie a été dure, mais tu n'as pas à continuer le côté négligé, la veste en cuir, les yeux de chiots et…

\- Je ne fais pas des yeux de chiot !

\- Tu les fais maintenant ! Dit Stiles, montrant les yeux de Derek. Tu ressembles à un chiot triste et c'est inutile. Tu es un homme intelligent, tu es beau, tu es un loup-garou athlétique, et tu peux agir autrement qu'avec cette maladresse que tu continues de montrer. Je l'ai vu, ajoute-t-il. Tu peux être une personne normale mais tu éloignes les autres, tu as des amis dans la meute, mais tu ne cherches pas à t'en faire d'autres. -Il fit un geste entre eux- Tu passes du temps avec des adolescents, Derek. Tu pourrais trouver un job et avoir des amis adultes et faire... Tout ce qu'un gars dans la vingtaine qui ne va pas à l'université devrait avoir envie de faire.

Derek se mord la lèvre, fixant le feu.

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire, admet-il avec hésitation.

Stiles cligne des yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

\- Stiles, avoir dix-huit ans ne fait pas soudainement de toi un « adulte ». Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est une vraie vie. Je ne sais pas comment avoir un job. Personne ne me l'a jamais expliqué quand j'étais à New York. Laura travaillait et j'allais à l'école. Et quand on était à Beacon Hills, mon père travaillait, mais j'avais seize ans, pourquoi aurais-je eu besoin de savoir comment il a obtenu ce poste ? Ma mère n'avait pas le temps pour un travail, elle était l'Alpha. Laura n'avait pas de travail avant le feu, mon grand-père non plus. Merde, Peter avait vingt-deux ans et il n'avait pas de job non plus.

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Et même si j'avais un travail, je ne sais pas comment payer des impôts. Je ne sais pas comment faire la cuisine, je sais seulement comment faire le ménage parce que j'ai toujours aimé le faire lorsque j'étais un enfant. Ça me calmait. Même mon permis n'est pas légal…

\- Quoi ?! L'interrompt Stiles. Mec, ton permis est faux ?

Derek hausse un sourcil et Stiles soupire, mais lui fait signe de continuer.

\- Écoute, ce que je veux dire c'est que tu agis comme si j'étais un adulte, pas seulement en raison de circonstances de merde qui m'ont fait grandir plus vite et la loi qui dit que j'en suis un. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec les autres jeunes de mon âge, parce que la plupart d'entre eux sont fraîchement sortis de l'université avec quelques bonnes perspectives d'avenir et je suis chanceux d'avoir vécu aussi longtemps. -Il baisse les yeux- Au risque de paraître comme le « triste chiot » que tu disais que j'étais, je suis aussi merdique en tant qu'adulte que je l'étais en tant qu'Alpha.

Stiles fronce les sourcils.

\- Derek, tu n'étais pas un Alpha merdique.

Derek lui jette un regard et Stiles secoue la tête.

\- Non, tu étais un Alpha sans entraînement. Tu avais peur et seul et tu as fait ce que tu as pu, Derek, Sourit-il tristement. Tu me ressembles beaucoup, de ce point de vue-là. Je suis le seul humain dans une meute de loups-garous et je dois faire avec. Tu as fait de ton mieux pour rester en vie, comme moi.

Derek regarde attentivement Stiles et parle à son tour :

\- Mais tu as fait face. Évidemment, ça craint un max pour toi et tu as eu des moments difficiles, mais depuis que je te connais, tu es le seul à ne pas avoir été tenté d'abandonner et tu ne te lamentes pas sur toi-même, Stiles, grimace légèrement le loup. Merde, tu es en train de mourir et tu es encore celui qui n'abandonne pas.

Finalement, il sourit.

\- C'est probablement d'une bonne chose que Scott ait été mordu cette nuit-là, en fait et pas toi. Tu serais probablement en train de militer pour les droits des loups-garous ou un truc comme ça.

Stiles hausse les épaules.

\- Je fais ce que je fais, parce que c'est ce que j'ai connu toute ma vie. Ma mère était prof d'histoire, alors j'ai appris à faire des recherches dès mon plus jeune âge. Mon père est le Shérif, alors résoudre des énigmes et quoi faire après, je sais aussi le faire. On m'a appris à tout faire pour protéger les gens, surtout ceux auxquels tu tiens et même ceux qui ne méritent pas ton aide, parce que ce sont des êtres humains et que c'est ce qui est juste, sourit tristement le jeune. Et soyons honnête, tu as fait du mieux que tu as pu pour faire la même chose Derek. T'as juste pas eu les mêmes chances que moi.

Derek lui sourit.

\- Scott a de la chance de t'avoir, parce que soyons honnête, s'il était l'Alpha tout seul ? Il aurait craint.

Stiles grogne.

\- Oh ouais, mec. Il ne se souvient même pas de son propre numéro de sécurité sociale, Derek. Je dois lui dire à chaque fois qu'il en a besoin.

Stiles reprend un peu son sérieux, en regardant le peeps qu'il met sur le bâton.

\- Tu vas garder un œil sur lui, pas vrai ? demande-t-il, doucement. Il lève les yeux avec un sourire triste. Tu sais, quand je serais parti ?

Derek inspire brusquement, mais hoche la tête.

\- Bien sûr.

Stiles hoche la tête, en regardant le feu distraitement. Derek se racle la gorge et s'assoit.

\- Très bien, viens ici, pour me montrer « Les merveilles incroyable d'un peep grillé » espèce de cinglé, dit-il et Stiles lève les yeux avec un sourire narquois.

\- Oh mec, tu as manqué tellement de choses !

Il rassemble les peeps et le bâton et fait le tour du feu. Il se laisse tomber sur le tapis de sol à côté de Derek et lui tend le bâton.

\- Très bien, que la fête commence ! Dit-il et Derek rit à l'enthousiasme de Stiles.

Après quelques ajustements et erreurs (Principalement, Derek mettant le feu à un peep et l'envoyant voler par –dessus la falaise quand il tente de le secouer pour l'éteindre. Ce qui fait paniquer Stiles qui a peur qu'ils commencent un feu de brousse. Mais il se rend compte que le peep s'est écrasé à quelques mètres de l'affleurement et éteint tout seul.), Derek finit par mordre dans un marshmallow grillé à l'extérieur et moelleux à l'intérieur et il gémit de surprise, les yeux écarquillés. Le loup se tourne vers Stiles qui sourit.

\- J'te l'avais dit, sourit-il et Derek fait un vague geste de la main jusqu'à ce qu'il ait avalé et puisse parler.

\- Putain de merde, c'est bon, déclare-t-il avec surprise et Stiles lui sourit d'un air suffisant.

\- Ouais, rétorque-t-il en donnant un coup de coude au Bêta. J'ai de bonnes idées, tu sais ? Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

Derek se lèche les doigts et pousse Stiles, joueur.

\- Tes idées ne sont pas complètement nulles, concède-t-il, avant de manger le reste de son peep. Donne m'en un autre, fait-il en tendant son bâton à Stiles.

Après avoir terminé tous les peep, ils éteignent le feu et s'allongent sur les sacs de couchage avec les couvertures enroulées autour d'eux. L'air est frais chaque fois que la bise souffle, aussi se serrent-ils l'un contre l'autre. Ils discutent et regardent les étoiles. Stiles pointe quelque chose du doigt et fait une forme.

\- La seule que je peux trouver, c'est Orion. Le reste, je l'ai oublié ou je n'arrive pas à le voir, dit-il, seulement pour être interrompu par Derek qui se tourne et passe son bras autour de lui, sa tête venant prendre place sur le torse de l'humain.

Stiles hésite, puis baisse les yeux. Il fond quand il se rend compte que Derek est endormi. Stiles laisse retomber sa main et enroule ses doigts autour de l'avant-bras du loup. Il ferme les yeux et passe sa main gauche dans les cheveux de Derek, les caressant doucement.

\- Jolie façon de me dire que je t'ennuie, hein ? Murmure-t-il, regardant à nouveau le ciel.

C'est facile de s'endormir sous le ciel le plus beau que l'humain n'ait jamais vu, avec Derek contre lui.

OoOoO

Au matin, alors que Stiles observe le lever du soleil sur la vallée, il prend quelques photos et est surpris quand Derek se réveille, s'assoit sans un mot et pose sa tête sur son épaule, drapant son bras autour de la taille du jeune.

\- Reviens dormir encore un peu, murmure Derek d'une voix rauque, clignant paresseusement des paupières en regardant l'écran du téléphone de Stiles pendant qu'il prend des photos.

Stiles fredonne.

\- J'arrive. C'était juste trop beau, répond-il, tout aussi doucement, alors même qu'il n'y a personne à des kilomètres à la ronde qui puisse les entendre.

Derek fredonne à son tour, frottant le bout de son nez sur le T-Shirt de Stiles.

\- Ouais, ça l'est, acquiesce-t-il, sa main caressant doucement les côtes de l'humain.

Stiles fredonne encore, prenant une autre photo du ciel et de la lumière sur les rochers. Lumière qui les baigne d'une lueur orange et rouge.

Sans que Stiles le remarque, trop distrait, les yeux de Derek ne sont ni sur la vallée, ni sur l'écran du téléphone.

**Le blog :**

_1er article :_

Nous sommes allés observer les étoiles dans le désert de Moab, Utah. C'est stupide comme c'était incroyable.

Il y a tellement de choses que je veux dire, mais je ne peux pas à cause de qui est en train de lire ça. Disons simplement que c'est incroyable comme la seule personne à des kilomètres peut être présente pour vous quand personne d'autre n'est là pour le voir.

Derek n'a jamais rien fait de plus fort pour moi que ce qu'il fait maintenant.

_2nd article :_

Le plus beau lever de soleil qui ait probablement jamais existé.

(Derek ne cesse de dire que le lever du soleil est la deuxième plus belle chose au sujet de ce matin, mais il est juste embêtant, donc nous allons l'ignorer. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce dont il parle, mais ha, comme c'est choquant).

Je voudrais voir ça tous les jours 3.


	5. Crested Butte

CHAPITRE V : Crested Butte

Jour 5: Les sources chaudes de Conundrum (conundrum Hot Springs)

 

Derek roule des yeux quand Stiles essaye de lui vendre pourquoi ils vont aussi loin dans les montagnes.

               - On va faire une heure de trajet en plus – alors qu’on vient d’en faire déjà 9, dois-je préciser  - pour voir _des toilettes extérieures à deux étages_  ?

Stiles a un petit sourire suffisant.

               - Ouais ! Dit-il en battant des cils. Allez Derek, à quel point c’est COOL ?! Genre… Sérieux ? Tu ne chierais pas sur la personne juste en dessous ? Je veux _savoir_!

Derek le fixe pendant un long moment, puis soupire, tournant à gauche au lieu de droite. Il secoue la tête.

               - Pourquoi je t’aime bien ? Marmonne-t-il et Stiles bat des cils, ses mains sur son torse.

               - À cause de mon physique ravageur et de mes plaisanteries spirituelles, répond-il et Derek grogne.

               - Peut-être que je suis masochiste, dit-il.

Stiles lui fait un sourire véritablement alarmant, ses sourcils remuant de manière terrifiante.

               - Ew, ne fais pas ça. On dirait que tu vas me tuer.

Stiles fait la moue.

               - Je visais sexy.

               - Ah ! Non, pas moyen, rit Derek, tapant le volant de sa main. Oh putain, n’essaye plus d’avoir l’air sexy. Plus jamais, continue-t-il en secouant la tête. Ça ne peut pas être ta façon d’avoir l’air sexy. Tu dois t’envoyer en l’air dans le noir total ou quelqu’un t’aurait déjà dit que tu as l’air d’un tueur en série.

Stiles fait une grimace.

               - Et comment je le saurais ? Demande-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Derek hausse un sourcil.

               - Parce que quelqu’un t’aurait dit : « Hey, ce n’est pas sexy, je remets mes fringues. » C’est vraiment mauvais Stiles.

L’humain rit légèrement.

               - J’étais dramatique. Ce que je voulais dire, c’est comment quelqu’un qui n’existe pas aurait pu me dire à quel point mon expression sexy était mauvaise.

Derek fronce les sourcils.

               - Quoi ? Tu parles par énigmes !

Stiles hésite, lui jetant un coup d’œil.

               - Mec attend. Est-ce que tu as raté tout ce truc de « Stiles n’a pas de petite amie ? » Fait-il en roulant des yeux. Derek, mon pote, sérieux.

               - Quoi ? Demande le loup en haussant les épaules. Il est évident que tu ne vis pas l’espèce de truc dramatique comme Scott et son triangle amoureux bizarre, mais ce n’est pas comme si je prêtais attention à qui sort avec qui. C’est toi qui es au lycée, pas moi. Je me fichais déjà de ce genre de trucs quand _moi_ j’y étais.

Stiles lui jette un regard morne.

               - Il y a une différence entre « ignorer les ragots » et ne pas remarquer ça, fait-il en se désignant. C'est pas vraiment un aimant à filles.

Il fronce les sourcils.

               - Ou à mecs. Danny ne veut toujours pas me dire si je suis séduisant ou pas, ce qui me fait dire qu’il essaye d’épargner mes sentiments.

Derek lui sourit pour lui montrer son soutien.

               - Hey, ne sortir avec personne n’est pas un problème. Merde, avec mon passé, je suggère que tout le monde pratique le « plus jamais de relation ».

Stiles sourit soudain.

               - Mec, t’en as absolument aucune idée, pas vrai ? Demande l’humain, avec un gloussement amusé. Mec, Derek, la seule fille que j’ai jamais embrassée a été un des sacrifices de vierges. Enfin, non, Lydia m’a embrassé, mais c’était parce que j’avais une attaque de panique, soupire-t-il dramatiquement. C’est triste, un de mes plus grands rêves se réalise et j’étais trop flippé pour savourer la seule fois où j’embrasserais jamais les lèvres parfaites de Lydia Martin, fait-il rêveusement.

Le pied de Derek glisse de la pédale d’accélérateur et il regarde Stiles, bouche bée.

               - Attends, _quoi ?_

Il fronce les sourcils.

               - Mais tu allais tout le temps au Jungle…

               - Pfff, genre quatre fois et c’était pour aider Danny à rendre son mec jaloux, dédaigne Stiles. Je n’ai même pas eu besoin de l’embrasser pour ça, dit-il en croisant les bras. Bâtard. Tu sais, c’est totalement de sa faute si je vais mourir vierge ? Je l’aurais carrément fait. Mais non, apparemment, ils n’avaient pas « rompu », ils avaient juste « une passe difficile », donc pas de baisers ni draguer d’autres mecs. Juste danser pour le rendre jaloux, explique-t-il en roulant des yeux. Quel dommage.

Derek secoue la tête avec incrédulité.

               - Wow. Tu n’as embrassé qu’une seule fille, dit-il et Stiles se vexe.

               - Hey, il n’y a rien de mal à ça, se défend-il.

               - Non, mais je ne me moque pas de toi, c’est juste…, ricane Derek. Okay, ne lui dit pas que j’ai dit ça, mais si Scott peut avoir, non pas une, mais deux filles qui sont sorties avec lui, alors il n’y a aucune raison pour qu’il y ait encore des célibataires à Beacon Hills.

Stiles roule des yeux.

               - C’est à moi que tu le dis ? Derek, j’avais l’habitude d’être le _moins_ bizarre de nous deux.

Il secoue la tête en soupirant.

               - Putain de loups-garous et leur foutu sex-appeal.

Derek glousse.

               - Ne t’inquiète pas, tu as vu mon palmarès ? Tu ne rates rien.

Stiles hoche la tête.

               - Comme si je ne le savais pas. Je le jure devant Dieu, si Scott se morfond à cause d’Allison un jour de plus, je le descends moi-même.

Derek ricane, mais se mord la lèvre pour éviter de dire quoique ce soit.

OoOoO

Quand Stiles et Derek quittent les toilettes extérieures à deux étages (c’était aussi nul que Derek l‘avait prédit), ils font le plein d’essence quand Stiles remarque un parking avec quelques voitures, mais aucun bâtiment aux alentours. Alors qu’il pose ses deux en-cas sur le comptoir et paye, il désigne la fenêtre.

               - Qu’est-ce que toutes ces voitures font là ? Demande-t-il au caissier.

Le vieil homme regarde et sourit.

               - Ah, les hippies, dit-il et Stiles cligne des yeux.

L’homme glousse.

               - Il y a un chemin par-là. Il traverse la montagne jusqu’aux sources chaudes de Conundrum. Les hippies aiment monter et camper là-haut. D’habitude, y a plus de monde, mais il y a un festival de musique à quelques heures d’ici, alors beaucoup sont là-bas ce week-end.

Stiles hume.

               - Des sources chaudes ?

L’homme hoche la tête.

               - J’y suis allé une ou deux fois, il y a quelques années. C’est une randonnée difficile pour des vieux os comme les miens.

               Stiles regarde et réfléchit.

               - Dure comment ?

L’homme le regarde.

               - Vous pourriez probablement la faire sans trop de difficultés. L’air est plus rare là-haut, alors si vous avez l’habitude d’une altitude plus proche de celle du niveau de la mer, vous pourriez avoir du mal sur la fin. Il y a un peu moins de 13 kilomètres et la déclinaison est d’environ 1 kilomètre, mais si vous y allez doucement, vous vous acclimaterez.

Il regarde dehors, là où Derek met de l’essence, et glousse.

               - J’ai dans l’idée que votre jeune homme n’aura aucun problème, dit-il.

Stiles jette un coup d’œil et voit que la façon dont Derek est appuyé contre la voiture fait ressortir tous les muscles de son corps.

               - Ouais, probablement pas, dit-il en payant. Merci, mais encore une question, ajoute-t-il en plissant les yeux. Où se trouve le magasin de sport le plus proche ?

OoOoO

Quand Stiles a suggéré qu’ils achètent du matériel de camping et fassent la randonnée jusqu’aux sources chaudes, Derek n’a pas pensé que c’était une mauvaise idée. Ils ont acheté des sacs à dos, une petite tente, de la nourriture de randonnée, des vêtements de pluie au cas où, quelques essentiels tels que des allume-feux, et un kit de premiers secours, une lampe à batterie et des lampes torches. Ils se sont dit qu’ils pourraient utiliser les tapis de sol et les ouvertures qu’ils ont déjà vu qu’il fait encore chaud, alors ils n’ont pas besoin de sacs de couchage. Ils partagent l’eau et la nourriture et Derek prend la tente et le matériel de couchage, parce qu’après tout, il est un loup-garou.

Malgré tout, Derek n’a pas pris en compte la condition de Stiles. Les six premiers kilomètres ou presque, Stiles n’a quasi aucun mal à soutenir le rythme de Derek. Pourtant, alors que le chemin devient plus pentu, la respiration de l’humain devient extrêmement laborieuse. Il est pâle et suant quand ils arrivent en haut de la crête abrupte. Derek s’arrête et sort une bouteille d’eau qu’il donne à Stiles.

               - Tiens, bois, dit-il.

Stiles prend une gorgée et la lui rend.

               - Merci. Allons-y, halète Stiles et Derek secoue la tête.

               - Non, reposons-nous une minute, dit-il en tendant la main. Et laisse-moi porter…

Stiles se rejette en arrière.

               - Mec, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

Derek hésite, haussant un sourcil.

               - J’essaye juste de t’aider…

               - J’ai pas besoin d’aide, Derek, dit férocement Stiles avec un regard noir.

Il remonte son sac, se tourne et recommence à marcher sans un regard en arrière.

               - Allons-y.

Derek baisse la tête, mais le suit. Il reste derrière Stiles. L’humain devient de plus en plus lent et sa respiration est tellement irrégulière que Derek a peur qu’il se rende malade. Quand Stiles trébuche sur une pierre et manque de tomber, Derek s’élance, sa vitesse de loup-garou étant la seule raison qui lui permet de le rattraper.

               - Stiles sérieusement, arrêtons-nous, essaye Derek, mais Stiles se dégage de sa prise. Stiles, tu dois t’arrêter ! On devrait probablement faire demi-tour, tente le loup.

               - Je n’ai pas besoin de ton aide, halète Stiles, se tournant pour regarder Derek. Et on _ne_ fait _pas_ demi-tour !

Derek secoue la tête.

               - Alors laisse-moi te porter. Je suis assez fort pour t’avoir sur le dos. Juste un peu. Tu vas te faire du mal comme ça…

               - Est-ce que je _ressemble_ à Bella Swan pour toi ? Crache Stiles, les joues rouges de colère, ça se mélange avec sa pâleur blafarde ce qui ne sert qu’à lui donner l’air encore plus malade. Ta mélancolie et tes tendances flippantes peuvent faire de toi le sosie d’Edward, mais je _ne_ suis _pas_ Bella !

Derek cligne des yeux.

               - Est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire quelque chose ? Demande-t-il et Stiles roules des yeux.

               - Pourquoi ai-je cru que tu comprendrais une référence à de la culture populaire ? Marmonne Stiles, puis soupire. Derek, juste… Allons-y, plaide-t-il, fixant le loup, les yeux creux, la peau pâle et en sueur. Son torse se soulève toujours lourdement alors qu’il se bat pour avoir de l’oxygène.

Alors qu’il fixe Stiles, Derek est frappé par une pensée qui lui coupe le souffle.

Stiles a l’air d’être sur le point de mourir… Parce que _c’est le cas_.

Stiles tremble et semble s’étouffer avec chaque respiration qu’il prend.

               - Stiles, dit doucement Derek, mais Stiles lui jette un regard mauvais. Stiles, s’il te plaît. Juste quelques minutes ?

L’humain secoue la tête, essuyant maladroitement la sueur qui lui coule dans les yeux.

               - Non, continuons…

               - J’ai besoin de me reposer, dit soudainement le loup.

Stiles lui lance un regard sceptique et Derek lève le pied comme pour soulager sa cheville.

               - Tu vois ? Je me suis tordu la cheville. Aïe. Je dois m’arrêter, désolé.

Derek « boite » jusqu’à un arbre et s’appuie contre, enlevant son sac.

Stiles plisse les yeux, mais souffle et le rejoint. Il pose son sac sur le sol à côté de celui de Derek et glisse le long d’un tronc, posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

               - D’accord, juste une minute. Le temps que tu guérisses, marmonne-t-il, rendant évident par son ton qu’il ne croit pas Derek une seule seconde.

Derek hoche la tête, mais ne perd pas une seconde, utilisant sa vitesse de loup-garou pour prendre discrètement les bouteilles d’eau et la lampe torche, un sac de nourriture et les choses les plus lourdes du sac de Stiles pour les mettre dans le sien. Quand sa respiration est redevenue à peu près normale, Stiles relève la tête.

               - D’accord, allons-y.

Il remet son sac sur ses épaules et fronce les sourcils, le secoue un peu avant de jeter un regard suspicieux à Derek, mais ne dit rien.

Derek porte son sac maintenant bien plus lourd à son épaule sans aucune difficulté et marche derrière Stiles, le regardant avec inquiétude, alors qu’ils grimpent jusqu’au sommet. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il demande à Stiles de s’arrêter ou prendre une pause, Stiles s’agite de plus en plus, alors le plus âgé finit par abandonner, acceptant qu’il doive regarder le jeune homme avoir du mal avec une randonnée qui n’aurait été rien quelques mois plus tôt.

Derek a vu Stiles courir huit kilomètres avec Scott, Isaac et Danny comme si de rien n’était. Il est mince comparé à eux et plus faible, mais il n’était pas en mauvaise forme. Il est toujours athlétique. Stiles a du mal avec une randonnée de treize kilomètres, parce qu’il est _malade_. Les premiers symptômes que le cancer de Stiles a atteint ses poumons est un souffle plus court quand il jouait à La Crosse avec les autres et maintenant, Derek peut voir à quel point ça a progressé. Ça ne fait qu’un mois et Stiles se fatigue clairement plus rapidement au cours de leur voyage, mais rien d’aussi flagrant. Il ne pouvait pas l’ignorer, mais l’a mis sur le compte de la fatigue. Regarder Stiles avoir du mal avec cette randonnée pour quelqu’un d’aussi athlétique que lui est à vous briser le cœur, parce que c’est une preuve du fait que Stiles _est mourant._

Ces derniers jours, Stiles a été si joyeux et excité qu’il a été facile pour Derek d’oublier que bientôt, ce jeune homme brillant et énergique qui respire la vie ne va que s’affaiblir. La seule personne qui n’a jamais abandonné ou lâché prise, a choisi de céder et de laisser sa maladie l’emporter parce que l’alternative est trop douloureuse et vouée à l’échec. Derek ne peut pas empêcher quelque chose au fond de lui de craquer quand il réalise pour la première fois que ces quelques semaines ensemble vont être la dernière fois qu'il verra la lumière à l'intérieur de Stiles, qui est devenu une ancre pour Derek quelque part pendant leur amitié. Que Stiles soit là pour lui est devenu une des constantes sur lesquelles Derek s'appuie et maintenant, il sait que ça va s'arrêter. Et Derek n'est pas sûr de savoir comment appréhender la réalisation que son temps avec Stiles est compté et que, dans les mois qui arrivent, il va devoir dire au revoir à une autre personne qui a rendu sa vie plus belle. Savoir que Stiles est en train de le quitter et ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'en empêcher est l'une des pires tortures qui soient. Au moins, avec les autres, la séparation a été brutale, sans que ça dure pendant des mois avec un déclin long et difficile. Toutes ses pertes l'ont touché dans sa chair, le laissant écorché vif, sans plus personne pour le voir mais ça. Etre témoin de la détérioration de cette lumière vibrante alors qu’elle passe d’un phare aveuglant à une chandelle tremblante qui vacille est, quelque part, pire que tout ce qu’il a jamais eu à vivre.

Il pourra finalement dire au revoir à quelqu’un, mais pour le bien de Stiles, il sait qu’il ne devra jamais montrer à quel point exactement, Stiles est important pour lui.

Plus que tout, alors que Stiles s’éloigne, il semble que les derniers morceaux de l’innocence de Derek qui était encore intacte s’éloignent avec lui.

OoOoO

Quand ils arrivent aux sources, Derek attrape le poignet de Stiles et le tire jusqu’à un lieu de campement décent, ignorant complètement les autres campeurs. Ça peut attendre après qu’il a obligé Stiles à s’asseoir, boire et se _reposer_. Stiles ronchonne, mais il tremble plutôt méchamment alors qu’il s’assoit sur un rocher et sirote un peu d’eau jusqu’à ce que ses lourds halètements deviennent des souffles plus légers. Derek le laisse pour monter la tente, comme ça ils n’auront pas à le faire plus tard, et met leurs sacs à l’intérieur. Quand il se tourne pour revenir vers Stiles, il le voit marchant vers les sources où d’autres personnes sont ensemble près de l’eau et certains sont dans le bassin supérieur. Derek soupire, mais le suit. Il a découvert qu’il est inutile d’essayer de faire que Stiles se repose plus de quelques minutes.

               - Coucou !

Derek rattrape Stiles au moment même où un homme âgé avec un chapeau de paille et un short leur fait signe de la main.

               - Comment ça va les jeunes ? Les accueille-t-il.

Stiles agite la main et sourit.

               - Salut. C’est une magnifique journée, hein ? Dit-il, regardant la vue par-delà les bassins.

               - Oh ouais, dit l’homme en hochant la tête. La pluie ne viendra probablement pas avant un moment. Vous êtes arrivés juste à temps.

Il tend la main à Stiles.

               - Je suis Bob et voici ma femme, Willow, dit-il en indiquant une femme à quelques mètres, allongée sur ce qui ressemble à un matelas de paille, méditant visiblement.

               - Je suis Stiles, dit l’humain. C’est Derek.

Bob hoche la tête et sourit.

               - Salut Derek. On dirait que vous avez un peu mieux supporté la randonnée que votre ami, hein ? Dit-il et Stiles ricane.

               - Eh bien, l’altitude et la maladie ne font pas bon ménage, je suppose, dit Stiles, atténuant la gravité de la situation.

Il regarde autour des bassins et fredonne.

               - Alors Bob, les panneaux indiquant l’endroit disent que les vêtements sont en option, vrai ? Demande-il et Bob rit.

               - À peu près sûr que les personnes dans le bassin inférieur sont nues. La moitié du bassin supérieur aussi. Vas-y mon frère ! Dit-il et Derek se racle ostensiblement la gorge.

               - Vraiment Stiles ? Lui demande-t-il et Stiles se tourne vers lui, haussant un sourcil.

               - Pourquoi pas ?

Derek plisse les yeux.

               - Tu vas courir partout à poil ?

Stiles sourit, narquois et commence à marcher en enlevant son T-Shirt.

               - Magnolia m’a dit « Ne te retiens pas » et j’en ai pas l’intention.

Il fait un clin d’œil.

               - Pas de meilleur moment pour vivre que quand on va mourir, pas vrai ?

Il jette son T-Shirt à Derek et tourne la tête pour regarder les sources, saluant les gens près desquels il passe. Derek reste planté là, le T-Shirt dans son poing serré, les yeux écarquillés quand Stiles s’arrête près d’un bassin et enlève ses chaussures puis son pantalon, regardant Derek assez longtemps pour crier :

               - Hey, viens surveiller mes affaires !

Il enlève son boxer et le fait tomber sur la pile, puis se laisse glisser dans l’eau.

               - Votre ami a la bonne attitude, dit Bob.

Derek lui jette un regard neutre avant de soupirer et de suivre Stiles près de l’eau.

Le loup s’arrête et laisse tomber le T-Shirt de l’humain au-dessus de la pile du reste de ses vêtements, puis croise les bras alors que Stiles plonge sous l’eau. Quand il remonte et passe une main sur son visage pour en chasser l’eau, il cligne des paupières et sourit :        

               - L’eau est bonne et chaude. Tu devrais venir.

Derek roule des yeux et ricane.

               - Ça va devenir vraiment drôle quand ton cul pâle aveuglera quelqu’un, dit-il.

Le sourire de Stiles devient légèrement dragueur.

               - Je sais pas, Mark là-bas – Il hoche la tête vers un mec de l’autre côté de la piscine – n’a pas l’air de s’en plaindre.

Derek voit l’homme en question ouvertement zieuter Stiles. L’humain se lève, se révélant totalement à partir des cuisses et il tend une main.

               - Allez, t’as même pas besoin de te mettre à poil, dit-il avec un sourire qui lui fait trois fois le tour du visage. Même si je vote pour que tu le fasses, comme ça, je pourrais ajouter une photo de ton cul nu au post d’aujourd’hui sur le blog…

               - Oh que non, dit Derek, puis il roule des yeux. Je vais aller chercher mon carnet de croquis. Éclate-toi bien à te faire mater par de vieux hippies, ajoute-t-il et Stiles lui fait un clin d’œil et un salut, puis retourne parler aux autres personnes présentes dans la piscine.

OoOoO

Derek revient de la tente après avoir enfilé un T-Shirt à manches longues pour trouver Stiles assis autour d’une lanterne avec d’autres campeurs. Les feux de camp ne sont pas autorisés, mais la lueur de la lune et la lanterne leur suffisent. Derek s’assoit à côté de Stiles et lui tend un sachet de chips et une bouteille d’eau.

               - Mange, dit-il et Stiles lui sourit.

               - Merci Derek.

Il fait un signe aux autres.

               - Les gars, c’est Derek. Ignorez-le, il est grognon, taquine-t-il, bougeant pour s’appuyer contre les jambes de Derek quand celui-ci s’assoit sur un rocher derrière lui.

               - La ferme, Stiles, ronchonne Derek et Stiles sourit.

               - Voyez ? J’l’avais dit.

Il pose la tête contre le genou de Derek et ouvre le paquet de chips.

               - Je disais justement à Barb que tu as dessiné tout l’après-midi, commence Stiles, tout en offrant une chips à Derek, avant d’en enfourner une poignée dans sa bouche.

Derek lève les yeux et rencontre le sourire enthousiaste d’une femme avec des boucles folles.

               - Alors, vous êtes un artiste ? C’est pour ça que vous avez fait le voyage jusqu’à la montagne ? Le paysage est magnifique.

               - Pas vraiment, répond simplement Derek. Je suis juste le mouvement. C’est Stiles qui fait l’itinéraire depuis qu’on a pris la route.

               - Oh, pris la route ? Dit l’un des gars – Mark, si Derek voit correctement dans la lumière faible. Vous venez d’où ?

               - Nord de la Californie, dit Stiles. On en est au jour… Cinq, je crois ?

Derek hoche la tête.

               - Oui, aujourd’hui est le cinquième jour.

Stiles sourit.

               - Ouais, cinquième jour en direction de l’Est. Un gars à la station-service a suggéré cette randonnée et ce campement.

Le premier ami à qui ils ont parlé, Bob, se tourne vers Stiles.

               - Tu as eu l’air d’avoir un peu de mal avec la randonnée. Tu es sûr que c’était une bonne idée ? Je veux dire, tu as l’air bien maintenant, mais tu dois quand même redescendre. La descente est toujours plus facile, mais ça fait quand même 14 kilomètres.

Derek se tend et Stiles soupire, laissant sa tête retomber contre le genou du loup avant de la relever.

               - Je ne m’attendais pas à ça, admet-il. Je suis un athlète, je joue à La Crosse. J’aurais dû faire cette randonnée facilement. J’aurais dû être capable de _courir_ sur la moitié, même avec l’air plus rare. Derek n’a pas arrêté d’essayer de m’arrêter et de me faire me reposer, et j’aurais dû, mais j’étais si horrifié à l’idée que je ne pouvais pas faire cette randonnée alors que je fais du Cross-Country et joue à La Crosse.

Bob fronce les sourcils.

               - Eh bien, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

Stiles hausse les épaules avec un sourire.

               - Eh bien, en fait, je suis en train de mourir, mais hey, c’est pour ça que les voyages sont faits, tu sais ?

Derek cligne des yeux à la franchise de Stiles, mais ne parle pas. La femme de Bob, cependant, le fait.

               - Eh bien, tu as eu une bonne idée, dit-elle. Moi aussi, ajoute-t-elle avec un gloussement. J’ai un anévrisme. Je peux partir n’importe quand. Bob et moi nous sommes dits que nous allions voyager à travers le pays, voir ce qu’il y a à voir, faire les circuits. On adore faire de la randonnée et camper, alors ça, c’était le top.

Stiles hoche la tête.

               - Un cancer. Un cancer de la peau que je n’ai pas remarqué jusqu’à ce qu’il soit trop tard et que ça se soit propagé aux poumons. C’est pour ça que la randonnée a été si dure, les lésions sur mes poumons me font perdre mon souffle plus vite.

Mark glousse.

               - Donc, je suppose que tu n’en veux pas ? Demande-t-il en faisant un geste vers le joint que ses amis et lui font tourner.

               - Oh, j’aimerais bien, mais pas avec l’état de mes poumons, dit-il avec un haussement d’épaules triste. Je finirais par tousser toute la nuit.

Derek s’éclaircit la gorge.

               - _Shérif_ Stilinski, marmonne-t-il et Stiles penche la tête en arrière pour le regarder. Sérieusement.

Stiles se moque.

               - Derek, cet argument ne fonctionnera pas toujours…

               - _Shérif_. Stilinski.

Stiles lui tire la langue. Derek sourit et roule des yeux.

Stiles baille et il pousse le genou de Derek sur le côté, se laissant tomber en arrière et reposant l’arrière de sa tête contre le ventre du loup alors qu’il se cale entre ses genoux.

               - Je pense qu’on va se coucher tôt de toute façon, dit-il, regardant Derek. Tu te sens d’aller au lit quand j’aurai fini ça ? Demande-t-il, attrapant une autre chips dans le paquet.

Il en mange une et en offre une autre à Derek. Le loup la prend et hoche la tête.

               - Ouais, tu as besoin de te reposer après aujourd’hui, dit-il et Stiles sourit avec lassitude, reposant sa tête, les coudes sur les cuisses de Derek pendant qu’il mange.

Quand il a terminé, ils disent bonne nuit alors qu’ils se lèvent et quittent le cercle pour rejoindre leur tente. Elle est vraiment petite, si bien qu’ils se tiennent devant pendant un moment avant que, finalement, Stiles attrape leurs sacs et les sort.

               - D’accord, j’y vais en premier et tu viens derrière moi.

Il s’agenouille, rampe à l’intérieur et s’allonge. Derek fixe l’espace derrière lui et rampe à son tour, fermant la fermeture éclair avant de s’allonger. Stiles gigote, couinant quand le genou de Derek cogne ses côtes. Quand ils s’installent finalement, Stiles est à moitié étalé sur Derek. Le loup le regarde avec amusement, Stiles éclate de rire. Il laisse retomber sa tête et Derek rit contre ses cheveux.

               - On aurait dû vérifier la taille de la tente, dit-il doucement.

Derek se mord la lèvre, essayant de ne pas rire, mais Stiles voit son visage, rougit et lui frappe le torse.

               - Ne sois pas un pervers, c’est moi qui ricane au mauvais moment.

Derek l’attrape par les hanches et les tourne sur le côté.

               - Là, si on reste sur le côté, ça devrait le faire, dit-il et Stiles hoche la tête, se tournant pour mettre son dos contre le torse de Derek qui regarde la nuit par le filet de la tente.

               - Ça va ?

Stiles hoche la tête et baille.

               - Ouais, je suis bien.

Le bras de Derek autour de sa taille est lourd et chaud. Ils n’ont pas besoin de leurs couvertures avec la chaleur corporelle qu’ils partagent dans la petite tente. Stiles s’installe plus confortablement et Derek hume, rapprochant Stiles jusqu’à ce qu’il soit contre l’avant de Derek, comme un ours en peluche géant.

               - B’nuit Derek, murmure-t-il et Derek ronronne, hochant la tête contre le cou de Stiles au lieu de répondre.

OoOoO

Jour 6 : Les sources chaudes de Conundrum (conundrum Hot Springs)

Stiles se réveille en ayant envie de pisser. Quand il a terminé, il voit la ligne grandissante de rose et d’orange à l’horizon. Au lieu de retourner à la tente, il marche jusqu’à la piscine et jette un coup d’œil vers le camp. Personne ne bouge pour l’instant, d’après ce qu’il peut voir. Il fixe à nouveau l’horizon et sourit légèrement avant de retirer ses vêtements. Il glisse avec précaution dans l’eau chaude et regarde les nappes de brume s’élever de la vallée. C’est tellement beau. Le haut des montagnes enneigées au loin dans la vallée commence à être touché par les rayons du soleil. Il s’enfonce un peu plus dans l’eau jusqu’à ce que seules sa tête et ses épaules soient émergées.

C’est étrange comme le lever du soleil peut être beau, peu importe où il se trouve pour le voir. Stiles ne peut même pas se souvenir en avoir déjà vu un avant d’avoir pris la route. Il a déjà été éveillé pour voir le soleil se lever, mais il n’a jamais vu ce moment singulier avant. Le premier était au Moab et maintenant, ça. C’est magnifique de voir les montagnes alors que le soleil grimpe jusqu’à ce que la lumière atteigne le sommet.

Le silence est brisé par le doux clapotement de l’eau derrière lui et Stiles sursaute, tournant la tête juste à temps pour voir Derek se glisser dans l’eau. Le visage de Stiles reste neutre alors que la forme nue de Derek se glisse sous la surface. Les yeux de Derek rencontrent les siens, alors qu’il le regarde. Il ne parle pas alors que le loup s’enfonce jusqu’à ce que sa position reflète celle de Stiles. L’humain hausse légèrement un sourcil, mais Derek secoue gentiment la tête. Le loup se glisse derrière Stiles et sort la main de l’eau, les ruisselets s’écoulant jusqu’à son poignet alors qu’il tourne la tête de Stiles, ses doigts humides laissant des traces sur sa joue. La main de Derek glisse le long de son cou et de son épaule, laissant des traces humides sur la peau pâle. Stiles tourne à nouveau la tête, son cœur martelant sa poitrine alors que la main de Derek suit son bras sous l’eau jusqu’à ce qu’il entrelace ses doigts avec ceux de Stiles et glisse l’autre autour de la taille de l’humain pour rester contre son estomac. Derek se rapproche jusqu’à ce que son torse se presse contre le dos de Stiles, la peau nue s’effleurant avec seulement l’eau entre eux.

               - Tu vas manquer le lever du soleil si tu regardes ailleurs, chuchote Derek, la voix enrouée et épaisse de sommeil.

Ses lèvres effleurent l’oreille de Stiles et celui-ci frissonne légèrement.

Stiles ne dit rien, mais hoche la tête. Il laisse son cœur se détendre, se reposant contre Derek alors qu’il place leurs mains entrelacées autour de lui, jusqu’à ce que les deux paumes de Derek reposent sur son ventre. Stiles regarde devant lui, observant le soleil grimper lentement, éclairant la vallée. Derek laisse ses lèvres contre l’épaule de Stiles, les yeux cillant entre le lever du soleil emplissant la vallée et l’expression calme et paisible qui orne le visage de Stiles.

Stiles l’attrape à le regarder une fois que le soleil a franchi la crête des montagnes et éclaire le campement. Il sourit à l’air doux sur le visage de Derek et le loup fait un sourire étrange en retour, les lèvres se tordant alors qu’elles sont toujours contre l’épaule de Stiles. L’humain resserre juste sa prise sur les poignets de Derek et ferme les yeux, autorisant l’eau chaude et le corps fort de Derek contre le sien à garder au loin les inquiétudes qu’il a pour la journée.

OoOoO

Cette nuit-là, alors qu’ils sont allongés, enroulés l’un contre l’autre dans leur tente, Stiles glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux de Derek et lui dit doucement :

               - Au matin, on devrait redescendre. Après la montée, je suis encore plus déterminé à profiter de la force qu’il me reste, chuchote-t-il.

Derek se crispe contre lui, mais hoche la tête, sa barbe rappant contre le T-Shirt de Stiles.

               - Où est-ce que tu as envie d’aller ensuite ? Demande-t-il et Stiles ronronne.

               - Pas sûr, mais nous déciderons quand nous serons en bas de la montagne.

Il tapote le bout de ses doigts le long de la nuque de Derek.

               - Des idées ?

Derek secoue la tête.

               - Ton voyage. Tes décisions.

Stiles grogne avec lassitude.

               - C’est aussi ton dernier voyage avec moi Derek.

Derek se tend, les ongles enfoncés dans le sac de couchage sous eux, alors qu’il essaye de bloquer les pensées qui ont éclos aux paroles de Stiles. Il essaye de parler, mais n’arrive pas à trouver les mots, alors il choisit quelque chose de plus facile à la place.

               - Bonne nuit Stiles.

               - Bonne nuit Derek.

 

**Le blog :**

Apaisant…

Ce matin, nous sommes allés aux sources chaudes dans un endroit appelé Conundrum Hot Springs, dans les montagnes du Colorado. C’était paisible. C’était beau et apaisant. Les gens là-bas étaient tellement ouverts et libres que je me sentais comme si j'étais en mesure de résister à l'air raréfié, j'aurais voulu rester plus longtemps. Derek n'a pas dit grand-chose pendant que nous remballions le campement ce matin. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans la mienne non plus. Hier a été une journée étrange entre nous. Derek a passé la plupart de la journée d’avant-hier à dessiner la vue, mais hier, il a passé beaucoup de temps à me dessiner. Il donne l'impression qu'il ne le faisait pas - sans doute parce que nous avons tous deux passé la plupart de la journée nus et nous ne voulions pas que je sois gêné - mais chaque fois que je me suis arrêté de parler à quelqu'un du camp alors que nous discutions dans les piscines, il me regardait depuis l’endroit d’où il dessinait. Je suis inquiet de ce nuage qui pèse sur Derek. Je ne pense pas que ce voyage lui fasse du bien et je déteste ça. Il le fait pour moi et je pense qu'il aime ça, mais à chaque fois depuis un moment, il semble qu'il réfléchit trop et je ne veux pas qu’il le fasse. Il a appelé Cora encore aujourd'hui je m’inquiète que quelque chose n’aille pas avec elle. Je ne veux pas que ce voyage l’empêche de l’aider si elle a besoin de lui, mais je ne veux pas demander.

Eh bien, je suppose que nous allons voir plus tard.

Nous sommes à Colorado Springs aujourd'hui.

Je mettrai à jour plus tard.


	6. Colorado Springs, Colorado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nouveau chapitre doux amer

Jour 7 : Colorado Springs, Colorado

Le trajet jusqu’à Colorado Springs ne leur prend que quelques heures, aussi quand ils arrivent ont-ils le temps visiter le Musée Tesla où Stiles avait envie d’aller et il leur reste encore du temps. Le musée est plutôt drôle, mais Derek est d’une humeur étrange et Stiles n’arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Quand ils passent devant le panneau d’une réserve de loups, il ne peut résister à la tentation d’y aller et voir comment les loups-garous sont, comparés à leurs frères canins.

Stiles observe Derek alors qu’il conduit.

               - Donc Derek, le visage contemplatif te va bien et tout, mais haut-les-cœurs, mec ! On va voir certains de tes cousins !

Derek roule des yeux.

               - Les loups et les loups-garous sont totalement différents. Nous n’avons aucune relation avec les loups –

               - Faux, tes poils ont un ADN similaire avec ceux d’un loup, contre Stiles.

               Derek hausse un sourcil et un bruit surpris.

               - Heu, je ne savais pas ça. Ça expliquerait pourquoi certains Alphas peuvent se transformer en vrai loup, je suppose. Mais c’est tellement rare que la plupart d’entre nous suppose que nous sommes juste une forme d’humains avec de la magie, pas de réelles caractéristiques canines.

Stiles hausse les épaules.

               - Ce serait fascinant à étudier. Si j’avais plus de temps, je pourrais utiliser Scott comme cobaye pour tellement de théories. Lydia et moi pourrions faire des études là-dessus. Putain, je pourrais laisser des notes sur mes théories et des trucs que j’aurais observés pour Lydia.

Derek tapote ses doigts sur le volant.

               - Hypothétiquement, qu’est-ce qui se passe si les loups n’aiment pas les loups-garous et nous attaquent ?

               - Tu veux dire _toi_ , pointe Stiles. Tu sens tout lupin.

Derek ricane.

               - Tu as dormi enroulé dans une couverture à l’odeur toute lupine.

Stiles grimace.

               - Oh merde. Je vais être un jouet à mâcher pour loup.

               - Nan, tu iras bien. On calme les chiens, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas faire pareil avec les loups, dit simplement Derek. Et s’ils nous mangent, au moins, on mourra en s’amusant, tente-t-il et Stiles se moque.

               - TU iras bien. Je vais mourir dans le sang. Tellement pas juste.

Il sourit soudain.

               - En même temps, si je me fais manger, tu devras l’expliquer à mon père. Je rirais tout le long du chemin dans l’au-delà en sachant ça.

Derek grimace.

               - Oh seigneur, dire à ton père que je t’ai laissé te faire manger est très haut sur la liste de mes pires peurs. Il me tirerait dessus. Beaucoup. Et ça ferait mal.

Stiles lui jette un regard neutre.

               - Mon père « te tirerait dessus beaucoup. » Bon français, Derek. Mots bons, homme des cavernes.

               - Et qu’est-ce que tu penses de ceux-là : Mords-moi, contre Derek et Stiles ricane.

               - Ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment comme ça, tu ne vas pas te transformer en humain parce que l’un d’eux te mord.

Stiles hésite.

               - Pas vrai ? Ajoute-t-il, incertain.

Derek roule des yeux –encore– et rit.

               - Je ne pense pas que ça marche comme ça. Même si je n’ai jamais été mordu assez fort par un humain pour que ça perce la peau, alors qui sait ? Ne le découvrons pas, je détesterais être un humain.

Stiles cligne des paupières.

               - Ewwww, ça veut dire que quand tu couches avec des humains, c’est de la bestialité.

               - Quoi ? Ew Stiles ! Geint Derek. C’est merdique –

               - C’est du sexe inter-espèces ! Dit-il en faisant la grimace. Oh mon dieu, Scott fait dans la bestialité !

               - Ça n’en est pas, argumente Derek. Ce n’est pas comme si les loups-garous couchaient en étant transformés… Je ne pense pas, ajoute-t-il.

Stiles ricane.

               - T’as jamais couché avec un autre loup-garou, hein ?

Derek lui jette un regard noir.

               - Les seuls que j’ai jamais rencontrés étaient de la famille, des adultes quand j’étais gosse ou des gens qui ont essayé de me tuer. Alors non, pas vraiment.

Stiles fredonne.

               - Si un loup-garou et un humain ont un bébé, ce sera un loup-garou ou un humain ? Est-ce que les loups-garous peuvent avoir des bébés humains ? Est-ce que ça joue si les deux sont nés loups-garous ? Est qu’il y a, genre… Une version Sang Pur chez les loups-garous comme pour les sorciers dans Harry Potter ? Commente Stiles, songeur.

               - L’un ou l’autre, oui, pas sûr et probablement à un certain moment dans le passé, mais probablement plus maintenant, répond Derek et Stiles cligne des paupières.

               - Attends, tu connais ce genre de trucs ?

Derek hoche la tête.

               - C’est génétique, donc un loup-garou et un humain peuvent avoir soit l’un soit l’autre ou peut-être un hybride avec les sens, mais sans la transformation. Je n’ai jamais entendu parler d’un hybride, mais apparemment c’est possible. Mon plus jeune frère était humain et mes parents étaient tous les deux des loups-garous. Je pense que si les deux parents sont nés loups-garous, alors il est super rare d’avoir un bébé humain, mais je ne peux pas être sûr. Ce ne sont que des suppositions basées sur le fait que mon père a été mordu. Ma mère était probablement une louve « Sang Pur », mais je ne sais pas pour ses ancêtres. Juste que si on remonte jusqu’à ses grands-parents, tout le monde est né loup-garou.

Stiles cligne des paupières.

               - Putain de merde, tu es totalement Harry Potter, si Harry avait couché avec Voldemort ! Dit-il et Derek lui jette un regard neutre.

Stiles grimace.

               - Merde, désolé, je n’avais pas l’intention de dire ça tout haut.

Derek roule juste des yeux.

               - Tu fais ça souvent.

               - Ouais, c’est une malédiction. Sauf qu’au lieu de me transformer en créature de la nuit, j’ai pas de filtre.

Il soupire dramatiquement, avant d’ajouter :

               - Une fois, j’ai informé Danny que j’avais envie de lécher ses muscles dorsaux. C’est pas comme si j’avais un béguin pour Danny ou rien, c’est juste qu’ils avaient l’air sympa à lécher et j’ai lâché ça sans penser : « Oh ouais, c’est flippant. » C’est pour ça qu’on était pas amis avant tout ce truc de loups-garous. C’était en 3ème, dit-il et Derek ricane.

               - Crois-le ou pas, j’étais vraiment doux quand j’étais plus jeune. J’ai juste arrêté d’avoir des amis et tout, quand on est parti à New York avec Laura et oublié comment agir en personne normale, admet-il et Stiles lui sourit, la tête contre l’appui-tête.

               - Oooh, c’est bon. Tu es meilleur qu’avant. Tu es passé de Neandertal à Cro-Magnon, sois fier de toi…

               - Je te déteste tellement parfois, dit Derek avec un sourire et Stiles sourit.

               - Non, pas du tout. Admets-le, tu m’aimes ! La meute serait triste sans son animal de compagnie humain ! Proclame-t-il et Derek rit en secouant la tête.

               - Te déteste, argue-t-il, joueur.

Stiles sourit et regarde par la fenêtre, se détendant dans le siège alors qu’ils roulent jusqu’à la réserve de loups.

OoOoO

Les loups _adorent_ Stiles. C’est hilarant. Ils haïssent Derek, certains d’entre eux ne veulent même pas manger la viande qu’il leur donne, mais Stiles n’arrête pas d’avoir des baisers lupins. Le soigneur rit quand l’un d’eux refuse de manger la viande que Derek lui tend, mais la mange dès que le loup-garou la donne à Stiles. Ils ont été surpris de découvrir que le circuit que Stiles a réservé inclus de pouvoir aller dans une zone où ils peuvent câliner et donner des friandises aux loups. Ils ne sont amenés qu’un par un, mais c’est toujours bien plus que ce à quoi s’attendait Stiles.

Stiles câline la fourrure du cou d’un petit loup et sourit.

               - Ooooh, tu es une bonne fille, mais tu dois y aller. Bye bye.

Il laisse l’employé l’emmener et se lève, tapotant l’épaule de Derek en signe de sympathie. Quand le loup suivant arrive, il se libère de sa soigneuse et trottine, sautant sur Stiles.

               - WHOA ! Couine Stiles, stabilisé quand il percute le torse de Derek.

La soigneuse accourt, mais tout ce que veut le grand loup noir, c’est se tenir avec les pattes avant sur les épaules de Stiles et lui lécher le visage.

               - Je suis désolée. D’habitude, il ne saute pas sur les gens. Il est tellement grand que ça décourage –

               - C’est bon, dit Stiles, riant quand il se fait lécher le sourcil. Il est énorme.

Il caresse le cou du loup, souriant parce qu’il est _plus grand_ que lui.

               - Mec, qu’est-ce que tu _mangeais_ quand tu étais petit ?

Derek passe prudemment la main de l’autre côté de Stiles pour caresser le loup et pour une fois, il tourne juste la tête et lui lèche la main, au lieu de s’écarter.

               - Hey, tu ne te sauves pas, dit Derek et Stiles a un petit sourire satisfait.

               - A quel point est-il grand ? Demande Stiles à la soigneuse.

Elle sourit.

               - Eh bien, Shunka fait plus de deux mètres quand il se tient comme ça et il pèse un peu plus de 63 kilos.

               - Bordel, j’en pèse 18 de moins maintenant.

Il ébouriffe la fourrure du loup quand il se laisse retomber et se colle à la hanche de Stiles.

               - T’es plus gros que moi !

Derek s’agenouille et regarde Shunka avec un sourire triste, tendant la main pour caresser la fourrure noire.

               - C’est un loup magnifique, dit-il et Shunka pousse la main de Derek jusqu’à ce qu’il lui donne une friandise.

Stiles fronce les sourcils quand il voit l’expression lointaine de Derek, mais reste en arrière, laissant Derek nourrir le loup jusqu’à ce qu’ils aient terminé.

OoOoO

Alors qu’ils se préparent à aller au lit, Stiles sort de la salle de bains, la brosse à dents dans la bouche et secoue la main.

               - Donc hey, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé avec le loup aujourd’hui ?

Derek le regarde depuis l’endroit où il est allongé sur un des lits avec le téléphone de Stiles ouvert pour regarder leur itinéraire de voyage et lève un sourcil.

               - De quoi tu parles ?

Stiles fait une grimace.

               - Tu étais tout…

Il agite la main.

               -… Triste. Avec le dernier. Le grand loup noir.

Il remet la brosse dans sa bouche et recommence à brosser pendant que Derek fixe le dessus de lit.

Il hausse un sourcil, en attente et Derek relève lentement les yeux et tapote le lit avec un regard pointu.

Stiles retourne dans la salle de bains pour cracher son dentifrice et se rincer, avant de sauter sur le lit, les jambes pliées sous lui alors qu’il fixe Derek.

               - Ok, crache le morceau, Sourwolf.

Derek sourit avec une pointe d’amusement.

               - J’avais pas entendu ça depuis un moment, dit-il et Stiles lui fait le geste d’y aller. D’accord, donc… Tu sais que certains loups-garous peuvent se transformer en vrais loups ?

               - Ouais, ta mère le pouvait, non ? Demande Stiles et Derek hoche la tête avec un doux regard triste.

               - Elle était grande et noire, comme le loup d’aujourd’hui. Elle n’avait pas les taches blanches comme lui, mais elle lui ressemblait beaucoup et il me l’a rappelée, admet doucement Derek. Quand j’étais petit, je croyais – je croyais que c’était le truc le plus du cool du monde, tu sais ? Je me souviens quand j’étais malade, parce que je ne l’ai été que quelque fois dans ma vie, j’étais vraiment petit, peut-être huit ou neuf ans et elle a passé toute la nuit sous sa forme de loup, dans mon lit avec moi, pour me garder au chaud, soupire-t-il et il s’appuie contre les oreillers. Je n’avais pas pensé à elle comme ça, depuis longtemps.

Stiles hoche la tête de façon compréhensive.

               - Je comprends. Parfois…

Il hésite avant de déglutir.

               - Parfois, les choses deviennent vraiment stressantes et je souhaite tellement fort avoir toujours ma mère, parce que tout ce que je veux, c’est la laisser me faire un câlin et me dire que tout ira bien comme quand j’étais petit.

Il relève la tête et fait un petit sourire à Derek.

               - Ça fait moins longtemps et tu étais plus vieux, alors j’imagine que c’est pire pour toi. Surtout qu’il n’y a pas eu que ta maman.

Derek rit faiblement.

               - Ils me manquent tous, mais plus que tout, Laura me manque. Ça peut être bizarre pour toi, mais pour quelqu’un qui était proche de ses frères et sœurs, comme je l’étais, et surtout depuis l’incendie, elle était tout ce que j’avais, alors ça a du sens.

Il se passe une main sur le visage.

               - C’est comme tu as dit. Certains jours, je veux plus que tout lui demander quoi faire et si je foire, grimace-t-il. J’ai tellement merdé quand j’étais un Alpha, je parie qu’elle aurait honte que je n’aie rien appris d’elle. Je veux dire, elle n’était pas la meilleure des alphas, mais elle n’avait que moi, alors elle n’avait pas besoin de l’être. Elle devait juste être ma sœur.

Stiles secoue la tête.

               - Elle aurait su que tu ne devais pas être l’Alpha. Je t’ai tellement emmerdé à cause de ça, mais ce n’est pas comme si quelqu’un d’autre aurait pu faire mieux. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis que je t’ai rencontré.

Il s’appuie sur son coude à côté de Derek et sourit.

               - La première fois que je t’ai vu –

               - Tu as pensé que j’étais un tueur en série ? Demande Derek avec un ricanement.

Les lèvres de Stiles se retrousse et il regarde Derek de plus près.

               - En fait, la première fois que je t’ai vu, je devais avoir neuf ans. Ta sœur et toi veniez d’être attrapés pour être entrés par effraction, mon père vous avait amené et j’étais au poste pendant que vous attendiez votre mère, dit-il et Derek le fixe avec surprise.

               - Whoa, j’avais oublié ça. Je devais avoir 14 ou 15 ans, dit-il et Stiles hoche la tête.

Derek sourit.

               - Laura et moi avions l’habitude de dépasser les frontières, tout le temps. Cette fois-là, le propriétaire nous a attrapé et appelé les flics. Ma mère nous a presque tué pour ça, dit-il et Stiles hoche à nouveau la tête.

               - C’est pas moi qui vais te dire quoique ce soit, est-ce que tu sais le nombre de fois où mon père nous a récupéré, Scott et moi, marchant en direction de la forêt, demande-t-il espièglement. On allait dans la réserve bien longtemps avant que Scott ne se fasse mordre. J’ai juste eu une voiture entre temps, alors on se faisait moins attraper.

Il roule sur son estomac, regardant Derek.

               - Enfin bref, je venais de perdre ma mère et je me souviens…

Il fait une grimace alors qu’il bataille pour se rappeler les détails.

               - Je me souviens avoir pensé que ta sœur, elle me rappelait ma mère. Elle n’arrêtait pas de te faire des câlins et de te dire que tout était okay. Je me souviens qu’elle te caressait les cheveux et ma mère faisait la même chose. Je me souviens moins de toi que de ta sœur, sourit-il tristement. Je pense que ça m’a tellement réconforté de voir quelqu’un qui avait les mêmes attitudes que ma mère, que quand votre mère est venue vous chercher et que vous êtes partis, j’ai pleuré parce que Laura partait.

Derek déglutit difficilement, souriant avec des yeux vibrants.

               - Laura était comme ça. Elle t’aurait aimé, dit-il avant de grimacer. Merde, vous deux. Vous domineriez le monde maintenant, si tu l’avais rencontré et pas moi. Si les choses s’étaient passées différemment, que j’étais mort et que Laura était venue me chercher, vous auriez probablement une petite armée maintenant.

L’estomac de Stiles fait une embardée à cette idée. Autant il déteste ça pour Derek, autant l’idée de n’avoir jamais rencontré Derek lui serre le cœur. Il se mord la lèvre et fixe Derek.

               - Je sais que c’est probablement une chose horrible à dire, commence-t-il faiblement. Mais je suis content que ce soit toi que j’aie rencontré.

Derek lève un sourcil de surprise et Stiles hausse les épaules.

               - Peu importe comment les choses ont tourné, je n’aime pas l’idée de ne t’avoir jamais rencontré, Derek, dit-il doucement.

Il tendit la main pour lui tapoter distraitement la hanche ?

               - Malgré tout, tu écoutes ce que je dis. Tu ne le voulais peut-être pas, mais tu le fais. Et ça paye. Tous les autres m’ont exclu de tellement de façons, mais au moins, tu écoutes ce que j’ai à dire, lui sourit-il. Et puis, tu es plutôt bon avec moi. Les choses n’étaient pas top au départ, tu es celui qui montre à quel point tu tiens à eux et c’est quelque chose. Je n’échangerais ça pour rien au monde.

Il fait un geste entre eux.

               - Preuve à l’appui.

Derek fixe Stiles pendant un moment, avant de lui toucher la main.

               - Je n’en ferais pas autant si je ne tenais pas à toi.

Stiles hoche la tête, cherchant quelque chose dans les yeux du loup.

               - Je sais.

Il glisse ses doigts pour les entrelacer à ceux de Derek et regarde ailleurs. Il fixe l’autre lit, qui est pour lui, puis l’endroit où il est allongé près de Derek. Il soupire et commence à se déplacer sur le lit, mais Derek resserre sa prise sur sa main. Il regarde à nouveau Derek, qui lui rend son regard sans se détourner. Il hésite un moment et ils se fixent avant qu’il ne prenne sa décision. Il lâche la main de Derek et le loup a l’air prêt à froncer les sourcils avant que Stiles ne se lève et repousse les couvertures pour se glisser aux côtés de Derek.

Derek lui fait un regard content et silencieusement, il éteint la lampe. Il bouge pour s’allonger et quand il s’immobilise, Stiles ne perd pas de temps et glisse son bras autour de la taille du loup, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Derek commence à se tourner, mais Stiles lui fait « chuuut », tapotant son ventre.

               - Dors, souffle-t-il contre la peau de Derek et celui-ci ne bouge plus.

Il se rapproche de Stiles et fait un bruit content alors qu’il se relaxe complètement laissant la tension le quitter.

Stiles ferme les yeux et refuse d’y penser. Il pourra questionner sa décision de dormir avec Derek plus tard, quand il sera dans son lit. Maintenant, ce n’est pas le moment de s’inquiéter.

 

** Le blog : **

J’AI FAIT UN PUTAIN DE CÂLIN À UN LOUP AUJOURD’HUI !!

Et non, je ne suis pas en train de dire que j’ai caressé Derek !  Je veux dire que nous sommes allés à une réserve de LOUPS et nous avons pu jouer avec eux !  Oui à l'origine, je ne l'ai fait que pour taquiner Derek avec des blagues de loups, mais WOW ! Nous avons payé pour le forfait VIP, qui était cher, mais bordel de merde, les gars, DEREK ET MOI AVONS PU FAIRE DES CÂLINS ET EMBRASSER DES LOUPS ! Je ne sais même pas comment expliquer à quel point c’était IMPRESSIONNANT. Sérieusement. Des Loups. Et puis, les gars, ils sont gros ! Celui de la photo s’est levé et a posé ses pattes sur mes épaules pour me lécher et il était plus grand que moi ! La soigneuse a dit qu'il fait environ 2m de haut comme ça et un peu plus de 60kg, donc non seulement il pèse plus que moi, mais il est aussi plus grand que moi ! Pauvre Derek. Les loups ne l’ont pas aimé. Seuls quelques-uns ont accepté la nourriture de ses mains. Il a dû me la donner pour les nourrir. Mais ce n’est pas grave. Le grand loup que j'ai mentionné, il a laissé Derek le câliner et lui a fait des bisous de loup. Sérieusement les gars. Bisous. DE LOUPS !  

OoOoO

JOUR 8 : Dallas, Texas.

Ils n’ont pas nécessairement fait de plans pour aller à Dallas, mais quand ils réalisent que ça ne les pousserait pas plus au Sud qu’en allant à Colorado Springs, Stiles cherche des chambres à réserver et trouve une étape appelée Reunion Tower et un hôtel y est rattaché. Derek hausse simplement les épaules quand Stiles le suggère et l’humain ne perd pas de temps à réserver une chambre. Il est déjà 17 h quand ils arrivent, aussi vont-ils s’enregistrer immédiatement.

Derek ne dit rien quand ils entrent dans la pièce et qu’il n’y a qu’un seul lit. Stiles n’est pas sûr de savoir s’il aurait voulu que Derek dise quelque chose et finalement, envoie se faire foutre ce qui se passe entre eux, ou s’il est content que Derek ne dit rien et laisse les choses comment elle sont.

Quand ils vont au point d’observation pour regarder la ville, ils pointent tous deux les choses au loin et, pour le plus grand agacement de Derek, Stiles continue de ricaner quand il entend ou lit quelque chose qui se réfère à Dallas comme étant : « Big D ». Après leur visite du point d’observation, ils vont au restaurant de l’hôtel, plutôt que s’embêter à sortir. Ils sont tous deux trop fatigués pour ça. Quand Stiles demande à Derek de lui acheter du vin avec son dîner, Derek ne le lui refuse pas, même s’il le limite à un verre. Il n’y a pas d’argument « Shérif Stilinski » cette fois. Ça manque presque à Stiles.

Quand ils vont se coucher cette nuit-là, Derek ne prétend même pas y réfléchir à deux fois avant d’enrouler ses bras autour de Stiles et l’attirer contre lui, s’enroulant complètement autour de lui, jusqu’à ce que ses genoux se calent à l’arrière de ceux de Stiles et qu’il n’y ait aucun espace entre eux. Stiles attend jusqu’à ce que Derek se soit endormi avant de se tortiller juste assez pour qu’il soit allongé sur le dos et que sa tête repose sur le torse de Derek, comme ça, il peut sortir son téléphone et se connecter à son blog de voyage.

Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire à propos de cette journée, alors il n’écrit qu’une phrase avant de poser son téléphone et se pelotonner à nouveau dans les bras de Derek pour s’endormir au bruit de la respiration du loup.

 

**Le blog :**

Juste après minuit

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que nous faisons, mais j’ai peur de poser la question. Et si la réponse ne me plaît pas ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la semaine prochaine ^^


	7. Jour 9 Nouvelle-Orléans, Louisiane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On s'accroche et on sort les mouchoirs, s'il vous plaît, merci

JOUR 9 : La Nouvelle-Orléans, Louisiane

Derek et Stiles arrivent à leur hôtel dans le Quartier Français, tard dans l’après-midi. Ils ont juste le temps de s’enregistrer et de laisser leurs bagages au bureau du concierge, de descendre la rue et de se prendre quelque chose à manger pendant qu’ils marchent parce que Stiles leur a réservé un circuit cimetière à 8 h.

               - Non, Derek, vraiment. Dit Stiles, léchant ses doigts alors qu’ils marchent et tentent de manger sans s’en mettre partout. C’est un circuit Fantômes et Vampires !

Derek roule des yeux.

               - Les vampires n’existent pas, Stiles. Tu ne peux pas croire non plus aux fantômes.

Stiles lui jette un regard aigu.

               - Dit _la créature de films d’horreur_

Il roule des yeux. 

\- J'ai été maudit par un putain d’arbre, Derek. Mes amis sont des loups-garous. Tu t’attends réellement à ce que je ne croie pas aux vampires et aux fantômes ?

Derek rit.

\- Très bien, tu marques un point.

\- Je sais ! HISTOIRES DE VAMPIRES ! Dit Stiles avec enthousiasme. Ça va être génial ! Attends de voir, proclame-t-il.

Quand ils arrivent au pub où le groupe du tour est parti QUARANTE minutes plus tôt, ils attendent et Stiles regarde le bar.

\- Hé Derek, commence-t-il, mais Derek lui jette un regard exaspéré.

\- Non.

Stiles fait la moue. 

\- Awww, tu ne m’as pas laissé demander, tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire !

Derek ronchonne. 

\- Très bien, demande.

\- Veux-tu me payer un…

\- Non, répète Derek et Stiles souffle. 

Derek soupire et roule des yeux.  

\- Je t’ai pris du vin hier, au dîner…

\- Un verre ! Rappelle Stiles.

Derek hausse les épaules. 

\- Tu as un cancer. Tu te déshydrates plus rapidement à cause de ça. Nous sommes sur le point d'aller nous promener pendant une nuit chaude et humide. Je ne mets pas de l’alcool qui va te déshydrater dans ton système. 

Stiles tire la langue à Derek et Derek lève les yeux au ciel. 

\- En plus, tu te comportes comme si tu avais douze ans.

Stiles sourit à l’amusement dans le regard de Derek.

OoOoO

Stiles bondit pour passer devant Derek, se tournant pour marcher à reculons. 

\- J’ai vu un fantôme…

\- Non, tu as vu ton ombre…

\- FANTÔME ! Contre Stiles, s'arrêtant quand Derek lui saisit le poignet pour l'empêcher de reculer sur la route.

\- Ombre. Maintenant, regarde où tu vas, ordonne Derek.

Stiles se retourne simplement en glissant sa main dans celle de Derek pour le tirer sur le passage pour piétons lorsque le signal change.

\- Allez, café et beignets ont l’air d’être une bonne idée, dit-il, tirant Derek vers une terrasse de café qui est encore ouvert.

Derek fait une grimace. 

\- Café et sucre après dix heures ? Vraiment, Stiles ? Demande-t-il avec scepticisme, mais Stiles lui tire une nouvelle fois la langue.

\- Je suis en vacances, je suis à la Nouvelle-Orléans, et je veux des beignets ! Contre Stiles. Qu’est-ce que ça fait que je dorme plus tard ? Demande-t-il et Derek lui lance un regard exaspéré.

\- Ça fait que c’est moi qui ne pourrai pas dormir parce que tu te tortilleras dans tous les sens, grommelle-t-il, mais ne proteste pas plus quand il suit Stiles à une table. 

Ils s'assoient en attendant leur café et leurs beignets et Stiles sort son téléphone pour poster un article sur leur journée sur le blog de Voyage et commencer à planifier le lendemain.

\- Je pense que nous ferons le musée de la Seconde Guerre mondiale d'abord, avant le déjeuner, suggère l’humain, en regardant Derek pour confirmation.

Derek hausse un sourcil. 

\- Tu veux aller au musée sur la Deuxième Guerre mondiale ? Stiles sourit. 

\- Tu as dit que ça a l'air cool quand tu as vu cette pub aujourd'hui, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules et Derek sourit, un peu touché par l’attention de Stiles.

Il ne devrait pas l’être, il sait que Stiles est ce genre de personne, le genre à faire attention aux autres, mais il n’est pas encore habitué à ce que les gens prêtent beaucoup d'attention à ses intérêts. Leur conversation est interrompue par l'arrivée de leur commande, et Stiles ne perd pas de temps en prenant une énorme bouchée d'un beignet et pousse un gémissement obscène. Derek se couvre les yeux lorsque la table à côté d'eux se retourne et les regarde avec des yeux préoccupés.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Derek, c'est comme avoir un orgasme dans la bouche ! Dit l’humain un peu trop fort. 

La seule consolation de Derek c’est qu'il parle la bouche pleine si bien que la plupart des gens ne peuvent pas comprendre ce qu’il raconte.

Il l’espère.

Les lèvres de Derek se crispent, il regarde Stiles avec un air amusé.

 - As-tu besoin d’une minute, seul avec ta pâtisserie ? Demande-t-il et Stiles lui lance un regard ironique.

\- Manges-en un et je parie un max d'argent que tu auras envie d’aller trouver le cuisinier et de te marier avec lui, proclame-t-il, haut et fort.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, déclare Derek, ramassant un beignet. 

Il le regarde, puis en prend une bouchée. Il s'attendait à ce que Stiles ait exagéré, mais quand le goût le frappe, il cesse de mâcher et écarquille les yeux en regardant la gourmandise dans sa main.

\- Muh ! Marmonne-t-il avec la bouche pleine de nourriture et Stiles sourit.

\- Je te l'avais dit, dit-il, en prenant joyeusement une autre bouchée de sien. 

Derek réussi à mâcher et à avaler avant de secouer la tête.

\- Il n'y a aucun moyen que ce soit réel. Aucun. 

Il regarde Stiles qui se contente de sourire. 

\- Non, vraiment, cela ne peut pas être normal.

Il fait un geste vers les beignets restants. 

\- Je n'aime même pas le sucré, mais je jure devant Dieu, Stiles, c'est comme... La chose la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais goûtée.

Stiles se contente de rire. 

\- Ouais. J’ai mangé de ce genre de beignets avant. Ce sont certainement les meilleurs. Essaye le café, c'est vraiment bien, dit-il, et Derek le fait, pour ensuite regarder son assiette comme s’il allait la manger.

\- C'est magique, plaisante Derek et Stiles éclate soudain de rire. 

Derek sourit joyeusement. 

\- Je suis sérieux, il doit y en avoir dedans. Ou des drogues. Je ne sais pas s’il y a quelque chose là-dedans qui peut atteindre un loup-garou, mais on ne sait jamais, dit-il, en étirant ses jambes sous la table comme il se rassoit et mange le reste de son beignet.

Stiles rit alors qu’il décroise ses chevilles, mettant ses pieds de chaque côté des jambes de Derek pour que le loup ait de la place.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, nous avons découvert la faiblesse de Derek Hale. Le puissant beignet, dit-il en plaisantant.

Derek sourit un peu comme il termine son beignet et lèche ses doigts. 

\- J'ai changé d’avis. Restons ici pour le reste de l'été et gavons-nous de sucreries, suggère Derek et Stiles le regarda, puis éclate de rire. 

\- Quoi ? Demande Derek, levant un sourcil.

Stiles ricane. 

\- Je t’ai juste imaginé gros. Oh wow, T’as déjà été gros ? T’étais un gamin enrobé ? Scott était enrobé quand il était enfant. Je ne l’étais pas, mais je peux tout à fait t’imaginer avec un visage gras, taquine-t-il.

Derek fait une grimace. 

\- Je n'ai jamais été gros. J'ai eu les grosses joues de bébé, mais je pense que c’est normal.

Il se redresse un peu, mais Stiles attrape sa jambe avec ses pieds, refusant de le laisser aller. Derek lève un sourcil mais Stiles ne le regarde pas comme il mange une bouchée d'une main et regarde quelque chose sur son téléphone avec l'autre.

\- Hmm, je pense qu'après le musée de demain, nous devrions aller à la maison du vaudou Marie Laveau, ricane-t-il. Je vais acheter un kit poupée vaudou et m’en servir contre Scott pour tester le peu de magie que j’ai en moi, plaisante le jeune homme.

Derek hoche la tête. 

\- Ça semble bien. Tant que nous pouvons manger ici pour le déjeuner, dit-il à Stiles.

L’humain lève les yeux avec un sourire, avant de prendre un air clairement amusé quand ses yeux se posent sur la bouche de Derek. 

\- Quoi ? Demande Derek avec un froncement de sourcils.

Stiles rit. 

\- Mec, tu as du sucre en poudre plein ta barbe.

Derek fait une grimace. 

\- Ew, à quel point ? Demande-t-il, passant une main sur sa bouche. C’est bon ?

Stiles grogne.

\- Maintenant, tu l’as étalé sur tes joues. 

Derek essaye encore et Stiles roule des yeux. 

\- Oh mon Dieu, viens ici.

Il se penche sur la table et Derek fait la même chose. Stiles brosse le sucre en poudre sur la barbe de Derek, dont il essuie le menton et les joues, puis s’arrête. 

\- Put… 

Il caresse la joue de Derek à nouveau et reste bouche bée. 

\- Nom de… Ta barbe est vachement douce. Comment tu fais ? Demande-t-il, en regardant la joue de Derek alors qu’il caresse la mâchoire du bout des doigts.

Il s’arrête et retire précipitamment sa main quand il réalise ce qu'il fait. Il se racle la gorge et se réinstalle sur sa chaise, en mettant ses mains sur ses genoux. 

\- Désolé de t’avoir caressé le visage ? Tente-t-il avec un sourire penaud.

Derek se racle la gorge, mais roule des yeux. 

\- J'ai les cheveux raides, donc c'est plus doux que si j'avais les cheveux bouclés.

Stiles sourit un peu maladroitement.

\- C'est un peu bizarre. Je me rappelle de toi rasé, mais c'est bizarre. Tu semblais si jeune, souligne-t-il.

Derek hausse un sourcil. 

\- Et c’est bien ou pas ? Demande-t-il et Stiles hausse les épaules.

\- En général, je préfère un mec rasé de près, mais un peu de barbe te va super bien, mec, grogne-t-il. Comme si tu n'étais pas déjà assez sexy, tu dois avoir des pommettes parfaites. C’est injuste, dit-il avec un soupir dramatique.

Derek grogne. 

\- Tu peux parler.

Stiles hausse un sourcil et Derek désigne le visage du jeune homme. 

\- Si tu n'as pas remarqué, tu as des pommettes bien dessinées. Surtout depuis que tu es passé de « enfant » à « jeune adulte ». Tu es grand et mince, c’est comme si je me promenais avec un mannequin.

Stiles sourit et bat des cils de façon spectaculaire. 

\- Oh Derek ! Tu me trouves mignon ? Taquine-t-il et Derek lève les yeux, lui jetant une serviette en papier.

\- Nous avons déjà décidé de ne pas faire enfler ton ego quand nous étions à San Francisco. Accepte le compliment et laisse couler, taquine-t-il à son tour et Stiles ricane.

Le jeune homme regarde son café tout à coup et lève les yeux avec un sourire triste. 

\- Je ressemble à ma mère. Moins maintenant parce que, comme tu l’as dit, j'ai un peu grandi et ma mâchoire est plus masculine, mais je suis toujours un peu comme elle. J'oublie parfois que cela signifie que j'ai probablement un joli visage parce qu'elle était belle, dit-il doucement.

Derek hoche la tête, partageant son sourire triste. 

\- Je ressemble à la mienne. On peut aussi la retrouver en Peter et Cora. Le gène Hale est fort en chacun de nous, plaisante-t-il.

Stiles sourit. 

\- Vous vous ressemblez tous un peu. C'est le front et les joues, ricane-t-il. Est-ce que ta mère avait aussi des muscles énormes comme toi ? Demande-t-il et Derek hausse les épaules.  

\- Eh bien, elle était vraiment une puissante Alpha, alors oui. En quelque sorte, dit-il, plissant les yeux comme s’il défiait Stiles de plaisanter à ce sujet. Ta maman aussi était mince et grande ?

Stiles rit. 

\- Mec, elle l’était vraiment. Elle était presque aussi grande que papa, et il n'est pas exactement petit.

Derek sourit.

\- Tu ressembles peut-être à ta mère, mais tu as l'attitude de ton père. Je jure devant Dieu, dix minutes avec chacun de vous, c’est tout ce qu’une personne a besoin pour savoir que vous êtes père et fils.

Stiles se réjouit.

\- Hey ! Mon père est impressionnant, alors ce n’est pas une insulte ! C’est le mec le plus drôle que je connaisse, sourit-il. Cora et toi, vous êtes les mêmes à un point effrayant, mais Peter est plus amusant. Terrifiant oui, mais amusant, précise-t-il.

\- Eh bien, Tu sais ce qu’on dit à propos des psychopathes qui ont toujours l’air charmant, déclare Derek et Stiles se met à rire, dégage ses pieds des chevilles de Derek et se penche en arrière afin qu'ils puissent terminer leur café et rentrer.

Sur le chemin de l'hôtel, Stiles pousse Derek avec son coude, les mains dans ses poches. 

\- Tu sais, tu es plutôt sympa quand on te connaît, dit-il et Derek lui lance un regard sceptique. Je suis sérieux. Tu es drôle et sarcastique et parfois tendre, dit-il, gagnant un regard incrédule.

Stiles le pousse, joueur.

\- Tais-toi, tu es tendre lorsque tu veux bien. Il faut juste t'isoler pour que personne ne puisse t'accuser d'être quelqu'un de bien, explique-t-il. Mais tu as rendu ce voyage drôle, amusant et sympa.

Il hausse légèrement les épaules.

\- J’aime bien. C'est agréable de voir le vrai toi, celui qui n'a pas peur d'être jugé. 

Derek soupire un peu. 

\- Je suppose que c'est parce que je sais que tu ne changeras pas d'avis sur moi, peu importe ce que je fais. Tu peux voir le vrai moi alors que les autres n’essayent même pas, dit-il, en regardant Stiles. Tu es une bonne personne. Personne ne regarde au-delà du Nerd hyperactif, mais tu es probablement le plus consciencieux de nous tous. C'est agréable de te voir être toi alors que personne n’essaye de te restreindre, admet-il.

Stiles lui fait un doux sourire. 

\- Merci.

Derek hoche la tête, sans rompre le contact visuel alors qu’il sourit aussi.

\- Pas de raison de me remercier, mais de rien. Il est temps d’y aller, tu ne crois pas ?

Stiles regarde la rue et hoche la tête. 

\- Ouais, je pense que oui, dit-il, emboîtant le pas à Derek, les épaules se touchant comme ils marchent en silence, à la fois occupés à penser et se regarder à la dérobée.

**Le Blog :**

** FANTOMES ET VAMPIRES ! **

Bon, Derek soutient que c'était mon ombre, mais c’était le fantôme d’un VAMPIRE ! En fait, nous avons roulé toute la journée, puis jeté nos affaires à l'hôtel et ensuite nous avons fait une visite organisée et avons entendu des histoires de fantômes et de vampires et c'était épique ! Maintenant, nous sommes sur le point de manger des beignets et boire du café, TOP !  

Désolé les gars, je posterai plus demain, je le jure !

OoOoO

JOUR 10 : La Nouvelle-Orléans, Louisiane

Passer la journée à faire du Shopping n’est pas vraiment l’idée qu’ils se font d’un bon moment, mais la Nouvelle-Orléans semble être un bon endroit pour acheter des cadeaux à tout le monde. Stiles parcourt toutes les boutiques du Quartier Français pour trouver les cadeaux parfaits à envoyer à la maison, pendant qu’ils continuent leur voyage vers l’est. Ils finissent par faire plusieurs boutiques de Voodoo avant qu’ils ne trouvent un livre qui, selon Stiles, pourrait plaire à Lydia.

Derek regarde subrepticement les livres pour voir s’il y a quelque chose pour améliorer la santé de quelqu’un, quand une femme vient à sa hauteur.

               - Je peux vous aider ? Demande-t-elle, le regardant avec des yeux gris pénétrant qui ne semblent pas à leur place avec sa peau et ses cheveux sombres.

Elle ressemble, pour Derek, à la description d’un loup-garou dans une fiction. Il peut sentir la magie en elle et c’est plutôt déconcertant de trouver quelqu’un avec de la vraie magie travaillant dans une boutique de vaudou pour touriste. Elle le regarde comme si elle pouvait voir en lui.

               - Vous avez l’air de chercher quelque chose de spécifique.

Derek déglutit et hoche la tête.

               - Je ne suis pas le plus grand fan de… Ce genre de trucs, dit-il, grimaçant à la façon grossière dont ça sonne. J’ai des mauvais souvenirs de ça.

Elle sourit d’un air entendu.

               - C’est ce que je constate.

Elle se rapproche.

               - Mais vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier.

Il regarde les étagères de livres dont il lisait les tranches.

               - Une chance qu’il ait quelque chose pour aider à améliorer la santé d’un humain – Je veux dire, d’une personne ? Se corrige-t-il rapidement, surpris.

Il n’a jamais appelé quelqu’un un « humain » près d’autres humains. C’est une des premières choses que les enfants loups-garous apprennent. Même s’il a le sentiment qu’elle n’est pas exactement humaine, alors ça lui a échappé.

Elle sourit tristement, regardant Stiles de l’autre côté de la boutique.

               - Malheureusement, mon cher, il y a des potions et des prières pour la fortune, l’amour, le succès et le bonheur.

Elle le regarde à nouveau, cette fois avec regret.

               - Mais Mère Nature est difficile à interrompre. Ça demanderait une magie plus forte que ce que nous avons pour le guérir, dit-elle doucement. Il meurt de cause naturelle. Il n’y a pas grand-chose à faire pour ça.

Derek ravale sa panique et prend une profonde inspiration.

               - J’ai vu des choses qui suggèrent que rien n’est impossible, dit-il vaguement et elle penche la tête.

               - Je sais. Et je vous souhaite bonne chance.

Elle regarde Stiles et sourit tristement.

               - Il a une lueur en lui. Vous ne pouvez probablement pas la voir, mais son aura est brillante alors même qu’elle faiblit sous la noirceur grandissante qui l’emporte. Alors même que la mort vient le chercher, il est tellement _vivant_.

Ses yeux s’embuent.

               - Le garçon a une âme magnifique. Il y a un côté sombre qui rampe sous la surface, mais plus que tout, il est _bon_ et cette bonté est belle. Le monde sera un endroit bien sombre quand cette lueur s’éteindra.

Derek soupire.

               - Merci d’avoir essayé, murmure-t-il avant de la quitter pour voir ce que fait Stiles.

Ce n’est que lorsqu’ils sortent et qu’ils s’arrêtent pour prendre des smoothies dans l’air chaud et humide du mois d’Août, que Stiles fouille dans le grand sac qui contient tous les plus petits de leur virée shopping et en sort un bracelet. Il prend la main de Derek sur la table et glisse le bracelet autour de son poignet.

Derek le regarde avec curiosité.

               - Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Demande-t-il alors qu’il observe le bracelet noir avec trois petits crânes sculptés dans le bois.

Stiles tire sur les ficelles et les noue pour les empêcher de se défaire. Il sourit alors qu’il se rassoit, le bout des doigts traçant les ficelles du bracelet.

               - C’est un bracelet de protection, dit-il doucement, regardant Derek avec un sourire mélancolique, presque de regret. Je me suis dit qu’il te gardera peut-être en sécurité quand je ne serai plus là pour te sauver la mise.

La façon dont il le dit est pleine d’humour, mais Derek sait que Stiles peut sentir le poids de ses mots alors qu’ils restent entre eux en silence. C’est comme si une pierre venait de tomber dans le fond de l’estomac de Derek qui pense à quel point Stiles est sincère dans son souhait de garder Derek en sécurité après qu’il soit parti. Stiles enroule prudemment sa main autour du poignet de Derek et le tient, alors qu’ils retournent à leurs smoothies.

OoOoO

Cette nuit-là, Stiles veut aller dîner dans un club de Jazz

\- C’est la Nouvelle-Orléans tu ne peux pas faire un voyage à la Nouvelle-Orléans sans musique Jazz ! A proclamé Stiles cette après-midi-là, alors Derek ne se plaint pas L’endroit où ils vont est plutôt sympa, en dépit de la foule qui danse qu’ils doivent traverser pour arriver à leur table. Leur serveuse leur recommande la spécialité et ils commandent tous deux ce qu’elle suggère (Il y a trop de bruit pour entendre ce qu’elle dit) et c’est en fait, plutôt bon

\- Tu sais, je suis ne suis pas sûr de ce que c’est, mais c’est plutôt bon, Dit Stiles, regardant le morceau de viande dans son ragoût Je pense que c’est un genre de volaille.

Derek regarde ce qu’il y a sur sa fourchette, puis le mange, pensant fortement.

               - Ça pourrait être un reptile ? De la tortue, peut-être ? Suggère-t-il.

Stiles regarde d’un œil critique.

               - Je pense que c’est du lapin, essaye-t-il, puis hausse les épaules et mange un autre morceau. C’est bon. Ça passe bien avec les crevettes, dit-il et Derek hoche la tête.

               - Je pense que j’aime cette nourriture. J’ai besoin d’apprendre à cuisiner le ragoût, dit Derek et Stiles roule des yeux.

               - Tu jettes les trucs dans la casserole et tu les laisses, Derek, dit-il avec un regard amusé. C’est le truc le plus facile à cuisiner. Ça ne demande aucune sorte de capacités.

Il fait un geste vers lui-même.

                - Par contre, la quiche, ça c’est plus dur. Ça n’a jamais le bon goût, dit-il d’un air grognon.

Derek hausse un sourcil.

               - Tu sais cuisiner ? Demande-t-il et Stiles lui jette un regard plat

               - A ton avis, qui cuisine à la maison ? Demande-t-il ostensiblement.

Il prend une gorgée de sa boisson et hausse les épaules.

               - L’été, j’ai l’habitude de m’ennuyer, alors je teste de nouvelles recettes. La seule fois où j’ai vraiment merdé, c’est quand j’ai tenté de flamber un truc et j’ai mis le feu aux rideaux de la cuisine, dit-il et Derek s’étouffe avec son eau.

Stiles ricane.

               - Après que ma voisine m’a vu essayer d’éteindre les flammes par la fenêtre et appeler les pompiers, j’ai été « secouru » par un pompier vraiment sexy et les rideaux étaient moches de toute façon, donc je ne compte pas ça comme un échec total, dit-il en ricanant. Et c’est l’histoire de comment j’ai compris que j’aimais les mecs, plaisante-t-il. Le gars ne devait pas avoir dix ans de plus que moi, alors il n’avait pas l’air vieux et le casque faisait des merveilles pour la forme de son visage.

Derek roule des yeux.

               - Il n’y a qu’un ado pour penser que mettre le feu à sa maison valait le coup rien que pour le pompier sexy, dit-il et Stiles sourit d’un air gêné.

               - Tout le monde est un peu dingue à quatorze ans, plaisante-t-il, puis pâlit soudainement, les yeux sur son assiette.

Il jette un coup d’œil à Derek, avec sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et Derek roule des yeux.

               - Stiles, c’est bon –

               - Non mec, c’est tellement con de ma part de raconter _cette_ histoire, dit Stiles sincèrement. Je suis tellement désolé –

               - Stiles, dit gentiment Derek, lui souriant. Si je ne pouvais pas supporter les mentions de maisons en feu, je ne pourrais plus regarder la télé ou parler à des gens ou voir des films. Je ne vais pas me mettre à flipper.

Stiles soupire.

               - Je suis quand même désolé, dit-il et Derek lui fait juste un petit sourire.

Ils passent à autre chose et continuent leur conversation sur la cuisine de Stiles. Pourtant, au moment où Derek a fini de manger, il remarque que Stiles a à peine touché à sa nourriture.

               - Peut-être que si tu parlais moins, tu mangerais plus, plaisante Derek, mais Stiles regarde juste son assiette et hausse les épaules, se frottant bizarrement le poignet.

               - C’est juste… J’ai plus tellement faim maintenant, admet-il.

Il pousse sa cuillère, baissant les yeux.

               - L’un des premiers symptômes était la perte de poids. Ça vient du fait que le cancer empêche mon corps d’absorber les nutriments de ce que je mange. Maintenant, j’en suis au point où j’ai juste… Pas tellement faim.

La poitrine de Derek se serre et il se repasse la manière dont Stiles l’a dit.

               - T’as pas faim ou t’as pas envie de manger ? Demande-t-il, incertain.

Stiles hausse les épaules.

               - Pas faim et pas envie de manger. Je mange un peu, mais parfois, même si j’ai faim, j’ai juste pas envie de manger.

IL repousse son assiette.

               - Merde, c’est déprimant, dit-il, observant la piste de danse.

               - Viens danser avec moi, dit-il soudain et Derek cligne des yeux, le fixant déconcerté. Ne me dis pas que tu ne danses pas –

               - Je ne danse pas, mais je suis presque sûr que toi non plus, argumente Derek, souriant avec amusement.

Stiles roule des yeux.

               - Oh allez, qu’est-ce que tu crois que je faisais avec Danny pour essayer de rendre son petit-ami jaloux ? Je sais danser –

Derek ricane.

               - Tu tombes parfois en traversant une pièce, Stiles.

Stiles rougit.

               - C’est arrivé une fois ! Argue-t-il, puis se lève.

               - Merde, je vais danser. Tu vas me laisser danser tout seul ? Demande-t-il et Derek grimace.

               - Je ne danse vraiment pas –

               - C’est du Jazz, je ne te demande pas d’aller sur la piste et de secouer ton cul, taquine-t-il et Derek grogne.

               - Mais Stiles –

Stiles rit.

               - Juste une, promis, dit-il en tendant la main. Et puis, tu pourras retourner t’asseoir. Allez Derek, je ne peux pas danser tout seul.

Il fait la moue, joueur.

               - S’il te plaît ?

Derek ronchonne, mais se lève.

               - Bien, dit-il en roulant des yeux quand Stiles lève les bras en signe de victoire.

Il le pousse vers la piste de danse. Stiles rit et l’emmène à sa suite en le tirant par la main à travers la foule.

Alors qu’ils dansent, Derek est actuellement surpris d’à quel point Stiles peut bouger gracieusement quand il le veut. Il a présumé que l’idée de Stiles pour danser était de s’agiter n’importe comment, connaissant sa maladresse. Derek n’est pas la plus gracieuse des personnes, mais il ne se rend pas ridicule. Au contraire de Stiles, dont le corps long et mince a une certaine grâce quand il bouge de la bonne façon, Derek est râblé et manque d’une réelle fluidité dans ses mouvements. Mais danser fait sourire Stiles, ce qui est tout ce qui compte.

Quand le groupe commence à jouer un slow, Stiles jette un coup d’œil aux couples qui semblent s’être soudain rapprochés les uns des autres, puis d’un air penaud vers Derek. Le loup hausse les épaules et glisse ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles, le rapprochant. Stiles rougit légèrement, mais ne dit rien. Il laisse une main sur le biceps de Derek et se rapproche, glissant sa main autour de la nuque de Derek. Le loup déglutit lorsque Stiles se rapproche. Pendant une seconde, Derek pense réellement que Stiles va l’embrasser. Pendant un terrifiant moment, Derek oublie de respirer.

Pourtant, Stiles bouge au dernier moment et pose sa joue contre celle de Derek. Le loup laisse échapper le souffle qu’il retenait, alors qu’il laisse sa main dans le creux du dos de Stiles et ferme les yeux à la douce sensation des doigts de Stiles caressant ses cheveux à l’arrière de son cou, il ne peut nier la vague de déception qui le traverse.

Alors que Stiles et lui bougent doucement ensemble, à seulement un souffle l’un de l’autre, il n’y aucun moyen de nier, même sans un baiser entre eux, que la façon dont ils se touchent est extrêmement intime.

OoOoO

Derek attend jusqu’à ce que Stiles soit endormi dans ses bras avant de se démêler sans le réveiller. Il vérifie pour être sûr que Stiles ne se réveille pas et remonte les couvertures sur le haut du corps de l’humain pour compenser la perte de chaleur, avant de prendre son téléphone sur la table et d’aller à la porte du balcon. Il l’ouvre aussi silencieusement que possible et sort, la laissant juste assez ouverte pour voir Stiles dans le lit, dormant toujours paisiblement et se tourne pour s’appuyer à la rambarde. Il baisse les yeux sur la cour en dessous et apprécie la façon dont l’air chaud et humide de la nuit s’élève en brouillard qui se forme près du sol, causant les magnifiques halos autour des lumières qui bordent les allées.

Il jette un coup d’œil à Stiles, juste pour être sûr qu’il dort toujours et lève son téléphone pour trouver le numéro qu’il n’a pas appelé depuis des mois, contrairement à ce qu’il a dit à Stiles. Alors que ça sonne et sonne, Derek frotte sa main contre ses yeux fatigués et irrités. Il veut dormir, mais ses pensées le gardent éveillés.

Une voix endormie lui répond juste avant que Derek n’abandonne.

               - Derek ?

Il entend le ronchonnement et le bâillement avant une autre réponse.

               - Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Il doit être une heure du matin.

Il glousse d’une voix rauque.

               - En fait, il est trois heures, Cora, dit-il. Je suis à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Il l’entend jurer et il y a un cliquetis.

               - Tu es _où_? Derek est-ce que tu vas bien ?

               - Je vais bien, ne panique pas, dit-il rapidement.

Cora soupire.

               - Bordel Derek, ne me fais pas peur comme ça !

Il l’entend bouger.

\- D’accord, qu’est-ce que tu fais à la Nouvelle-Orléans, au lieu d’être à Beacon Hills ? Ils ne t’ont pas foutu dehors, si ? Si tu es en route pour venir ici parce qu’ils t’ont foutu dehors, je vais tuer quelqu’un –

\- Je suis en vacances, dit-il, la coupant avant qu’elle s’enrage toute seule.

Il y a un moment d’hésitation avant qu’elle ne parle.

               - Vacances. Toi ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi la Nouvelle-Orléans ? Demande-t-elle. Ça ressemble à l’idée que Stiles se fait d’une blague, emmener un loup-garou dans la cité de la nuit, pas quelque chose que tu ferais.

Derek sourit tristement.

               - Je suis avec Stiles. C’était son idée.

Il frotte une main sur son visage.

               - On a pris la route, Cora.

               - Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Demande-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu prendrais volontairement la route avec ces adolescents –

               - Non, corrige-t-il. Juste Stiles.

Cora grogne.

               - Oh seigneur, qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? Demande-t-elle et Derek grogne légèrement.

               - Pourquoi est-ce que tu présumes que _j’ai fait quelque chose_? Demande-t-il.

               - Parce que pour quelle autre raison laisserais-tu Stiles te décider à partir en voiture ? Ça hurle « Idée de Stiles pour se barrer » –

               - Je n’ai pas de problème, on est juste parti en vacances ensemble, argumente Derek. Écoute, je ne t’ai pas appelé pour que tu m’accuses !

Derek se souvient pourquoi il est mieux pour Cora et lui de ne plus être ensemble. Ils s’aiment, ils seront toujours frère et sœur, mais Cora est tellement _en colère_ à propos de tout et Derek fait seulement ressortir le pire en elle. Quand elle est retournée dans sa meute, Derek n’a pas spécialement discuté.

               - Pourquoi _m’as-tu_ appelé, Derek ? Demande Cora, semblant aussi fatiguée que lui. Il est quatre heures du matin ici, trois là-bas et tu m’appelles. Alors, tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Demande-t-elle.

Derek ferme les yeux, grimaçant avant de parler.

               - Laisse-moi finir avant de dire quoique ce soit, ok ? Demande-t-il, avant de prendre une inspiration. Je suis presque sûr d’être amoureux de lui, dit-il rapidement. Et –

               - QUOI ?! Crie Cora, le coupant. Tu es gay ? Et ew, même si tu l’es, _Stiles ?! –_

La voix de Derek se brise alors qu’il l’interrompt pour finir sa phrase.

               - Il est mourant, Cora.

Le silence tombe des deux côtés de la ligne et Derek met une main tremblante sur sa bouche alors qu’il attend. Cora parle finalement après un moment agonisant.

               - Derek, qu’est-ce que – qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

               - Il a un cancer, répond Derek avec une voix tendue et râpeuse. Ces vacances... J’ai proposé de l’aider avec ce qu’il veut et j’ai fait une remarque du genre « Même si tu veux juste voir l’Atlantique » et ensuite, il est venu me voir avec cette idée de prendre la route. Et – et il est mourant, alors j’ai dit oui. J’aurais probablement quand même dit oui même s’il avait eu une chance, mais il n’en a pas.

               - Et les traitements ? Demande-t-elle.

               - Non, les chances de survie sont de genre cinq à dix pour cent, alors Stiles ne veut pas souffrir d’une chimio après avoir vu sa mère se battre pendant des mois et perdre le peu de temps en bonne santé qu’elle avait.

Derek prend une inspiration.

               - Il veut profiter du temps qu’il lui reste. Alors je l’ai emmené en voyage.

Cora grogne doucement.

               - Merde. Derek, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? La meute et son père – ils vont penser que vous vous êtes enfuis pour vous marier !

Derek rit doucement.

               - Ce n’est pas comme ça. On est juste ami.

               - Je croyais que tu avais dit –

\- Oui.

Derek prend une inspiration.

               - J’ai toujours… respecté.

Il se décide pour ce mot-là.

               - J’ai appris à l’aimer. Il est l’une des personnes en qui je peux avoir confiance et parler, entre tous. Il est toujours là pour moi, même quand on était plus ennemis qu’autre chose. Je suis juste – je n’avais pas réellement d’idée que ce que je ressentais n’était pas juste une amitié normale.

Il rit sombrement.

               - Nous savons à quel point je suis doué pour me faire des amis.

               - Sans rire, dit Cora. Et tu n’as pas le meilleur passé quand on parle d’amour, Derek, dit-elle gentiment. Tu es sûr que ça ne vient pas du fait d’être seul avec lui depuis aussi longtemps ?

Derek sourit tristement.

               - Je pense que la raison pour laquelle j’ai pris ça comme un ami en qui je pouvais avoir confiance, c’est que je voulais passer du temps avec lui, plus que je voulais coucher avec lui. Je veux dire, j’ai en quelque sorte travaillé pour _ne pas_ le regarder de cette façon, parce qu’il a dix-sept ans et que c’est mal. Mais je suppose que le fait que j’ai réellement mis ma vie entre parenthèses pour prendre la route pendant quelques semaines avec un gosse qui va mourir, sans que personne ne sache où nous sommes, me fait brouiller les lignes de « bien et mal », parce que quand je le regarde, c’est comme si ce gamin ringard qui a tant fait pour moi et s’inquiète pour moi quand personne ne le faisait est parti, et à sa place, il y a ce magnifique jeune homme et je le vois comme je ne l’ai jamais vu avant.

Il se passe une main dans les cheveux.

               - Chaque jour depuis, je ne vois plus le gamin agaçant de Beacon Hills. Je vois le mec qui – qui est si courageux et _fort_ et qui me traite comme une personne même quand il n’avait aucune raison de le faire. Il est juste –

Derek déglutit difficilement, horrifié de découvrir des larmes dans ses yeux.

               - Il est _Stiles_ , dit-il d’une petite voix, posant son front sur sa main libre, les coudes sur la rambarde.

               - Et tout ce voyage a été – Ça a été tellement chargé de _quelque chose_. Il me regarde comme si j’étais tout ce qu’il a jamais voulu parfois, et je ne peux pas respirer. On continue de ne pas parler exprès de ce qui se passe entre nous, mais _merde_ on a seulement dormi dans des lits séparés les deux premières nuits à San Francisco. Après ça, on a dormi enroulé ensemble, on a ces moments qui sont juste… Inexplicablement intenses et ce n’est pas bizarre après, c’est confortable et _juste_ et je ne peux pas – je ne peux rien dire parce qu’il _meurt,_ Cora.

Il s’étrangle, serrant les dents pour combattre cette partie de lui qui veut pleurer.

               - Je ne veux pas que les choses deviennent étranges et ruiner son putain de voyage « vivre avant de mourir », mais – mais comment je suis supposé continuer à faire ça ? Demande-t-il, faiblement.

Il regarde à nouveau dans la chambre où Stiles dort toujours comme il l’a laissé, le clair de lune brillant à travers la porte ouverte et faisant presque luire son visage.

               - Comment est-ce que je peux continuer à le tenir dans mes bras quand il va bientôt _mourir_ et que je vais le perdre ?

Cora fait un léger son.

               - Derek… Seigneur, j’arrive pas à y croire, dit-elle et Derek a un sourire sardonique alors qu’il regarde à nouveau la cour. Depuis quand tu aimes les hommes ? Demande-t-elle.

               - Un moment ? C’est pas comme si j’avais réellement essayé, dit-il avec maladresse. Ma vie amoureuse est basée sur un film d’horreur – littéralement – et aucun d’eux n’était un homme, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n’étais pas attiré par des hommes dans le même temps.

Elle fit un bruit

               - Il n’y a vraiment aucun espoir pour Stiles ?

Derek se frotte les yeux avec lassitude.

               - A la maison, la meute travaille à une solution magique. Je ne veux juste pas trop espérer. Et je ne lui ai pas dit qu’ils savent qu’il a un cancer. Il n’y qu’à moi qu’il l’a dit. Personne ne savait avant qu’on parte et je l’ai dit à Lydia pour qu’elle commence à chercher. Mais sinon…

Il ferme les yeux.

               - Sinon, il aura six mois, s’il a de la chance.

               - Est-ce qu’il t’aime aussi ? Demande tristement Cora.

Derek sourit faiblement, regardant le ciel.

               - Je pense qu’il pourrait. Il m’a toujours trouvé séduisant, je le sais, mais… Mais même avant qu’il ne vienne me voir pour me dire qu’il avait un cancer, j’avais ce sentiment qu’il me place à un autre niveau que les autres. Mais pas d’une mauvaise façon.

Il grogne.

               - C’est qui fait le plus mal. Il y a toutes les chances que, s’il n’était pas en train de mourir, on pourrait être quelque chose. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais tu sais, éventuellement. On aurait pu avoir quelque chose de _réel_.

               - Pourquoi pas ? Demande-t-elle. Écoute, je pense que vous êtes tous les deux graves, mais si vous vous aimez, pourquoi ne pas lui donner ça ? S’il va bientôt mourir, c’est pas vraiment le moment de ne rien faire pour éviter les conséquences.

Derek se crispe et secoue la tête, même si elle ne peut pas le voir.

               - Pas moyen, Cora, il se sent déjà coupable de laisser son père. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça lui ferait si je lui disais ce que je ressens et qu’il réalise ce que sa mort va me faire ? C’est lui qui meurt, mais c’est lui la personne incroyable qui se sent _coupable_ parce qu’il va _quitter la meute_. Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal comme ça. Il mérite de profiter du temps qu’il lui reste avec aussi peu de culpabilité ou de regrets que possible. La première nuit de notre voyage, son ami lui a dit de vivre le temps qu’il lui reste sans regrets et je ne vais pas le faire me regretter, dit-il fermement.

Cora ne parle pas pendant un moment, mais quand elle le fait, Derek peut _entendre_ son inquiétude.

               - Est-ce que ça va aller ? Demande-t-elle. Est-ce qu’il faut que je revienne à Beacon Hills pendant un moment ? Je peux –

               - Non, c’est bon, dit doucement Derek. Je suis désolé de t’avoir réveillée, je sais que c’était stupide. J’avais juste – j’avais juste besoin de te parler. J’avais besoin de quelqu’un à qui parler de Stiles. Je ne peux pas appeler la meute et Stiles est le seul en qui j’ai confiance avec quelque chose comme ça qui peut être utilisé contre moi, de toute façon.

Cora a un petit rire.

               - Peu importe les problèmes que nous avons, tu es mon grand frère, dit-elle et Derek ne peut refréner le sourire qui orne son visage. Je serai toujours là, Derek. Et je suis désolée, dit-elle sérieusement. Tu ne mérites pas ça. Tu ne mérites pas un truc pareil. Stiles ne mérite pas ça, son père non plus, Scott, les autres… Aucun de vous ne devrait avoir à faire face à la perte de Stiles comme ça. C’est pas juste que le cul stupide et plein d’abnégation de Stiles Stilinski parte autrement que dans un combat.

               - Ça ne l’est vraiment pas, dit tristement Derek.

               - Je vais rentrer à la maison, dit-elle fermement. Pas encore, mais… plus tard. Quand ce sera la fin. Je reviendrai pour rester avec toi jusqu’à ce que je puisse leur faire confiance avec toi. Je n’ai aucun doute que ces bâtards te laisseraient souffrir seul et je les emmerde, dit-elle et ça fait sourire Derek.

               - je t’aime Cora, dit-il doucement, incapable de combattre la chaleur qui vient avec le rappel que, peu importe quoi, elle reste toujours sa petite sœur.

Cora fait semblant de vomir.

               - Ew nunuche, Derek, grogne-t-elle. Je t’aime, espèce de grosse lavette.

Derek roule des yeux et prend une profonde inspiration.

               - Bye, dit-il en terminant l’appel.

Il se redresse et s’étire en jetant un regard à Stiles. Il regarde la lune une dernière fois avant de rentrer. Il ferme et verrouille les portes, éteint son téléphone et retourne se glisser avec précaution dans le lit.

Stiles marmonne quelque chose dans son sommeil quand le lit bouge et il roule, s’étale à moitié sur Derek quand celui-ci s’installe. Derek enroule un bras autour de Stiles et regarde ce visage au sommeil paisible alors qu’il s’installe, content de pouvoir juste regarder Stiles dormir pendant encore un petit moment.

OoOoO

** Le blog : **

** J’ai eu Jimi Hendrix dans la tête toute la journée **

Précision sur la nuit dernière : Les beignets ont un goût de paradis ! Merde, même Derek était d’accord.

Et aujourd’hui ! Nous avons été dans un magasin de vaudou ! C’était super génial ! J’ai acheté plusieurs livres que j’ai hâte de vous montrer, je suis sûr que vous allez les aimer. J’ai chanté Voodoo Child toute la journée, mais ça valait le coup parce que j’ai fait quelques belles trouvailles. Derek avait l’air un peu secoué en sortant du magasin, mais je suppose que Loup-garou et vaudou ne font pas bon ménage, hein ? Je lui ai pris un bracelet de protection et il le porte, donc je ne sais pas vraiment si c’est le vaudou le problème ou pas.

Ce soir, c’était tellement amusant ! Nous avons mangé un ragoût bizarre, mais délicieux et nous avons dansé toute la nuit. Derek n’est pas un mauvais danseur et il a juste la bonne taille pour que les slows soient aisés. La Nouvelle-Orléans a été bonne pour nous. Je me plais ici. C'est un bon changement de rythme par rapport au côté « plein air » de notre voyage jusqu'ici. Dallas était juste une escale, la Nouvelle-Orléans est la première « ville » depuis que nous avons quitté San Francisco. Je suis fatigué donc je vais aller me coucher maintenant. Espérons que Derek ne prendra pas trop de temps pour venir se coucher parce que j’ai super froid.

               - Laisse-moi finir avant de dire quoique ce soit, ok ? Demande-t-il, avant de prendre une inspiration. Je suis presque sûr d’être amoureux de lui, dit-il rapidement. Et –

               - QUOI ?! Crie Cora, le coupant. Tu es gay ? Et ew, même si tu l’es, _Stiles ?! –_

La voix de Derek se brise alors qu’il l’interrompt pour finir sa phrase.

               - Il est mourant, Cora.

Le silence tombe des deux côtés de la ligne et Derek met une main tremblante sur sa bouche alors qu’il attend. Cora parle finalement après un moment agonisant.

               - Derek, qu’est-ce que – qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

               - Il a un cancer, répond Derek avec une voix tendue et râpeuse. Ces vacances...  J’ai proposé de l’aider avec ce qu’il veut et j’ai fait une remarque du genre « Même si tu veux juste voir l’Atlantique » et ensuite, il est venu me voir avec cette idée de prendre la route. Et – et il est mourant, alors j’ai dit oui. J’aurais probablement quand même dit oui même s’il avait eu une chance, mais il n’en a pas.

               - Et les traitements ? Demande-t-elle.

               - Non, les chances de survie sont de genre cinq à dix pour cent, alors Stiles ne veut pas souffrir d’une chimio après avoir vu sa mère se battre pendant des mois et perdre le peu de temps en bonne santé qu’elle avait.

Derek prend une inspiration.

               - Il veut profiter du temps qu’il lui reste. Alors je l’ai emmené en voyage.

Cora grogne doucement.

               - Merde. Derek, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? La meute et son père – ils vont penser que vous vous êtes enfuis pour vous marier   !

Derek rit doucement.

               - Ce n’est pas comme ça. On est juste ami.

               - Je croyais que tu avais dit –

\- Oui.

Derek prend une inspiration.

               - J’ai toujours… respecté. 

Il se décide pour ce mot-là.

               - J’ai appris à l’aimer. Il est l’une des personnes en qui je peux avoir confiance et parler, entre tous. Il est toujours là pour moi, même quand on était plus ennemis qu’autre chose. Je suis juste – je n’avais pas réellement d’idée que ce que je ressentais n’était pas juste une amitié normale.

Il rit sombrement.

               - Nous savons à quel point je suis doué pour me faire des amis.

               - Sans rire, dit Cora. Et tu n’as pas le meilleur passé quand on parle d’amour, Derek, dit-elle gentiment. Tu es sûr que ça ne vient pas du fait d’être seul avec lui depuis aussi longtemps ?

Derek sourit tristement.

               - Je pense que la raison pour laquelle j’ai pris ça comme un ami en qui je pouvais avoir confiance, c’est que je voulais passer du temps avec lui, plus que je voulais coucher avec lui. Je veux dire, j’ai en quelque sorte travaillé pour _ne pas_ le regarder de cette façon, parce qu’il a dix-sept ans et que c’est mal. Mais je suppose que le fait que j’ai réellement mis ma vie entre parenthèses pour prendre la route pendant quelques semaines avec un gosse qui va mourir, sans que personne ne sache où nous sommes, me fait brouiller les lignes de « bien et mal », parce que quand je le regarde, c’est comme si ce gamin ringard qui a tant fait pour moi et s’inquiète pour moi quand personne ne le faisait est parti, et à sa place, il y a ce magnifique jeune homme et je le vois comme je ne l’ai jamais vu avant.

Il se passe une main dans les cheveux.

               - Chaque jour depuis, je ne vois plus le gamin agaçant de Beacon Hills. Je vois le mec qui – qui est si courageux et _fort_ et qui me traite comme une personne même quand il n’avait aucune raison de le faire. Il est juste –

Derek déglutit difficilement, horrifié de découvrir des larmes dans ses yeux.

               - Il est _Stiles_ , dit-il d’une petite voix, posant son front sur sa main libre, les coudes sur la rambarde.

               - Et tout ce voyage a été – Ça a été tellement chargé de _quelque chose_. Il me regarde comme si j’étais tout ce qu’il a jamais voulu parfois, et je ne peux pas respirer. On continue de ne pas parler exprès de ce qui se passe entre nous, mais _merde_ on a seulement dormi dans des lits séparés les deux premières nuits à San Francisco. Après ça, on a dormi enroulé ensemble, on a ces moments qui sont juste… Inexplicablement intenses et ce n’est pas bizarre après, c’est confortable et _juste_ et je ne peux pas – je ne peux rien dire parce qu’il _meurt,_ Cora.

Il s’étrangle, serrant les dents pour combattre cette partie de lui qui veut pleurer.

               - Je ne veux pas que les choses deviennent étranges et ruiner son putain de voyage « vivre avant de mourir », mais – mais comment je suis supposé continuer à faire ça ? Demande-t-il, faiblement.

Il regarde à nouveau dans la chambre où Stiles dort toujours comme il l’a laissé, le clair de lune brillant à travers la porte ouverte et faisant presque luire son visage.

               - Comment est-ce que je peux continuer à le tenir dans mes bras quand il va bientôt _mourir_ et que je vais le perdre ?

Cora fait un léger son.

               - Derek… Seigneur, j’arrive pas à y croire, dit-elle et Derek a un sourire sardonique alors qu’il regarde à nouveau la cour. Depuis quand tu aimes les hommes ? Demande-t-elle.

               - Un moment ? C’est pas comme si j’avais réellement essayé, dit-il avec maladresse. Ma vie amoureuse est basée sur un film d’horreur – littéralement – et aucun d’eux n’était un homme, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n’étais pas attiré par des hommes dans le même temps.

Elle fit un bruit

               - Il n’y a vraiment aucun espoir pour Stiles ?

Derek se frotte les yeux avec lassitude.

               - A la maison, la meute travaille à une solution magique. Je ne veux juste pas trop espérer. Et je ne lui ai pas dit qu’ils savent qu’il a un cancer. Il n’y qu’à moi qu’il l’a dit. Personne ne savait avant qu’on parte et je l’ai dit à Lydia pour qu’elle commence à chercher. Mais sinon…

Il ferme les yeux.

               - Sinon, il aura six mois, s’il a de la chance.

               - Est-ce qu’il t’aime aussi ? Demande tristement Cora.

Derek sourit faiblement, regardant le ciel.

               - Je pense qu’il pourrait. Il m’a toujours trouvé séduisant, je le sais, mais… Mais même avant qu’il ne vienne me voir pour me dire qu’il avait un cancer, j’avais ce sentiment qu’il me place à un autre niveau que les autres. Mais pas d’une mauvaise façon.

Il grogne.

               - C’est qui fait le plus mal. Il y a toutes les chances que, s’il n’était pas en train de mourir, on pourrait être quelque chose. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais tu sais, éventuellement. On aurait pu avoir quelque chose de _réel_.

               - Pourquoi pas ? Demande-t-elle. Écoute, je pense que vous êtes tous les deux graves , mais si vous vous aimez, pourquoi ne pas lui donner ça ? S’il va bientôt mourir, c’est pas vraiment le moment de ne rien faire pour éviter les conséquences.

Derek se crispe et secoue la tête, même si elle ne peut pas le voir.

               - Pas moyen, Cora, il se sent déjà coupable de laisser son père. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça lui ferait si je lui disais ce que je ressens et qu’il réalise ce que sa mort va me faire ? C’est lui  qui meurt, mais c’est lui la personne incroyable qui se sent _coupable_ parce qu’il va _quitter la meute_. Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal comme ça. Il mérite de profiter du temps qu’il lui reste avec aussi peu de culpabilité ou de regrets que possible. La première nuit de notre voyage, son ami lui a dit de vivre le temps qu’il lui reste sans regrets et je ne vais pas le faire me regretter, dit-il fermement.

Cora ne parle pas pendant un moment, mais quand elle le fait, Derek peut _entendre_ son inquiétude.

               - Est-ce que ça va aller ? Demande-t-elle. Est-ce qu’il faut que je revienne à Beacon Hills pendant un moment ? Je peux –

               - Non, c’est bon, dit doucement Derek. Je suis désolé de t’avoir réveillée, je sais que c’était stupide. J’avais juste – j’avais juste besoin de te parler. J’avais besoin de quelqu’un à qui parler de Stiles. Je ne peux pas appeler la meute et Stiles est le seul en qui j’ai confiance avec quelque chose comme ça qui peut être utilisé contre moi, de toute façon.

Cora a un petit rire.

               - Peu importe les problèmes que nous avons, tu es mon grand frère, dit-elle et Derek ne peut refréner le sourire qui orne son visage. Je serai toujours là, Derek. Et je suis désolée, dit-elle sérieusement. Tu ne mérites pas ça. Tu ne mérites pas un truc pareil. Stiles ne mérite pas ça, son père non plus, Scott, les autres… Aucun de vous ne devrait avoir à faire face à la perte de Stiles comme ça. C’est pas juste que le cul stupide et plein d’abnégation de Stiles Stilinski parte autrement que dans un combat.

               - Ça ne l’est vraiment pas, dit tristement Derek.

               - Je vais rentrer à la maison, dit-elle fermement. Pas encore, mais… plus tard. Quand ce sera la fin. Je reviendrai pour rester avec toi jusqu’à ce que je puisse leur faire confiance avec toi. Je n’ai aucun doute que ces bâtards te laisseraient souffrir seul et je les emmerde, dit-elle et ça fait sourire Derek.

               - je t’aime Cora, dit-il doucement, incapable de combattre la chaleur qui vient avec le rappel que, peu importe quoi, elle reste toujours sa petite sœur.

Cora fait semblant de vomir.

               - Ew nunuche, Derek, grogne-t-elle. Je t’aime, espèce de grosse lavette.

Derek roule des yeux et prend une profonde inspiration.

               - Bye, dit-il en terminant l’appel. 

Il se redresse et s’étire en jetant un regard à Stiles. Il regarde la lune une dernière fois avant de rentrer. Il ferme et verrouille les portes, éteint son téléphone et retourne se glisser avec précaution dans le lit.

Stiles marmonne quelque chose dans son sommeil quand le lit bouge et il roule, s’étale  à moitié sur Derek quand celui-ci s’installe. Derek enroule un bras autour de Stiles et regarde ce visage au sommeil paisible alors qu’il s’installe, content de pouvoir juste regarder Stiles dormir pendant encore un petit moment.

OoOoO

** Le blog : **

** J’ai eu Jimi Hendrix dans la tête toute la journée **

Précision sur la nuit dernière : Les beignets ont un goût de paradis  ! Merde, même Derek était d’accord.

Et aujourd’hui ! Nous avons été dans un magasin de vaudou ! C’était super génial ! J’ai acheté plusieurs livres que j’ai hâte de vous montrer, je suis sûr que vous allez les aimer. J’ai chanté Voodoo Child toute la journée, mais ça valait le coup parce que j’ai fait quelques belles trouvailles. Derek avait l’air un peu secoué en sortant du magasin, mais je suppose que Loup-garou et vaudou ne font pas bon ménage, hein ? Je lui ai pris un bracelet de protection et il le porte, donc je ne sais pas vraiment si c’est le vaudou le problème ou pas.

Ce soir, c’était tellement amusant ! Nous avons mangé un ragoût bizarre, mais délicieux et nous avons dansé toute la nuit. Derek n’est pas un mauvais danseur et il a juste la bonne taille pour que les slows soient aisés. La Nouvelle-Orléans a été bonne pour nous. Je me plais ici. C'est un bon changement de rythme par rapport au côté « plein air » de notre voyage jusqu'ici. Dallas était juste une escale, la Nouvelle-Orléans est la première « ville » depuis que nous avons quitté San Francisco. Je suis fatigué donc je vais aller me coucher maintenant. Espérons que Derek ne prendra pas trop de temps pour venir se coucher parce que j’ai super froid.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila, la conversation entre Derek et Cora me tuent à chaque fois -_-


	8. Jour 11 Birmingham Alabama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je poste un jour en avance, parce que demain ça va être un peu trop compliqué pour moi
> 
> Ce chapitre s’étale sur 4 jours et il ne se passe pas grand-chose. En tout cas, rien de trop émouvant, donc pas besoin de sortir les mouchoirs ^^  
> Mais il y a quand même un événement majeur à la toute fin ;)

Jour 11 : Birmingham, Alabama

\- Rappelle-moi ce que nous foutons en _Alabama ?_ demande Derek à Stiles alors qu'ils conduisent dans la ville.

Stiles hausse les épaules.

\- C’est une ville et c’est sur notre route. Je me suis dit qu’on pourrait aller au musée d’art et juste prendre un jour de repos ? T’as l’air vraiment fatigué, dit gentiment Stiles.

Derek lui jette un coup d’œil et grimace légèrement.

\- Je vais bien, Stiles. Si tu veux, nous pouvons probablement être dans le Tennessee à la tombée de la nuit.

\- Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi et tu ne veux pas que je conduise, donc non, déclare Stiles. On s’arrête juste ici, on passe l'après-midi dans un musée ou tout simplement à se promener, et ensuite nous pouvons aller au lit tôt et demain nous pouvons rouler davantage, d'accord ? Demande-t-il.

Derek lève les yeux.

\- Comme tu veux, Stiles, dit-il d'un ton bourru.

Stiles sourit doucement, sachant que ce que Derek veut vraiment dire, c’est « merci ».

OoOoO

Ils marchent dans le musée, parcourant les pièces allant de sculptures Inuits aux peintures modernes. Stiles est encore surpris, même s'il sait que le diplôme de Derek est sur l'illustration, ce qui veut dire qu’il connaît des petits détails sur la façon dont ont été faites la moitié des œuvres ou sur les artistes.

Derek est assez intéressé par les dessins européens qu'ils voient, et il fait un geste pour le dessin en face d'eux.

\- Celui-ci, il a été dessiné à l'encre brune, mais il a été dilué avec du brun et du gris pour faire ressortir les ombres. L'idée est qu'il est destiné à souligner que ce gars-là est à la recherche de Jésus. Il est probable que quand il a été fait, le clair-obscur était plus extrême.

Stiles ricane.

\- Le quoi ? Demande-t-il.

Derek commence à répondre, mais la voix d'une femme le fait à sa place.

\- Le Clair-obscur.

Stiles se retourne pour voir une femme dans une jupe et un chemisier très soigneux se diriger vers eux.

\- Cette pièce est une représentation de la Vocation de saint Matthieu, dit-elle en le regardant. Beaucoup de représentations utilisent le clair-obscur de différentes manières pour démarquer Jésus, dit-elle, puis regarde Derek avec un sourire. Quelqu'un connaît ses dessins et gravures européennes, dit-elle et Derek hausse maladroitement des épaules.

\- J'ai étudié l'histoire de l'art pour mon diplôme, explique-t-il simplement.

Elle ronronne, en les regardant, ses yeux sombres et intenses passe sur Stiles, qui se sent soudain très mal à l’aise de porter un jean et une chemise déboutonnée à côté de l’air extrêmement professionnel qu'elle a.

\- Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas un fan ? Dit-elle.

Stiles hausse les épaules, fixant un sourire sur son visage quand il la regarde.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est soigné. Je n'ai jamais étudié tout ce genre de choses.

Elle hoche la tête et les fixe.

\- L'art peut être fascinant. Je vous recommande de l'étudier un jour. Ça aura peut-être plus de sens pour vous.

Sans un mot de plus, elle s'éloigne, les laissant là.

Stiles cligne des yeux et se tourne vers Derek qui plisse les yeux en regardant la femme s'éloigner et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de ricaner.

\- Mec.

Derek lève les yeux.

\- Prétentieuse, grommelle-t-il et Stiles se couvre sa bouche pour étouffer ses rires et donne un coup de coude à Derek à la place.

\- Arrête, c'est trop calme ici pour que je rie ! Siffle-t-il, mais Derek lève les yeux et saisit Stiles par la chemise.

\- Allez, je vais t’impressionner avec mes connaissances acquises en deuxième année d’histoire de l’art sur la vie néerlandaise, plaisante-t-il et Stiles aboie un rire.

Derek se dépêche de poser sa main sur la bouche de l’humain et de le pousser en direction de la salle d'exposition suivante.

OoOoO

Lorsque Derek sort de la salle de bains, Stiles est assis au milieu du lit, regardant son téléphone au lieu de s’installer pour dormir.

\- Quoi de neuf ? Demande Derek et Stiles lève les yeux vers lui.

Stiles soupire, regardant son téléphone.

\- Je me convainquais de ne pas appeler mon père, dit-il et Derek s’assoit à côté de lui, ses yeux montrant sa surprise.

Stiles sourit tristement.

\- C'est une longue histoire.

Derek hausse les épaules, se penchant en arrière contre les oreillers.

\- Nous avons le temps, il est assez tôt, nous pouvons parler quelques minutes avant de dormir.

Stiles se couche sur le dos à côté de Derek, mettant son téléphone sur la table de chevet.

\- Cette femme au musée m'a fait réfléchir, commence-t-il.

\- À propos de quoi ? Demande Derek.

Stiles regarde le plafond.

\- À propos des choses que je ne ferai jamais, dit-il honnêtement.

Derek se raidit et Stiles roule sur le côté, pour regarder Derek.

\- Je ne vais jamais à aller à l’université comme tu l'as fait.

Derek déglutit, pas sûr de ce qu'il faut dire.

\- Et ce n'est pas comme si je voulais vraiment aller à l'université de toute façon, mais c'est juste de savoir que je ne pourrais pas y aller.

Derek fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller à l'université ? S’étonne-t-il et Stiles rit sèchement.

\- Le lycée est assez difficile, déclare honnêtement Stiles. Je suis intelligent. Je ne vais pas être modeste, je sais que je suis probablement aussi intelligent que Danny, et il est un étudiant abonné aux A, souligne-t-il. Mais je ne suis pas… J'ai les pires difficultés à me concentrer sur les choses dont j’ai besoin pour l'école.

\- Tu fais toutes nos recherches et tout ça, rappelle Derek et Stiles hoche la tête.

\- Oui, et je suis bon dans ce domaine. Mais je peux le faire à ma manière.

Il se frotte le front.

\- Le TDAH ne fait pas en sorte que je ne puisse pas me concentrer, j'ai juste besoin de me concentrer à ma manière. Et les écoles ne sont pas très accommodantes avec les méthodes d'apprentissage alternatives. Je veux dire, je dois travailler sur ce que mon cerveau veut ou rien du tout, dit-il.

Il ricane.

\- Par exemple, en seconde, je n'ai pas réussi mon semestre d’économie parce que sur la partie de l'essai, je devais écrire sur le PIB, tu vois ?

Il pose une main sur ses yeux.

\- J'ai passé la nuit d’avant à lire des articles aléatoires sur Wikipédia et tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, c’était l'histoire de la circoncision, et j'ai laissé tomber le PIB et écrit quatre pages sur l'histoire de la circoncision masculine.

Derek cligne des yeux.

\- Tu déconnes, accuse-t-il et Stiles secoue la tête.

\- Non. Finstock a été tellement impressionné qu'il m'a donné dix points de bonus, mais malgré ça, j’ai un peu raté le reste donc je n'avais encore que soixante-huit. Même avec mon médicament, je peux me concentrer sur une chose, mais c’est pas forcément sur ce quoi je dois me concentrer, dit-il doucement. Mon père veut que j'aille à l'université, mais je n’y serais pas allé.

Derek regarde attentivement.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire alors ?

Stiles sourit tristement.

\- Je voulais être un flic. Comme mon père, dit-il avec un sourire penaud. Il ne veut pas que je sois en danger comme ça, mais je suis doué pour ça, plaisante-t-il. J’aurais probablement été un très bon adjoint pour le Shérif qui succédera à mon père, tu sais.

Derek fredonne.

\- Je peux le voir. Tu es un formidable atout pour la meute aussi.

Stiles hoche la tête et ferme les yeux.

\- Mais ça n’arrivera pas. C'est tellement bizarre, Derek.

Il roule sur le côté pour faire face à Derek, glissant sa main dans celle du loup.

\- Je ne voterai jamais. Je ne boirai jamais légalement. Je ne vais certainement pas avoir de diplôme d'études secondaires. Je ne me marierai jamais. Je n'aurai jamais d'enfants.

\- Tu veux te marier et avoir des enfants ? Demande Derek, caressant le dos de la main de Stiles avec son pouce.

Stiles lui donne un sourire presque humide et hoche tristement la tête.

\- J'ai toujours voulu le faire. Je voulais être un papa. Évidemment, je planifiais mon avenir de cette façon, mais j'aime les enfants de la même manière que Scott aime les animaux. Je n'ai pas de frères ou sœurs et quand ma mère était malade et qu’ensuite, elle est morte, j'ai toujours souhaité qu’il y ait plus que papa et moi. Je suppose que c'est ce qui m'a fait toujours rêvasser au sujet de grandir, de me marier et d'avoir une grande maison avec quelques enfants et généralement une femme, mais ces deux dernières années, je me suis demandé ce qu’un mari et des enfants adoptés pourraient donner.

Il hausse les épaules, rencontrant les yeux de Derek.

\- Et toi ? Une Mme Hale et des Mini-Hale dans ton avenir ?

Derek se mord la lèvre.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que oui, depuis tout petit. J’ai tout simplement accepté qu'un jour, j’aurais une femme et des enfants. Laura aurait un mari et des enfants et nos enfants joueraient ensemble. Nos conjoints seraient amis et mes parents seraient là pour gâter les enfants... Je n’ai jamais pensé autrement, révèle-t-il, surprenant Stiles. Et puis, après tout ça... Je ne sais pas.

Il sourit tristement.

\- Il n'y avait plus que moi et Laura et j'ai eu peur que Laura rencontre un gars et que je ne sois plus aussi important pour elle. Au lieu d'un beau-frère et neveux et nièces, j'avais peur de ne plus avoir de famille du tout. C'était stupide, mais nous avons été tous les deux tellement blessés, dit-il doucement. Et puis elle est morte. Depuis je m’attends juste à ce que quelque chose me tombe dessus. Je ne pense plus à avoir une famille ou même au futur depuis longtemps. Même ces derniers mois, alors que les choses vont bien, je me suis plus concentré à apprécier ce que j’ai, parce qu'un jour quelque chose va arriver et je vais me faire tuer. Pourquoi imaginer un avenir que je n’aurai pas ?

Stiles secoue la tête.

\- Tu l’auras. Tu as tenu jusque-là, n'est-ce pas ?

Il serre la main de Derek.

\- Et si tu l’as ? Est-ce que tu veux une famille ?

Derek regarde la main de Stiles dans la sienne pendant un moment, puis sourit presque avec mélancolie.

\- Je pense que oui.

Il avala un peu difficilement, la gorge nouée.

\- Je voudrais adopter des enfants. Je veux dire que si j'avais une femme et qu'elle voulait avoir un bébé, alors les deux, mais je sais ce que c'est que d'être orphelin et j'ai eu Laura, mais je me sens malade à la pensée des enfants qui perdent tout le monde. J'avais seize ans et c'était comme avoir mon cœur arraché. Je voudrais aider des enfants qui ont vécu ça à trouver un moyen de guérir. Leur donner une maison où ils n'ont pas à avoir peur comme moi et Laura avons pu avoir peur.

Stiles sourit doucement, en regardant le visage de Derek.

\- Tu seras un papa génial, Derek. Et même si ça te semble lointain, je suis sûr que quelque part il y a quelqu'un qui va être assez bon pour construire une famille avec toi.

Derek regarde Stiles avec un regard presque détruit qui surprend Stiles.

\- Je sais que cette personne existe, mais je ne pense pas que je vais arriver à l’avoir, dit-il énigmatiquement et Stiles sourit pour le réconforter.

\- Je suis sûr que si, dit-il, se déplaçant pour ouvrir les couvertures afin qu’ils puissent se coucher.

Ils tournent un peu jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à l'aise, Stiles couché sur le côté de Derek, cherchant sa chaleur et Derek éteint la lumière avant de s'installer, le menton reposant sur le dessus de la tête de Stiles. Derek ferme les yeux et se blottit dans les bras de Stiles, ayant une dernière pensée avant que le sommeil le prenne.

_Si je peux l'avoir, je ne laisserai jamais passer un jour sans qu’il sache combien je suis reconnaissant._

**Le blog : Le retour de Derek le bohémien !**

Nous nous sommes arrêtés à Birmingham parce que Derek était trop fatigué pour conduire tout le chemin vers le Tennessee, nous avons donc décidé d'aller à un musée. Il y avait cette femme prétentieuse qui m'a totalement jugé pour ne pas savoir ce qu’était le clair-machin.

(Edit : Derek dit que c'est clair-obscur.)

OoOoO

Jour 12 : Géorgie, Tennessee, Virginie

Derek et Stiles conduisent la plupart du temps, en passant par les cols de montagnes pittoresques - beaucoup plus petites, mais plus boisées que les Rocheuses - avant de décider de s’arrêter pour la nuit en Virginie. Ils ont deux jours jusqu’au festival de la tomate, ce qui fait qu’ils ne sont pas pressés. Ils s’enregistrent à leur hôtel dans l'après-midi et décide que, étant donné qu'ils ont beaucoup de temps, ils vont aller dans un bon restaurant qui serait lauréat de l’état selon la pub qu’ils ont vu.

Voir Derek bien habillé tord l’estomac de Stiles. Ils ne vont pas dans un endroit extraordinaire, mais Derek porte un jean noir et une chemise aux manches retroussées sur ses avant-bras.

\- Wow, t’as la classe, taquine Stiles pour cacher sa nervosité par rapport au fait que ça ressemble à un rendez-vous.

Il fait un geste pour se désigner et fait un tour sur lui-même.

\- Les chaussures craignent, mais pour le reste ?

Derek le regarde d’un air critique.

\- Les chaussures craignent vraiment, dit-il, en regardant les baskets que Stiles porte. Tu peux toujours porter un de mes paires ? demande-t-il en allant vers son sac. Elles ne sont pas beaucoup mieux, mais au moins elles sont noires alors ce sera un peu mieux, dit-il, sortant une paire de chaussures de ville.

Il porte ses boots sinon il les lui aurait proposées. Stiles regarde la taille et grimace.

\- Je peux essayer, dit-il, virant ses baskets et s’asseyant sur le lit pour essayer les chaussures de Derek.

Il se lève, rebondit un peu et rit.

\- Eh bien, tant que nous ne marchons pas trop, dit-il, jetant un regard moqueur à Derek. Tu as de petits pieds.

Derek lève les yeux.

\- Tu es dégingandé, réplique-t-il, en regardant le T-Shirt marron que porte Stiles sur un jean bleu foncé. Ça ira, dit-il et Stiles ricane.

\- Eh bien, tant que je ne suis pas jeté dehors, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Il passe la main dans ses cheveux et ronchonne.

\- C'est un peu négligé, mais ça le fera aussi.

Derek regarde ses cheveux et sourit.

\- J’aime bien quand ils sont un peu plus longs. Tu ne ressembles plus à un gamin de douze ans.

Stiles grogne.

\- J’ai vraiment l’air d’un gamin avec une coupe courte ? demande l’humain et le loup hoche la tête.

\- Comme un enfant de douze ans, taquine-t-il avant d’attraper son portefeuille et de le mettre dans sa poche. Allez, viens, on a une réservation pour vingt heures.

OoOoO

Le serveur ne demande même pas l'âge de Stiles avant de leur verser deux verres de vin de la bouteille qui est recommandée pour aller avec leurs repas. Stiles sourit et prend une gorgée de vin alors que Derek plisse les yeux.

\- Si ton père découvre que je te permets de boire, je vais te tuer, avertit Derek et Stiles renifle.

\- Je déteste devoir te dire ça, mon pote, mais j'ai le sentiment que faire _boire_ un mineur, n’est pas tout en haut de la liste « des choses dont tu doives t’inquiéter » avec mon père, souligne-t-il.

Derek fronce les sourcils pendant une seconde, avant de se figer, près de s’étouffer dans son verre quand il prend une gorgée de vin.

\- Quoi ??

Stiles fait un geste de la main.

\- Nous avons disparu, seulement tous les deux. Et la seule façon de savoir que je suis en vie, c'est que je mets à jour le blog Voyage et laisse un lien vers lui pour les autres. Tout ce que sait mon père, c'est que nous voyageons et en lisant entre les lignes, ce n’est probablement pas génial qu’un loup-garou de 23 ans passe deux jours avec un gamin de 17 ans dans un camping près de sources chaudes, avec des hippies pour lesquels les vêtements sont des options, dit-il et Derek le fixe.

\- S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n’as pas publié que les vêtements étaient en option…

\- Si ! Le coupe Stiles en souriant. Et j'ai ajouté que je passais la plupart du temps nu pendant que tu me dessinais, dit-il et Derek reste bouche bée.

\- Stiles ! Est-ce que tu essayes de me faire tuer ? Demande-t-il, les joues roses.

Il boit plus de vin, en regardant le verre comme s’il voulait plus que tout de l'alcool qui puisse réellement l’affecter.

Stiles rit.

\- Non, je n’ai juste pas pensé à filtrer ce que je mets sur le blog.

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas. Lorsque nous serons de retour, il sera furieux, mais il n’essayera pas de te tirer dessus.

Derek soupire, se frottant les tempes.

\- Je suppose que je savais ce que je faisais quand j'ai emmené un mineur pour des vacances impromptues sans dire à son père où je l'emmenais, admet-il.

Stiles hoche la tête avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ouais !

\- Tu n’as quand même pas écrit que je te dessinais nu, si ? ajoute Derek.

Stiles sourit.

\- Mec, aucune raison d'avoir honte !

Derek soupire.

\- Je ne te dessinais même pas…

\- Vraiment, Derek, il est compréhensible que tu veuilles conserver ce joli cul pour la postérité.

Derek grince des dents.

\- Wow, non, vraiment…

Stiles a un petit rire.

\- Non, non, mon sex-appeal est irrésistible.

Derek plaque une main sur ses yeux.

\- Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi je t’aime bien? Derek grogne et Stiles remue dans son siège, faisant des grimaces exagérées.

\- Y a pas de honte à vouloir toooooouuuuuuut ça…

\- S’il te plaît, arrête !

\- Je suis sexy, Derek!

\- Non, tu ne l’es vraiment pas…

\- Mensonges !

Derek secoue la tête.

\- Oh mon Dieu, murmure-t-il.

Mais il sourit quand Stiles continue, en faisant des suggestions obscènes de plus en plus fort et ça, jusqu'à ce que le serveur revienne avec leur nourriture et lui jette un coup d'œil scandalisé. Stiles se tait enfin, l'air penaud.

**Le blog : Un autre arrêt pour la nuit.**

Apparemment, lorsque vous allez dans un restaurant très agréable avec un homme plus âgé, personne ne se soucie de votre âge.

Du vin avec mon dîner, wooo !

(Oui, oui, je sais, trop jeune, Stiles est trop jeune, mais peu importe, ce n'est pas comme si vous pensiez que je n'ai jamais bu d'alcool avant. Tuez-moi quand je serais rentré à la maison. Aussi, je ne bois pas beaucoup, Derek ne me laisse pas avoir plus d'un verre de vin.)

OoOoO

Jour 13 : Pittston, Pennsylvanie

Derek et Stiles arrivent assez tard pour que la seule festivité encore en cours pour la nuit est une dégustation de tomates, alors dès qu’ils sont enregistrés à l’hôtel, ils vont directement là-bas.

Stiles n'a pas réalisé jusqu'à ce moment-là que Derek n'aime pas les tomates. Le fait Derek ne refuse jamais ses suggestions le rend curieux de savoir exactement combien de tomates il pourra faire manger à Derek juste parce qu'il ne veut pas le décevoir.

**Le blog : Tomates !**

Nous sommes arrivés ! Anecdote, Derek n'aime pas les tomates, mais il les mange pour me faire plaisir. Je vais voir combien de temps je peux continuer à lui en faire manger jusqu'à ce qu'il admette qu’il n’aime pas !

OoOoO

Jour 14 : Pittston, Pennsylvanie.

Derek savait que Stiles était tout pour lui bien avant de venir à la fête de la tomate, mais le fait qu'il continue d’essayer les différents aliments à base de tomate disponibles au festival même s'il les déteste, juste parce que Stiles ne cesse de répéter : « C'est si bon, tu devrais essayer ! » est une preuve de plus. Il ne veut pas que Stiles se sente mal de vouloir aller à la fête, donc il garde ça pour lui comme il goûte les différents trucs.

Pendant le défilé, Derek se tient avec les mains sur les hanches de Stiles, regardant par-dessus son épaule pour que le jeune derrière eux ne puisse pas accidentellement pousser et frapper Stiles. Les joues de Stiles montrent les taches du plus doux des roses quand Derek se penche vers son oreille pour lui dire quelque chose, et ça ne dérange pas Derek de prendre des coups de coude dans les reins que le jeune continue de lui donner, au point qu’une personne moins robuste aurait déjà été s’étaler sur le sol.

Après ça, Derek ne discute pas quand Stiles le traîne en lui tenant la main pour regarder les présentations des plus petites, des plus grandes, des plus laides et des plus jolies, des plus quelque chose tomates de l’état. Quand Stiles ne lâche pas sa main, même quand il n’a plus besoin de guider Derek, le loup ne dit rien et laisse faire Stiles. Derek est plus que satisfait de laisser Stiles tenir sa main s'il le veut. Derek sait qu'il ne devrait pas laisser Stiles continuer à être aussi proche, mais en vérité, il ne peut pas se résoudre à s’écarter, pas quand Stiles semble le vouloir près de lui.

Il est l’heure du combat, cependant, lorsque Stiles entre dans la lutte à la tomate pourrie et Derek passe plus de temps à regarder les larges sourires de Stiles et ses rires joyeux comme ils jettent des tomates pourries l’un sur l’autre et sur de parfaits inconnus qu'il en passe à jeter ses propres tomates. C’est ridicule et dégueulasse et Derek continue à avoir de la tomate dans la bouche, ce qui est absolument dégoûtant, pire que d'habitude, mais quand tout est fini, que le coup de sifflet signifiant que la dernière des tomates a été jetée, que Stiles se retourne et que Derek pousse ses lunettes sur sa tête, Stiles lui donne le plus heureux, _le plus magnifiquement parfait sourire_ de tous les sourires que Stiles ait jamais fait avant et il glisse dans le désordre spongieux et dégueulasse, se rattrapant avec les mains aux épaules de Derek, en riant joyeusement, même si le plaisir est terminé.

Derek ne pense même pas à ce qu'il fait quand il tend la main, pousse les lunettes de Stiles sur le haut de sa tête, et se penche pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles. Derek réalise ce qu'il vient de faire quand il s’écarte et que Stiles le regarde avec surprise. Toutefois, avant de Derek puisse s'inquiéter qu’il ait mal compris les signes, la surprise de Stiles se change en un sourire plus petit et plus intime, mais toujours beau à couper le souffle. Il glisse ses mains de la chemise de Derek à son visage, enroule ses longs doigts effilés le long de la courbe de la mâchoire de Derek avant de combler la distance entre eux et cette fois, c’est sa bouche qui trouve les lèvres du loup.

Juste là, au milieu d'une foule d'étrangers, à des milliers de kilomètres de chez eux, couverts de tripes de tomates, dans des vêtements trempés et les chaussures ruinées, Derek serre Stiles dans ses bras et le rapproche encore. Ils s'embrassent lentement, innocemment et puis passionnément. En ce qui concerne les premiers baisers, c’est sûrement le plus étrange que Derek ait jamais eu, mais aussi, étrangement et sans aucun doute, le plus parfait de tous.

Lorsque des sifflets retentissent autour d'eux comme des adolescents à côté d'eux remarquent ce qu'ils font, Stiles se recule, avec les joues rouges et les yeux brillants qui sont fixés sur Derek, un bonheur sans bornes que Derek ne se rappelle pas avoir jamais vu dans les yeux du jeune homme.

S'il y avait eu le moindre doute dans l'esprit de Derek qu'il est absolument et indéniablement amoureux de Stiles, ce baiser l’aurait effacé.

**Le blog : Bataille de tomates !!**

La bataille de tomates était aussi amusante que ce que je pensais. C'est tout ce que j’ai à dire pour aujourd'hui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, il est pas beau cet événement majeur ? ;)


	9. New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le retard ^^"

Jour 15 : New York, New York

Stiles avait peur qu’une fois qu’ils se soient embrassés, les choses soient différentes entre eux. Il est conscient que c’est juste le moment qui a fait que Derek l’a embrassé, mais il en est heureux. Heureusement, Derek semble se contenter de simplement ne pas réagir du tout. Il ne panique pas et n’est pas gêné, mais il n’en reparle pas, même quand ils ont rampé dans le lit cette nuit et se sont recroquevillés l’un contre l’autre.

Conduire dans New York est incroyable. Stiles sait qu'il a l'air d'un idiot avec son visage appuyé à la fenêtre, mais tout est si grand. C’est magnifique. Derek sourit devant l'enthousiasme de Stiles. Il y a vécu pendant un certain temps, donc c’est moins excitant et plus nostalgique pour lui. Mais c’est une belle  ville.

Quand ils arrivent à leur hôtel, Derek regarde dans le hall et a un mouvement de recul.

\- Mec, ma pauvre carte bancaire, dit-il et Stiles ricane.

\- Tu as offert, dit-il et Derek roule les yeux.

\- Je vais devoir trouver un emploi quand nous reviendrons à la maison. Ma fortune appartient au passé. Prendre la route coûte cher, plaisante le loup.

Stiles roule des yeux à son tour.

\- Eh bien, si tu avais acheté une voiture qui ne soit pas un gouffre, tu n’aurais pas besoin de la remplir tous les deux cents kilomètres.

Derek commence à répliquer, mais la dame à l'accueil pose son téléphone et vient vers eux. Après l'enregistrement, ils montent dans leur chambre pour poser leurs affaires avant d'aller déjeuner. Quand ils entrent dans la chambre, cependant, Stiles se fige, laissant tomber son sac sur le lit alors qu'il regarde vers la fenêtre.

\- Euh ... Derek ? Appelle-t-il, en se posant au pied du lit.

Derek lève les yeux, d'où il a posé son sac près du lit.

\- Ouais, la vue est géniale, hein ? Dit-il en ouvrant son sac et Stiles rit.

\- Je pensais plus au truc de la « vie privée », mais si les gamins maigres et blancs sont ton truc, alors je suppose que oui, on peut dire que la vue est belle, déclare Stiles et Derek relève la tête.

\- De quoi ? Demande-t-il, regardant autour de lui avant de se figer quand il réalise exactement ce que veut dire Stiles.

Il y a une baignoire avec une pomme de douche dans le plafond juste là, dans la chambre, entre le lit et la fenêtre.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que… ? Demande Derek et Stiles ricane, lui jetant un long regard. Hé, ne me regarde pas comme ça !

Les ricanements de Stiles se transforment en rires francs.

\- Eh bien, si tu prévoyais de prendre un bain pendant que nous sommes ici…

\- Oh mon Dieu, Stiles, grogne Derek, exaspéré.

\- Quoi ? Demande Stiles, en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Mec, clairement cet hôtel est destiné aux voyeurs !

Il se penche, les coudes sur les genoux, toujours en riant.

\- Doooonc, c’est probablement le bon moment pour parler, commence-t-il, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Derek s'agite un peu, sans regarder Stiles, puis soupire, faisant le tour pour s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui, regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Il n'y aura pas de voyeurisme, dit-il fermement et Stiles ronchonne.

\- Pour être honnête, nous avons déjà été nus ensemble, souligne l’humain. C'est juste la nudité.

Derek grogne.

\- La nudité en public est un peu différente de la nudité en privé. Surtout après hier, dit-il, sans se dérober comme Stiles avait peur qu’il le fasse.

Stiles se redresse et hausse les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas, nous étions seuls quand tu es entré dans la source d'eau chaude avec moi, Derek. Tu me tenais pendant que nous étions tous les deux nus, souligne-t-il. Je veux dire oui, c’est un peu flippant, dit-il en montrant la baignoire. Parce que... Les douches sexy sont très différentes des douches pour se laver, de sorte que c'est un peu bizarre. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a rien de sexy à regarder quelqu'un se shampouiner les cheveux, plaisante-t-il et Derek sourit avec amusement. Mais en toute sincérité, veux-tu que les choses soient différentes après hier ? Je veux dire... est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu veux que les choses restent lentes entre nous puisque nous avons décidé de cesser de faire semblant que nous sommes juste amis ? Demande-t-il, sans ambages.

Derek soupire, se rejetant sur le lit avec un flop lourd.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de tout cela.

Il secoue la tête, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Stiles sourit doucement comme il se cale sur le coude pour regarder Derek.

\- Derek, ce n’est pas très différent de cette nuit à Moab, souligne-t-il. Nous avons fait cela... Peu importe, ça arrive constamment. Nous n’avons dormi que deux nuits sans être dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

Il glisse sa main dans celle de Derek et entrelace leurs doigts sur le ventre du loup.

\- Nous nous touchons et nous tenons la main et nous avons des moments où nous avons été assez stupides pour ne pas remarquer ce qui se passait, rit-il. Nous n’avions juste pas idée.

Derek grogne.

\- Je sais, mais c'est tellement compliqué.

Stiles soupire, les yeux pleins de tristesse.

\- Ouais, c'est assez compliqué, convient-il.

Derek resserre sa prise sur la main de Stiles et Stiles se déplace jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek, le front collé à sa mâchoire. Derek tourne la tête et embrasse tendrement ses cheveux.

\- Je ne suis pas désolé, marmonne Derek dans ses cheveux, caressant les articulations de Stiles avec son pouce. Compliqué ne veut pas dire que c'est mauvais.

\- Non, ce n'est pas mal, dit Stiles, en fermant les yeux. Hmmm, oui, bon, qu’est-ce que tu penses de faire une sieste avant le déjeuner ? Demande-t-il, et Derek grogne, glissant son bras sous Stiles pour l’attirer plus près.

\- Ce lit déchire, même si c'est une chambre de voyeur flippant.

\- Putain oui, soupire Stiles, se calant confortablement contre Derek.

OoOoO

Stiles vibre pratiquement sur place alors qu’il regarde autour de lui, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il essaye d’englober la totalité de la taille du Musée américain d'histoire naturelle.

\- Mec, Derek...

Il se retourne vers lui, se saisissant des mains de Derek pour le mettre en mouvement.

\- Si j'avais un utérus, j’offrirai de porter tes bébés là, tout de suite, proclame-t-il et Derek grince des dents.

\- Eh bien, c'est inquiétant, murmure-t-il et Stiles ricane juste.

\- C'est l'endroit le plus cool du monde. Je veux vivre ici pour le reste de ma vie et tout simplement me prélasser dans la gloire de l'histoire ! S’enthousiasme-t-il. Maintenant, allons-y ! Ce nerd a de l’exploration à faire !

Derek lève les yeux.

\- Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi dois-je être vu en public avec toi ? Gémit-il, alors que Stiles peut voir la tendresse dans ses yeux tandis qu’il laisse Stiles le remorquer par la main.

Même après avoir passé des heures dans le musée, l’enthousiasme de Stiles ne retombe à aucun moment. Il est tout sourire et excité comme ils regardent chaque salle et chaque exposition. Il lit toutes les plaques et explications. Même quand la fatigue le rattrape, son enthousiasme ne faiblit pas.

Ils réussissent à voir presque toutes les expositions que Stiles voulait voir, en sautant quelques-unes, parce qu’ils n'ont pas le temps et que Stiles commence à être las. Leur dernier arrêt de la journée est le spectacle du planétarium. Pendant le spectacle, Derek ne réussit pas à être attentif, parce que le regard étonné sur le visage de Stiles est bien plus fascinant. La réflexion de la lumière sur la peau de Stiles quand il sourit lui donne l'air plus dynamique, comme le jeune homme que Derek a appris à aimer et moins comme le garçon fatigué et malade qu’il commence à être. Chaque fois que quelque chose de fascinant se passe sur l’écran – pas que Derek le remarque, son attention entièrement focalisée sur Stiles – Stiles resserre son emprise sur la main de Derek comme pour souligner tout ce qui est dit.

Quand Stiles, finalement, se rend compte que plutôt que de regarder le spectacle qui passe au-dessus d'eux, les yeux de Derek sont fixés sur lui, il lui fait un petit sourire doux, qui rend encore plus mignon la façon dont il l’observe avec sa tête penchée sur le côté du siège inclinée.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Murmure Stiles. Regarde l'émission.

Derek hausse mollement les épaules.

\- Je profite de la vue.

Stiles lui fait un sourire timide mais ne détourne pas le regard.

\- Cesse d'être adorable et regarde le spectacle de l'espace.

Derek secoue la tête et Stiles roule des yeux. Après un moment à rendre son regard à Derek, il lève les yeux vers la projection, puis de nouveau sur Derek.

\- Eurgh, maintenant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te regarder. Tu me distrais, lui dit-il, puis se penche et embrasse Derek doucement, juste un petit, tendre brossage de lèvres avant de reculer et de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Derek. Maintenant, regarde, souffle-t-il et Derek sourit, se tortillant pour reposer sa tête contre Stiles avant qu’ils regardent ensemble le reste du spectacle.

**Le blog**

Nerdgasm !

Putain de merde ! Je suis allé au Musée d’Histoire Naturelle ! *s’agite* Derek est si tolérant avec ma geekitude. C’était incroyable et c’est l’homme le plus gentil du monde ! Aujourd’hui était littéralement le meilleur jour de ce voyage ! Même si Derek nous a réservé une chambre dans un hôtel de voyeur.

OoOoO

Jour 16 : Brooklyn, New York

Lorsque Derek se réveille d’un sommeil profond et confortable, grâce au meilleur lit dans lequel il n’ait jamais dormi, il grommelle et se retourne pour atteindre Stiles. Il fronce les sourcils quand il déplace sa main et ne trouve qu’une place encore tiède, mais pas de Stiles. Il roule sur le dos et finalement ouvre les yeux, clignant des paupières à cause de la lumière qui se déverse dans la chambre par les fenêtres. Il roule hors du lit encore à moitié endormi, pour essayer de trouver un moyen de fermer des rideaux. Il s’arrête quand il regarde vers la baignoire et découvre où Stiles est allé.

Stiles est dans la baignoire, de l'eau jusqu'au menton et ses pieds dépassant à l'autre extrémité. Il penche la tête en arrière et sourit à Derek avec amusement.

\- Quoi ? Tu dormais profondément, j'ai pensé que je pourrais en profiter, se défend-il.

Derek cligne des yeux pour tenter d’en chasser les dernières brumes du sommeil, déglutissant difficilement comme Stiles se tord un peu et s'assoit, se tournant pour reposer ses bras et le menton sur le côté de la baignoire, les jambes tombant dans l'eau. Il regarde les vagues de l'eau sur le cou et les épaules et fixe Stiles, la gorge sèche.

\- Um.

Stiles rit, souriant à Derek.

\- Est-ce que tu es réveillé là, Derek ? Demande-t-il, puis tend la main, des gouttes tombant sur le sol. Viens ici, dit-il doucement.

Derek s'approche, ses pieds se mettant en mouvement presque de leur propre gré et Stiles prend sa main, tirant jusqu'à Derek soit à côté de la baignoire, en gardant soigneusement ses yeux sur le visage de Stiles. Stiles le regarde, se mordant les lèvres.

\- Tu veux venir ? Demande-t-il, les joues légèrement roses. Il y a de la place.

Derek s’accroupit à côté de la baignoire afin de n’avoir aucune difficulté pour éviter de regarder les endroits « indécents ».

\- Ouais, je ne pense pas, dit-il d'un ton bourru, se raclant la gorge quand Stiles se déplace pour reposer son menton sur ses bras croisés.

Stiles tend la main et caresse sa joue, souriant.

\- Tu as des plis d'oreiller sur le visage, dit-il, caressant sur le côté de l'œil avec un regard amusé.

Il se gratte ses ongles dans la barbe de Derek.

\- Tu es sûr ? Questionne-t-il. Je veux dire, il ne va rien se passer, ajoute-t-il.

Derek lève les yeux.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Je suis sérieux, ce n’est pas bien différent de la dernière fois quand nous étions dans les sources chaudes. Tout simplement se détendre, c'est tout, dit Stiles.

Derek peut voir la couleur envahir ses joues et ses pupilles se dilater à cette pensée. Stiles lisse distraitement la pommette du loup et Derek se penche pour plus de contact.

\- Totalement innocent, murmure Stiles comme après coup.

Derek gémit doucement et se penche pour embrasser Stiles qui a glissé son autre main mouillée dans les cheveux de Derek, le rapprochant jusqu'à ce que le bord de la baignoire creuse dans la poitrine de Derek.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui va se passer si je viens avec toi là-dedans, marmonne-t-il contre les lèvres de Stiles. Et ça n’aurait rien d’innocent.

Stiles gémit doucement dans la bouche de Derek.

\- Je suis d'accord avec cela, en fait, lui dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Derek soupire et s'écarte un peu. Stiles gémit.

\- Noooon, reviens.

Il fait la moue, retombant dans l’eau.

Derek se lève et passe sa main dans les cheveux humides de Stiles.

\- Je pense que je devrais probablement aller chercher le petit déjeuner ou quelque chose comme ça, dit-il et Stiles lui jette un regard blessé.

\- Oh. Euh, d'accord.

Derek lève encore les yeux et se penche, embrassant Stiles fermement, lui tirant un gémissement.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit-il, souriant comme il se recule.

Il prend le visage de Stiles en coupe dans ses mains, le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je ne veux pas que notre première fois se passe dans la baignoire d’un hôtel pour voyeur.

Stiles frissonne légèrement, ses oreilles virant au rose comme il rouvre les yeux.

\- Tu as envie de moi ? Demande-t-il timidement, voulant que les choses soient claires.

Derek grogne, le regardant malicieusement.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce que ce moment me fait ? Demande-t-il, en désignant la façon dont l'eau perle sur le cou et le torse de Stiles. Vraiment, Stiles ? Il faut vraiment que tu poses cette question ?

Stiles roule des yeux.

\- Hey, comment j’étais censé savoir ? C’est pas comme si j’avais une tonne de confiance en moi ou si je pouvais être comparé à toutes les personnes que tu pourrais avoir si tu le voulais.

Derek sourit soudainement, juste un petit soulèvement des lèvres.

\- Mais je ne veux pas tout le monde, juste toi, dit-il simplement, comme si c'était évident. 

Stiles inspire et retient un sourire.

\- Mec, tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme ça, mon pauvre cœur ne va pas tenir le coup, réprimande-t-il et Derek sourit, picorant à nouveau ses lèvres.

\- C'est juste la vérité, dit-il, avant de se lever. D'accord, je vais me changer et aller voir pour le petit-déjeuner. Tu viens quand tu as fini et tu me donnes le temps de prendre une douche avant de revenir dans la chambre, dit-il, regardant Stiles par-dessus son épaule alors qu’il ramasse son sac.

Stiles se contente de sourire avec un clin d'œil, glissant dans l'eau et tendant une jambe en l'air avant de la poser sur le rebord de la baignoire.

\- Très bien. Je serai juste ici. Seul. Nu. Dans la baignoire, rappelle-t-il et Derek grogne, en lui jetant un regard amusé.

\- Tu es une personne terrible, Stiles.

\- Je sais, dit Stiles gaiement, agitant ses doigts mouillés vers Derek alors que le loup sort de la salle.

OoOoO

Ils quittent la ville pour passer la journée à Brooklyn, où Derek a vécu pendant quelques années, de sorte que Derek peut montrer à Stiles certains de ses endroits préférés. Il montre à Stiles le quartier où lui et Laura ont vécu, le bâtiment où se trouvait leur appartement, il parle du vieux fou qui était assis sur le trottoir à l'extérieur et racontait à Derek des histoires sur les étrangers qui ont débarqué dans les années soixante, et il lui montre le magasin où Laura travaillait, même si elle n'en avait pas besoin. Ensuite, il emmène Stiles manger une pizza dans son lieu de prédilection.

(Non, sérieusement, Stiles, on en mangeait genre six fois par semaine. Je suis sûr que personne ne pouvait comprendre comment on faisait pour ne pas devenir gros.)

Après le déjeuner, Derek insiste pour emmener Stiles à Coney Park. Laura et lui aimaient passer des après-midis dans ce parc quand ils vivaient ici. Stiles est surpris que Derek ait été du genre à aller sur un manège de parc d'attractions.

(Sérieusement, tu veux dire que tu as réellement accepté d'aller sur un Tilt-A-Whirl *? Je ne peux pas croire que Laura a eu le courage de suggérer que tu cesses d'être grincheux assez longtemps pour faire un tour.)

Derek l’emmène sur la Grande Roue et insiste pour qu'ils obtiennent une voiture en mouvement.

(Oh mon Dieu, Derek si je meurs sur cette chose, je vais hanter ton cul si fort, putain !)

Le manège est en fait assez amusant, et Stiles est surpris de voir que Derek a effectivement un côté enfantin gloussant** caché en lui.

Marcher main dans la main est tellement stéréotypé que Stiles n’est même pas surpris quand Derek le traîne à un jeu de Chamboule-tout*** et lui lance un regard espiègle.

\- Allez, voyons si tu peux me battre, défie-t-il et Stiles roule des yeux.

\- Oh non, je dois défendre mon honneur, ronronne-t-il, catégorique. 

Derek commence, jetant les boules jusqu'à ce qu'il n’en ait plus. Le gars qui tient le jeu - que Stiles soupçonne secrètement d’être un tueur en série après le coucher du soleil - revient avec le prix de Derek. Derek regarde le petit chiot en peluche noir, se retourne et le tend à Stiles avec un petit sourire légèrement béat. Stiles se mord la lèvre, retenant les taquineries qu'il meure d’envie de dire et prend la peluche avec un sourire doux.

\- Oh, merci, dit-il, en regardant la peluche à peine plus grosse que son poing.

Il se tourna vers le jeu et fredonnait. 

\- Mon tour ! Dit-il, posant le chiot à ses pieds comme il prend les balles et les jette.

Quand il gagne, obtenant même un score plus élevé que celui de Derek, et que le forain revient avec son prix, un énorme dragon vert avec des ailes et des crocs et tout, Stiles le prend et se met à rire devant l’expression carrément offensée sur le visage de Derek alors qu'il regarde les boîtes que Stiles a fait tomber.

\- Ce n'est même pas juste. Je suis censé avoir une meilleure coordination œil-main.

Stiles sourit, saisissant son chiot avant de monter et offrir le dragon à Derek. 

\- Pour toi, alors, dit-il, et Derek prend avec un sourire amusé.

Stiles rit et se rapproche, picorant doucement les lèvres de Derek.

\- Crois-moi, je n’en suis pas moins impressionné par toi juste parce que je suis meilleur que toi à ce truc.

Derek grogne.

\- Je suis censé être plus fort.

\- Je fais du sport, contre Stiles, puis presse ses lèvres sur le dos de la petite tête velue de son chiot en peluche. Mais j'aime vraiment mon chiot, dit-il, faisant rire de Derek.

\- Le dragon est plutôt cool aussi, dit-il, puis glisse sa main dans celle de Stiles. Allez. Bougeons sinon nous échouerons en tant que touristes, plaisante le loup et Stiles sourit, entrelaçant leurs doigts comme il marche à côté de Derek.

\- Très bien, M. Grognon et moi pourrions probablement aller manger un morceau, dit-il et Derek gémit au nom du chiot.

\- M. Grognon ?

Stiles hoche la tête.

\- Ouais, tout comme son papa avec le visage grognon et une voix « grrrr », taquine l’humain et Derek pose sa main sur son visage pendant qu'ils marchent.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je t’aime bien ?

\- Tu dis ça souvent, souligne Stiles et Derek se met à rire.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi ?

OoOoO

Stiles et Derek s'arrêtent de marcher quand les feux d'artifice commencent. Stiles sursaute et Derek ricane à sa réaction. Il le prend dans ses bras et l’embrasse sur la joue.

\- Regarder les feux d'artifice est une autre chose que je faisais tout le temps.

Stiles se penche en arrière dans le cercle de ses bras et ronronne presque.

\- Tu n’avais pas de problème avec le bruit ? C'est presque assez fort pour me faire mal aux oreilles.

Derek secoue la tête, sa barbe chatouillant la joue de Stiles.

\- Je peux l'éteindre.  Je le fais habituellement. Oh seigneur, peux-tu imaginer ne pas pouvoir arrêter d’entendre des sons aussi forts ?

Stiles se recroqueville de sympathie.

\- Ça craindrait, acquiesce-t-il.

Il se laisse aller contre le torse de Derek et appuie sa tête contre son cou, souriant faiblement en regardant les feux d'artifice qui explosent dans l'air en de vibrantes douches de couleur. Il pense que Derek devrait lever la tête pour regarder le feu d’artifices, mais il ne bouge pas. Après quelques minutes à rester comme ça, cependant, il se tourne et lève un sourcil vers Derek, qui le regarda à la place des feux d'artifice.

\- Ça devient une habitude, plaisante-t-il. De me regarder à la place des choses brillantes au-dessus de nos têtes…

\- Tu es si beau, murmure Derek, le regardant presque avec révérence, comme s’il était quelque chose d'incroyable.

Stiles n’a jamais eu l’impression que quelqu’un l’ait déjà vu de la façon dont Derek semble le faire. Derek le regarde comme s'il voulait ne jamais détourner le regard et c’est aussi flatteur qu’écrasant.

Cependant, ce n’est pas aussi écrasant que le besoin de dire les prochains mots qu’il dit.

\- Je suis tellement amoureux de toi, répond doucement Stiles, le ventre tordu en nœuds parce qu’il lui est nécessaire de le dire à Derek même s’il sait que c’est la dernière chose qu'il faudrait lui dire à l'improviste.

Le souffle de Derek se bloque et il regarde Stiles, ravi et choqué à la fois. Abandonnant le feu d'artifice, Stiles se tourne dans les bras de Derek et glisse ses mains pour les poser sur la poitrine de Derek et le côté de son cou.

\- Je t’aime Derek, répète-t-il d'une voix plus forte.

Le visage surpris de Derek devient plus chaleureux et le sourire, heureux.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit-il à voix basse, se penchant pour appuyer son front contre celui de Stiles. Je ne devrais pas, parce que tu as dix-sept ans, mais je le fais.

Stiles rit doucement et réduit l'écart, pressant ses lèvres sur celle de Derek.

\- Merde au « devrait » et « ne devrait pas ».

Il se lèche les lèvres comme il jette un œil à la bouche de Derek.

\- Je vais rester avec « fait » et virer « devrait ». Plus de plaisir, murmure-t-il contre la bouche de Derek.

Derek le tire contre lui et l'embrasse de nouveau, écartant soigneusement les lèvres de Stiles avec sa langue.

Le gémissement heureux de Stiles est la seule réponse dont Derek a besoin, peu importe ce qu'ils devraient ou ne devraient pas faire, il ne le regrette pas, debout sur un trottoir à Coney Island, embrassant la personne qu'il aime sous les éclairs de feux d'artifice au-dessus de leurs têtes par une chaude soirée d'août.

**Le blog**

Trop fatigué pour écrire

Il est tard, je suis épuisé, et je dois dire qu'aujourd'hui était probablement le jour le plus surprenant, mais tout était génial, tout le temps.

 

* L'attraction se présente sous la forme d'une grande plate-forme sinueuse sur laquelle sont disposés sept gondoles à rotations libres qui peuvent contenir jusqu'à quatre passagers chacune.

Quand la rotation de la plate-forme commence, les différentes voitures, sous leur propre poids, sont amenées à effectuer des rotations. La force centrifuge et la gravité rentrent en compte et apportent aux passagers des sensations fortes. Les voitures tournent dans différents sens et changent d'allure durant le tour. Les mathématiciens appellent ce mouvement chaotique motion.

**Giggly en version originale. Souvent utilisé dans l’expression : giggly teenage girls, ce qui signifie des adolescentes qui gloussent sans arrêt.

*** Le jeu consiste à viser avec une balle un empilement de boites qui doivent tomber du support sur lequel elles reposent

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sont pas trop meugnons franchement?????


	10. Jour 17 Maine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolée!!! Je vous ai oubliés!!!!
> 
> Bon je me dis que ça fera moins d'attente pour le dernier chapitre? Oui, je me rassure comme je peux -_-
> 
> Bonne lecture ^^

**Jour 17 : Lac Damariscotta, Maine**

Derek et Stiles n'ont pas de réel objectif après avoir atteint la côte est, mais Stiles passe quelque temps à regarder les sites de voyage. Il trouve une annonce pour des maisons à louer autour d'un lac dans le Maine et, sur un coup de tête, il clique sur celle qui est disponible et obtient le numéro du propriétaire. Derek hausse les épaules quand il lui dit que la maison est disponible pour les deux prochaines semaines, donc Stiles la réserve pour eux. Faire la route leur prend presque toute la journée et il fait presque nuit quand ils rencontrent le propriétaire de la maison dans un pub dans la ville de Damariscotta.

Le propriétaire, Shane, attend à une table, parlant au gars derrière le bar quand ils arrivent.

\- Shane ? demande Stiles et le gars hoche la tête, faisant des gestes pour les inviter à s'asseoir. Désolé d'arriver aussi tard, nous ne voulions pas prendre une chambre d'hôtel pour la nuit et déménager demain.

Shane fait un geste de la main.

\- C'est bon, dit-il avec dédain. Hey Ernie, appelle-t-il, puis se retourne. Les gars, vous devriez probablement rester un peu et manger. Il n'y a rien à proximité de la maison, explique-t-il.

Stiles et Derek commandent des boissons à l'homme qu'ils pensent être Ernie.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites par ici, les garçons ? Ce n'est pas souvent que quelqu'un m'appelle pour réserver sur un coup de tête comme ça, surtout pour le jour même. Des choses à faire dans le coin ? Demande-t-il.

Stiles hausse les épaules.

\- Pas vraiment. On a pris la route et j'ai vu quelques photos du lac et des maisons à louer et j'ai pensé « pourquoi pas ? » et nous voilà.

Shane marmonne.

\- Vous venez d'où ? Demande-t-il avec curiosité.

\- La Californie, répondit Derek. Une petite ville au nord de Sacramento.

\- Wow, déclare Shane avec surprise. Vous êtes vraiment loin de chez vous les gars.

Stiles hoche la tête.

\- Oui, c'est probablement notre dernière étape. Si nous restons la semaine ici, ça nous fera rentrer autour du vingt. L'été est presque terminé.

Shane hoche la tête.

\- Eh bien on dirait que vous avez eu un été amusant, dit-il en souriant. Espérons que vous allez aimer la cabane, dit-il alors qu'Ernie revient prendre leurs commandes afin qu'ils puissent manger.

Après avoir mangé le dîner, Stiles et Derek suivent Shane hors de la ville et le long d'une autoroute, en direction du nord. Le lac est à l'ouest comme ils roulent à travers les routes sinueuses de la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent dans une longue allée de gravier et arrivent devant une petite cabane. Ça a l'air convenable, ni pourri ni en ruine, mais Stiles se souvient que les photos montraient un intérieur agréable.

Derek et Stiles se garent et rejoignent Shane. Il les laisse entrer, leur donne les clés, s'arrêtant juste assez longtemps pour leur montrer comment ouvrir et fermer les fenêtres. Il fait sombre de sorte qu'ils ne peuvent pas voir le lac, mais Shane leur assure qu'il est juste en bas de la pente. Après que Shane soit parti, Stiles et Derek apportent leurs bagages, vont directement se changer et se mettre au lit après cette longue journée.

Stiles se glisse à un bout du lit et Derek l'attire dans ses bras, l'installant contre lui.

\- Nous pouvons faire des courses dans la matinée comme ça nous n'aurons pas besoin d'aller en ville tous les jours.

Stiles hoche la tête, embrassant paresseusement Derek.

\- Ça m'a l'air bien. Maintenant dodo.

Il se laisse une main sur le visage de Derek et couvre sa bouche.

Derek ricane, mais pose ses lèvres sur la main de Stiles alors qu'il se met à l'aise.

OoOoO

Stiles met la boîte de céréales dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier quand Derek arrive avec les deux derniers sacs.

\- Est-ce qu'on a de quoi faire cuire les steaks ? Et pourquoi y a-t-il autant de légumes ici ? De plus, j'espère que tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je me serve du barbecue là-bas, dit Derek alors qu'il pose les deux derniers sacs sur le comptoir à côté de Stiles.

Stiles lui lance un regard plat.

\- Les légumes sont pour manger, comme on fait d'habitude, et non, je peux griller les steaks. On a pas déjà parlé du fait que c'est moi qui cuisine à la maison ? Demande-t-il, en prenant la viande du sac pour la mettre dans le réfrigérateur pour plus tard.

Derek traîne derrière lui avant de se figer.

\- Euh... hey Stiles ? Je ne pense pas que ça devrait être avec la nourriture.

Stiles se retourne et grogne quand il voit qu'une boîte de préservatifs est tombée du sac où se trouvent les tomates. Derek s'appuie contre le comptoir, en observant Stiles.

\- C'est une allusion ? Questionne-t-il presque nerveusement.

Stiles arrache la boîte des mains de Derek et attrape le petit sac qu'il a posé de l'autre côté de l'évier.

\- Je n'essaie pas de faire allusion à quelque chose, je me suis juste dit...

Il hausse les épaules et s'agite un peu.

\- Ça peut arriver, et si ça n'arrive pas, c'est très bien. Mais si nous le voulons, il est préférable d'avoir ce qu'il faut, dit-il, se mordant les lèvres comme il met les préservatifs dans l'autre sac et l'emmène dans la chambre.

Derek finit de mettre les légumes sur le comptoir et se retourne pour le suivre. Il s'arrête à la porte et voit Stiles fermer le tiroir dans la salle de bain par la porte ouverte.

\- Est-ce que... c'est ce que tu veux ? Demande Derek. Je veux dire, tu sais que nous ne sommes pas obligés, n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles revient et hausse les épaules en souriant quand il revient vers Derek.

\- Je sais que nous ne sommes pas _obligés_ , mais j'en ai envie.

Derek attrape Stiles lorsqu'il s'arrête devant lui et pose ses mains sur sa taille.

\- Ah oui ?

Stiles glisse ses bras autour du cou de Derek, hochant la tête avec un sourire doux.

\- Si tu veux aussi, alors oui, sourit-il alors qu'il enlève une peluche sur la chemise de Derek. Je suis amoureux d'un gars magnifique, nous sommes tous seuls dans une maison au bord d'un lac et le but de ce voyage était de faire ce que je veux et ne pas me freiner.

Derek frotte ses mains sur le dos étroit de Stiles.

\- Tu as toujours dix-sept ans, lui rappelle-t-il doucement.

Stiles sourit.

\- L'âge légal du consentement dans le Maine est de seize ans.

Derek lève un sourcil.

\- Et quand as-tu regardé ça ?

\- Lorsque nous avons décidé de venir ici, déclare Stiles avec un sourire malicieux. Tu veux la vérité ? J'ai aussi regardé avant d'arriver à New York. C'est dix-sept ans là-bas.

Derek lui fait un sourire amusé.

\- Quelqu'un était optimiste, dit-il et Stiles ricane juste.

\- J'ai dix-sept ans et tu es magnifique, je voulais juste être sûr.

Derek se penche et picore les lèvres de Stiles.

\- Alors... si ça arrive, ça arrive ? Demande-t-il à Stiles qui hoche la tête, en déposant un baiser sur le front de Derek.

\- Ouais, et si ça n'arrive pas, ça ne me dérange pas, Derek. Si mon âge te dérange tant que ça, je suis d'accord avec ce qu'on a, tu sais ? Dit Stiles, glissant ses mains sur les bras de Derek. Je t'aime. Le fait d'être ici avec toi, c'est suffisant.

Derek hausse les épaules.

\- Je suis aussi à l'aise avec le fait que tu aies dix-sept ans que je le serais si tu en avais dix-huit, mais je suis assez réaliste pour savoir que ça ne veut rien dire. Tu n'es pas un ado de dix-sept ans normal et tu n'es pas non plus le même garçon que celui que j'ai rencontré la première fois que je t'ai vu. Tu as grandi.

Stiles picore ses lèvres une fois de plus.

\- Il faut que j'aille mélanger la marinade pour les steaks, mais je suis content que nous en ayons parlé. J'avais un peu peur que tu détournes la conversation. La plupart des gens l'aurait fait, souligne-t-il.

Derek secoue la tête.

\- J'ai fait assez d'erreurs en me fondant uniquement sur mon point de vue dans le passé. En plus, dit-il avec un ton taquin, si on ne peut pas en parler, on ne devrait pas le faire, non ?

Stiles sourit.

\- C'est une bonne chose que je partage toujours trop de choses, hein ?

Derek se met à rire comme Stiles passe pour aller à la salle principale et commencer la préparation pour le dîner.

**Le blog**

Chalet sur le lac !

Derek et moi avons décidé d'aller dans le Maine et de louer une cabane sur un lac. Cet endroit est magnifique. La cabane est un peu rudimentaire, mais c'est incroyable. Nous allons nager maintenant donc je mettrai à jour plus tard !

OoOoO

Derek sourit quand Stiles se jette dans l'eau avec un cri, manquant noyer le loup qui est déjà dans le lac. Il nage en arrière et rit quand Stiles surgit et secoue la tête.

\- Bon travail, tu viens de faire une peur d'enfer aux voisins, déclare Derek et Stiles regarde les gens qui font un barbecue dans leur jardin quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, puis leur fait un vague geste penaud.

\- Je me demande si les gens se baignent habituellement ici ? Demande Stiles, nageant plus loin. Ça pourrait être bizarre s'ils ne le font pas.

Derek hausse les épaules.

\- Les gens font du kayak, alors pourquoi ne pas nager ? se demande-t-il à voix haute.

Stiles fait un petit « oooh ».

\- Kayak ! Ça pourrait être amusant.

Derek fait signe en direction de la maison.

\- Il y a un sous le porche, dit-il et Stiles revient vers lui en nageant.

\- Tu sais, ça explique les rames dans la chambre, dit-il avec un sourire, avant de rester bouche bée et cligner furieusement des paupières. Putain de merde, Derek regarde ! Siffle-t-il.

Derek se retourne, plissant les yeux pour confirmer que, oui, il y a bien un orignal sur la petite péninsule qui sort dans le lac.

\- Whoa, cette chose est énorme, déclare doucement Derek et Stiles hoche la tête.

\- Mec, et dire je pensais que ces élans que nous avons vu dans le Colorado étaient cool, dit l'humain à voix basse.

Il regarde Derek et sourit.

\- Voyons jusqu'où nous pouvons nager avant qu'il ne se sauve en courant.

Derek fronce les sourcils, regardant la distance.

\- C'est loin, Stiles.

Stiles se moque.

\- Et alors ? Allez !

Derek regarde Stiles nager loin du ponton et a un mouvement de recul, mais suit.

\- Si tu te noies, je serai vraiment énervé, Derek grogne alors qu'il nage après Stiles.

OoOoO

Comme Stiles et Derek se traînent pour rentrer dans la cabane, Derek ricane juste au regard grincheux que Stiles lui jette.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était loin, dit-il et Stiles lui lance un regard noir.

\- Et pourtant, tu n'es pas sorti de l'eau pour marcher avec moi, accuse-t-il, tandis que Derek renifle juste.

La distance qu'ils ont nagé à travers la péninsule était vraiment trop importante pour que Stiles nage pour le retour parce qu'il était fatigué, il a dû sortir et marcher tout le chemin pour revenir à la cabane. Derek a nagé et s'est posé sur le ponton pour sécher en attendant Stiles. Il lui a fallu environ dix minutes pour nager tout droit, mais la façon dont le chemin fait le tour du lac, il a fallu près de 45 minutes à Stiles pour rentrer à pied.

Stiles attrape une chemise et va à l'évier de la cuisine pour se laver les mains.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de prendre une douche si je veux faire griller les steaks maintenant. Génial.

Derek arrive derrière lui et l'embrasse sur la joue.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il, et Stiles lui donne une tape comme il se retourne et va prendre une douche.

Lorsque Derek sort de la salle de bains, Stiles est déjà dehors en train de faire griller les steaks et des brochettes de légumes. Derek le rejoint et lève un sourcil quand il voit que Stiles porte sa veste de cuir. Stiles sourit largement.

\- Je suis gelé, mec, fais-moi un procès.

Derek s'assoit dans l'une des chaises du patio de l'autre côté du porche, près de la table. Il regarde la façon la veste en cuir semble englober Stiles.

\- Tu sais, ma veste te va bien.

Stiles fait une grimace.

\- Ouais, je vais garder ton cuir, dit-il, retournant les steaks à l'aide d'une pince. Alors, comment aimes-tu ton steak ? Parce que si c'est sanglant et à peine réchauffé, il faut que je l'enlève maintenant.

Derek lève les yeux.

\- Les loups-garous ne sont pas des loups, Stiles. Nous ne mangeons pas de viande crue.

Stiles ricane.

\- Hé, je pense que Scott a mangé un lapin une fois, alors on ne sait jamais !

\- Il n'a pas mangé un lapin, idiot, déclare Derek avec un regard exaspéré.

Il se lève et se dirige vers la balustrade pour regarder le barbecue.

\- J'aime cuit. Peut-être un peu rose à l'intérieur. Je ne mange pas beaucoup de steak, donc je ne suis pas sûr de la manière dont on dit.

Stiles fredonne.

\- On dit à point. Je préfère la mienne saignant, un peu plus rose. Papa aime le sien presque bleu, dit-il, en faisant une grimace. La viande saigne encore lorsqu'il la coupe.

Derek se penche un peu, en regardant les brochettes de légumes.

\- C'est bon ? Demande-t-il et Stiles hoche la tête.

\- Ouais. C'est l'une des façons les plus faciles pour que mon père mange des légumes. Je lui fais manger un petit steak et des tonnes de légumes grillés. Ça marche à chaque fois, dit-il avec un sourire béat.

Derek lève les yeux.

\- Tu sais que tu es l'enfant et lui le parent. Ça ne devrait pas être l'inverse ?

Stiles plisse les yeux sur lui.

\- S'il ne voulait pas que je le harcèle, il aurait dû prendre mieux soin de lui-même avant de se retrouver avec une pression artérielle élevée, dit-il ostensiblement.

Stiles retourne les brochettes de légumes.

\- D'ailleurs, il n'a pas besoin de me harceler en général. J'ai eu ma part d'ennuis, mais en général, j'essaie de ne pas rendre les choses plus compliquées pour lui.

Derek regarde attentivement.

\- Ça doit être un réel soulagement de l'avoir dans le secret, non ? Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi, mais ça devait être compliquer de lui mentir.

Stiles gémit.

\- C'était nul. A mort.

Il rit.

\- Le plus drôle, c'est qu'une fois qu'il a été au courant, il s'est inquiété d'avoir rendu les choses difficiles pour Scott et moi.

Il secoue la tête.

\- Sérieusement, Derek. Mon père est unique en son genre.

Derek sourit.

\- Tu es un fils génial. Il a de la chance de t'avoir.

\- Putain oui, déclare Stiles avec un rire. Scott a de la chance de m'avoir aussi. Il a été jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans grâce à moi. Je suis pleinement conscient d'être génial, Hale, taquine-t-il.

Derek lui lance juste un regard chaleureux avant de venir enlacer Stiles par-derrière, embrassant son crâne.

\- Crois-moi, je suis pleinement conscient du fait que tu es génial, Stilinski, murmure-t-il contre ses cheveux et Stiles frissonne légèrement.

Derek glisse ses mains dans les poches de la veste et il reste comme ça, laissant Stiles lui donner des explications sur la raison pour laquelle les oignons et le brocoli devaient aller sur les brochettes et cuire avant que les tomates et les courges puissent être ajoutées, et comment obtenir le steak grillé sans carbonisation et en laissant l'intérieur encore juteux.

OoOoO

Quand ils ont fini de manger, Derek prend la grille du barbecue des mains de Stiles et secoue la tête.

\- Tu as cuisiné, je fais la vaisselle, offre-t-il et Stiles bat des cils.

\- Ooooh, quel homme, dit-il d'une voix traînante, vexant Derek, dont les oreilles virent au rouge à la taquinerie. Tu es impressionnant, dit-il, en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Derek. Je vais prendre une douche, dit-il et Derek hoche la tête en allant à l'évier pour commencer la vaisselle.

Alors que Derek lave la vaisselle, il repense à quel point la journée a été bonne. Ils ont fait les courses en ville, ils sont revenus à la maison et ont passés l'après-midi à se baigner, puis ont mangé un dîner tranquille ensemble. Il suffit de faire simple, les choses simples de tous les jours sont ce que Derek préfère dans ce voyage. C'est comme s'ils étaient des personnes normales, faisant des choses normales. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que dans une autre vie, ce serait un samedi normal avec Stiles. Une belle journée à l'aise sans interruption, ou des moments heureux qu'il passe avec la personne qu'il aime.

Il est distrait de ses pensées par le bruit de Stiles chantant sous la douche. Derek retient un rire, pour renifler et céder quand Stiles se lance dans une interprétation à sa sauce de « No Rain » du groupe Blind Melon. Il retourne à la vaisselle avec en fond sonore, le chant de Stiles et le bruit des grenouilles et des insectes qui viennent de l'extérieur avec toutes les fenêtres ouvertes. Derek ferme les yeux et écoute les bruits de la paix autour de lui. Il regarde par la fenêtre vers le lac et voit la façon dont le soleil couchant passe à travers les arbres de la péninsule où ils ont vu l'orignal, et il est frappé par la façon dont les choses semblent étonnantes. Il entend Stiles couper la douche et il regarde les plats dans l'évier, puis se rince les mains et les sèche, sa décision prise.

* Chanson du groupe Blind melon.

OoOoO

Stiles s'éponge les cheveux lorsque la porte de salle de bains s'ouvre. Il crie et retire la serviette de ses cheveux, avant de gémir quand il voit Derek debout.

\- Mec, tu m'as fait peur – Hmmmm ? Marmonne Stiles surpris quand Derek l'interrompt et l'attrape par la taille, le coupant avec un baiser.

Lorsque Derek se recule pour le regarder, Stiles penche la tête avec curiosité.

\- Salut ?

Derek le regarde avec une telle expression sur le visage que les entrailles de Stiles se réchauffent.

\- Salut, répond Derek, puis se penche pour l'embrasser doucement avant de passer à la mâchoire. Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, ajoute-t-il alors que ses lèvres déposent des baisers sur la gorge de l'humain.

Stiles gémit doucement, lâchant sa serviette pour poser ses mains sur la chemise de Derek.

\- Je ne me plains pas, dit-il doucement, les joues rouges alors que les lèvres de Derek voyagent vers sa clavicule, envoyant une secousse électrique à travers son corps. Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmure-t-il, les yeux fermés comme la paume chaude de Derek caresse doucement la courbe de sa taille.

Derek le tourne dans la petite salle de bains jusqu'à ce que Stiles soit appuyé contre l'évier avant de laisser une traînée de baisers sur le bas de la poitrine de Stiles.

\- Je peux ? Demande Derek presque nerveusement quand sa main glisse sur la cuisse de Stiles, son pouce caressant le haut de la jambe, alors que le loup glisse à genoux, regardant Stiles.

Stiles cligne stupidement des yeux un moment, la bouche s'ouvrant comme il essaye de trouver ses mots.

\- Euh ... je ... euh ... ouais ?

Derek sourit avec amusement.

\- Tu me le demandes ou tu me le dis ? Demande-t-il, se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur la crête de la hanche, sa langue traçant le muscle.

Stiles halète et saisit le bord du comptoir.

\- Je le dis, précise-t-il, déglutissant comme il le regarde. Dieu, Derek, oui, dit-il fermement.

Derek hoche la tête, traînant des baisers le long du bas-ventre de Stiles comme il glisse ses mains sur ses cuisses, le faisant prendre une brusque inspiration quand sa main droite continue son chemin, quittant la cuisse de Stiles pour s'enrouler autour de son érection grandissante. Derek se penche un peu en arrière, caressant Stiles avec une assez bonne idée de ce qu'il veut faire ensuite. Il se penche et passe sa langue sur la face extérieure de l'érection. Stiles jure, la voix plus aiguë que normalement, et Derek se recule encore pour le regarder nerveusement.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant, donc je ne sais pas si ça va être très bon, s'excuse-t-il en avance.

Stiles renifle, fixant le visage inquiet de Derek avec impatience.

\- Ouais, moi non plus, donc je suis assez sûr que je vais aimer.

Derek hoche la tête et sans perdre de temps, se penche de nouveau. Les yeux de Stiles se ferment parce que la chaleur de la bouche de Derek est presque trop. Il peut à peine respirer, la sensation est si nouvelle de la meilleure façon possible. Derek semble prendre ses respirations tremblantes comme un signe que tout va bien, parce que la seule chose qu'il sait, c'est que Derek se déplace et wow, c'est encore mieux.

\- Putain de merde, Derek !

Il laisse sa tête tomber en arrière et gémit comme il combat l'envie de ruer dans la bouche de Derek. Derek semble sentir les secousses de ses hanches parce que ses mains se déplacent pour les tenir comme il continue de sucer Stiles de la meilleure façon possible. C'est incroyable.

C'est trop étonnant. Stiles peut sentir à quel point il est proche déjà. Il regarde Derek et la vue de Derek le fixant en retour, ses yeux pleins de convoitise et d'affection est comme un souffle chaud dans son esprit. Il n'a pu qu'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler Derek pendant le sexe et le voir, c'est juste…

Cette seule pensée le fait gémir, faible et rauque, serrant fort ses yeux fermés avant que ça ne soit trop pour lui. Il tend la main et passe ses doigts dans les cheveux de Derek.

\- Derek, stop, halète-t-il et Derek se retire rapidement avec une expression inquiète.

\- Merde, désolé, ce…

\- Non, non.

Stiles le fait taire, enroulant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est bon, c'est vraiment bon, tu es incroyable, je suis juste… Je suis proche déjà, explique-t-il.

Derek sourit légèrement.

\- Crois-moi, c'est pas un problème, dit-il, en embrassant le poignet de Stiles comme il recommence à le masturber.

Stiles gémit, ses orteils se recroquevillant comme Derek aspire la peau tendre de son poignet, le caressant avec attention.

\- Derek, je vais-je vais venir !

\- Ouais, grogne Derek, se tordant pour attraper deux des doigts de Stiles dans sa bouche.

Stiles a le souffle coupé quand les yeux de Derek vacillent sur lui, les doigts toujours dans la chaleur humide de sa bouche, et c'est assez pour envoyer Stiles par-dessus bord. Il vient en criant le nom de Derek, se cambrant si fort que sa tête heurte le miroir au-dessus du lavabo avec un bruit sourd. La douleur, cependant, est perdue dans le flot de plaisir. Quand Stiles commence à revenir à lui, Derek est déjà sur ses pieds, en appuyant Stiles contre le miroir comme il l'embrasse presque désespérément. Stiles l'agrippe et glisse ses mains tremblantes pour encercler les épaules de Derek. Lorsque Derek recule pour le laisser respirer, Stiles gémit, glissant une main dans les cheveux du loup. Derek lève un sourcil.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demande-t-il et Stiles hoche la tête.

\- C'était génial, déclare Stiles, se penchant pour l'embrasser rapidement. Mais j'ai un peu essayé de te dire d'arrêter parce que je voulais que tu me prennes, pas pour t'avertir que j'allais jouir, précise-t-il.

Les lèvres de Derek s'étirent dans un sourire et il se penche, embrassant Stiles lentement. Stiles peut sentir le sexe dur de Derek contre sa cuisse et il se déplace, appuyant sa jambe contre le jean qui colle à l'entrejambe de Derek, souriant lorsque les yeux de Derek papillonnent à la pression. Derek embrasse sa mâchoire, puis traîne ses lèvres à son oreille.

\- Je suis sûr qu'à dix-sept ans, tu peux bander sans problème.

Stiles avale difficilement.

\- Ça a l'air d'un plan, dit-il d'une voix tremblante et Derek l'embrasse durement, puis il se recule et enlève rapidement ses vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout aussi nu que Stiles.

Stiles a seulement un moment pour apprécier le fait que Derek soit épais dans tous les bons endroits avant qu'il l'attrape par l'arrière de ses cuisses et le porte. Stiles halète et s'accroche aux épaules de Derek qui sort de la salle de bain et rejoint le lit. Stiles devrait tomber sur le matelas, mais est surpris quand Derek le dépose sur le lit avant de ramper sur lui.

\- Mec, personne ne devrait être aussi gracieux, déclare Stiles et Derek sourit avec amusement avant d'attraper la bouche de Stiles dans un baiser lent mais minutieux.

\- Ne m'appelle pas « mec » au lit, murmure Derek contre ses lèvres entre deux baisers.

Stiles sourit de contentement, en regardant dans les yeux de Derek avant de l'embrasser doucement.

\- Comment dois-je t'appeler alors ? « Dieu du sexe » ? Plaisante-t-il contre la bouche de Derek.

Derek aspire sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et marmonne.

\- Mon nom, répondit-il. J'aime la façon dont tu dis mon nom. Tu le dis comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'important.

Stiles a le souffle coupé, juste une petite aspiration, et se recule un peu, jusqu'à pouvoir tenir le visage de Derek dans sa main. Les yeux de Derek montrent un peu de vulnérabilité quand il réalise ce qu'il vient de dire, mais Stiles le regarde dans les yeux et murmure :

\- Tu as toujours été important pour moi, Derek.

Derek l'embrasse et Stiles peut sentir chaque émotion unique sur laquelle Derek n'est pas en mesure de mettre des mots. C'est comme s'il écrivait tout ce qu'il ressent directement sur la peau de Stiles avec chaque baiser et caresses. Stiles soulève ses jambes pour encadrer les hanches de Derek avec ses cuisses, faisant un bruit encourageant quand la dureté de Derek s'enfonce dans son ventre. Derek enroule sa main autour de la cuisse de Stiles comme il se recule, faisant Stiles pleurnicher et essayer de l'atteindre.

\- Hey, reviens ici.

Derek s'assoit sur ses genoux et frappe la cuisse de Stiles.

\- Tourne-toi, dit-il, et Stiles lui lance un regard agacé.

Il sourit et se penche pour l'embrasser rapidement.

\- Fais-moi confiance, dit-il et Stiles grogne, mais fait ce qu'il lui demande.

\- Je ne me plains pas, j'ai juste encore envie de t'embrasser un moment, dit Stiles, posant sa joue sur ses bras croisés.

Il ferme les yeux quand Derek glisse pour couvrir son corps du sien. Derek dépose un baiser sur son épaule, passant sa main sur son flanc en une caresse apaisante. Derek laisse une traînée de baisers humides le long de son omoplate et Stiles a fait un bruit heureux, se détendant.

Derek fait un bruit doux comme il embrasse un grain de beauté sur ses côtes.

\- J'aime ta peau, murmure-t-il, glissant en arrière pour embrasser sa colonne vertébrale, provoquant un frisson de Stiles. Ta peau est parfaite, sur tout ton corps.

Stiles ronronne.

\- Je suis plutôt pâlichon, mais ça ne me dérange… Oh ! Halète légèrement Stiles quand la bouche de Derek traîne vers le bas de la courbe de ses fesses.

Il a soudain une idée de ce qu'il va se passer.

\- Derek ? Demande-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Derek a un soupir amusé et caresse d'une main l'arrière de sa cuisse.

\- Détend-toi, murmure-t-il, déposant un baiser sur la peau de Stiles comme il pétrit ses fesses, les pouces coulissant le long de la raie.

Stiles laisse échapper un souffle fragile et hoche la tête, mordant sa lèvre nerveusement. Derek sent son angoisse et hésite.

\- Veux-tu que je m'arrête ?

\- Non ! Dit presque trop vite Stiles.

Il grimace, souhaitant ne pas tenir aussi étroitement l'oreiller pour pouvoir se gifler.

\- J'ai envie de toi. J'ai envie de tout. Ne t'arrête pas.

Derek caresse doucement sa jambe.

\- Tu sembles nerveux.

\- Eh bien, oui, dit Stiles ostensiblement. En général, les gens sont nerveux la première fois.

Derek rit.

\- C'est bon, dit-il, embrassant le bas de son dos. Je suis nerveux aussi. Je veux te rendre heureux, confie-t-il. Alors... Tout va bien ?

Stiles sourit tendrement aux mots de Derek.

\- Ouais, Derek. Tout va bien.

\- Bien, grogne Derek, sa voix suffisamment rugueuse pour envoyer des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de Stiles.

Cette fois, quand Derek lui écarte les fesses, Stiles se sent toujours tendu et nerveux, mais Derek n'hésite pas. Stiles halète fortement à la sensation de la bouche de Derek sur lui. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se tendre contre la langue insistante de Derek qui passe sur lui à plusieurs reprises. Stiles gémit et halète encore comme Derek fait de son mieux pour l'ouvrir avec sa bouche. Stiles est sûr qu'avoir dix-sept ans n'est pas la seule excuse pour être dur à nouveau aussi vite sous l'attention de Derek. Derek l'embrasse le long de son cul comme il caresse un doigt sur son entrée, sans pousser mais le taquinant avec de légère pression, mais sans jamais pousser à l'intérieur.

\- Dieu, Derek, s'il te plaît, Stiles gémit doucement. J'ai besoin que tu me prennes.

Derek frotte sa joue contre les fesses de Stiles, puis se recule.

\- Merde, dit-il, puis s'éloigne.

Stiles fait un son malheureux en relevant la tête pour dévisager Derek qui quitte le lit. Derek lui sourit.

\- Les trucs sont dans la salle de bains, explique-t-il en allant les chercher.

Stiles roule sur le côté, ses yeux appréciateurs errant sur le corps de Derek, passant sur chaque courbe unique et le renflement du corps épais et musclé. Derek se saisit du sac dans le tiroir de salle de bain et en sort le lubrifiant et des préservatifs et les ramène avec lui. Stiles roule sur le dos afin que Derek puisse se mettre à genoux sur le lit à côté de lui, et il tend la main, glissant ses doigts sur la cuisse musclée de Derek.

\- Dieu, tu es magnifique, déclare Stiles, se léchant les lèvres comme il glisse sa main plus haut et enroule son poing autour de la longueur de Derek, lui caressant.

Derek gémit doucement à l'attention, ses yeux se fermant avant qu'il les rouvre, prend un moment pour arracher le plastique du lubrifiant et sortir un préservatif hors de la boîte. Quand il a accompli ça, il ne perd pas de temps en tirant Stiles sur le côté, l'embrassant fermement comme il se rapproche. Stiles passe sa jambe autour de la cuisse de Derek, se frottant contre lui comme Derek réclame sa bouche. Derek tire le genou de Stiles jusqu'à ce que sa jambe soit autour de sa hanche. Stiles se saisit du lubrifiant et rompt le baiser pour l'ouvrir. Derek tend la main et, sans un mot Stiles serre un peu le tube, de sorte que Derek puisse avoir les doigts glissants. Derek lui lance un regard amusé.

\- Merci, plaisante-t-il et Stiles lui fait un clin d'œil joueur.

\- Pas de problème, dit-il, se penchant pour picorer ses lèvres.

Il l'embrasse lentement alors que Derek taquine attentivement son entrée avant d'appuyer avec une certaine hésitation.

\- C'est bon, tu ne vas pas me faire du mal, murmure Stiles contre ses lèvres.

Derek soupire doucement.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire mal…

\- Je viens de dire que tu ne le feras pas…

\- Mais tu ne peux pas le savoir ça, déclare Derek contre sa bouche.

Stiles grogne, se rejetant en arrière, seulement pour ricaner face au regard grincheux et confus de Derek.

\- Derek, mec, tu peux me faire un peu mal quand tu vas me prendre, mais tu ne vas pas me faire mal juste avec tes doigts, je te le promets, certifie-t-il. Penses-tu vraiment que je ne me suis jamais mis de doigts ? Je suis un ado, s'il y a une chose à laquelle je suis bon, c'est explorer mon propre corps, plaisante-t-il.

Derek grogne et l'embrasse.

\- Tais-toi, je ne veux pas que la première fois soit mauvaise.

\- Ça ne peut pas, dit Stiles, entourant sa main autour du cou de Derek alors qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Parce que je t'aime et que rien de ce que nous faisons ensemble ne peut être mauvais, d'accord ?

Il voit la chaleur dans les yeux de Derek comme il sourit et Stiles sourit en retour.

\- Oui, exactement.

Derek hoche la tête et picorent ses lèvres.

\- D'accord, murmure-t-il, puis il prend les lèvres de Stiles dans un baiser alors qu'il se presse contre lui, glissant lentement un doigt en Stiles qui gémit dans le baiser.

\- Ouais, comme ça, encourage-t-il, souriant quand Derek le fait taire avec un autre baiser.

Derek est lent et prudent, en prenant son temps pour ouvrir Stiles, continue jusqu'à ce que Stiles tremble et fuie entre leurs corps. Quand il bouge finalement pour prendre le préservatif qui est tombé du lit, Stiles fait un bruit reconnaissant et roule sur le dos, jetant un bras sur ses yeux alors qu'il lutte pour contrôler sa respiration. Quand Stiles enlève son bras, Derek est à genoux à côté de lui, déroulant le préservatif sur sa longueur. Stiles gémit à la vue de Derek lissant le latex. Le loup le regarde.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Stiles roule des yeux.

\- Si tu ne viens pas en moi maintenant, je vais pleurer, Derek. Sérieusement, je ne peux pas rester là à te regarder nu et magnifique beaucoup plus longtemps sans partir en flammes, dit-il et Derek lève les yeux au ton dramatique de Stiles.

\- Tu ne vas pas prendre feu spontanément, dit-il en attrapant une des longues jambes de Stiles pour se déplacer entre elles.

Stiles souffle alors qu'il soulève ses jambes pour faciliter la manœuvre de Derek.

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'en suis près après que tu m'aies… Oh !

Stiles s'étouffe sur ses paroles alors que Derek se penche en avant et commence à appuyer contre lui. Il regarde Derek dans les yeux et est presque submergé par la quantité d'attention que Derek porte sur lui. Il y a seulement Un petit pincement de douleur qui le fait gémir quand Derek glisse en lui, mais qui disparaît subitement. Il fronce les sourcils de confusion jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que la main que Derek a serré autour de sa cuisse a de légères traces de patinage noir jusqu'à son poignet.

\- Oh hey, c'est très pratique, murmure-t-il, et Derek sourit.

Le loup reste ainsi sans bouger pendant un long moment pour permettre à Stiles de s'habituer à la pénétration.

Il y a une petite douleur sourde, mais pour la plupart, Stiles ne sent rien d'autre qu'une sensation écrasante d'être rempli.

\- Tu vas bien ? Murmure Derek, s'abaissant sur ses coudes afin de pouvoir embrasser Stiles.

Stiles hoche la tête, déplaçant ses jambes jusqu'à ce que ses genoux soient autour des côtes de Derek, les pieds sur son postérieur.

\- Oui, tu peux bouger, dit-il et Derek capture sa bouche dans un autre baiser.

Stiles est concentré sur la sensation d'avoir Derek sur lui, en lui, et qu'il le possède, à tel point qu'il émet un gémissement surpris quand Derek se met à rouler lentement ses hanches, se balançant doucement dans le corps de Stiles.

Pour le plus long, Derek reste comme ça, poussant à peine en lui comme il comble Stiles de caresses et de doux baisers. Finalement, cependant, Derek se relève un peu, en regardant Stiles comme il s'enfonce en lui.

Stiles ne peut qu'essayer de suivre chaque poussée, se déplaçant avec le corps de Derek pour qu'il sente chaque éclair de plaisir à chaque roulement de leurs hanches. Il enroule la main autour du poignet à côté de sa tête et l'autre poing dans les draps en dessous de lui quand les mouvements de Derek deviennent plus rapides, ce qui rend chaque étincelle de plaisir plus proche de la dernière.

\- Putain, Stiles, c'est si bon…

Derek a le souffle coupé, les yeux se promenant sur Stiles sous lui comme il s'arque contre lui.

Stiles hoche la tête en gémissant.

\- C'est si bon, Derek, souffle le jeune, les yeux fermés. Ouais, comme ça, murmure-t-il quand Derek change légèrement d'angle.

Il tord ses hanches, juste pour faire des explosions derrière ses paupières alors qu'un plaisir inattendu cambre son dos comme un éclair.

\- Oh Dieu, là !

Derek enroule un bras sous Stiles et le tire hors du lit, rendant l'angle encore meilleur. Stiles s'agite pour envelopper ses bras autour des épaules de Derek. Derek s'assoit sur ses talons, tenant d'une main les fesses de Stiles et ayant l'autre à plat entre ses épaules pour le soutenir afin qu'il ne tombe pas en arrière. Stiles est secoué à chaque poussée en lui, les doigts s'enfonçant dans les muscles saillants du dos de Derek.

\- Stiles, Stiles, Stiles, halète Derek, le visage enfoui dans la gorge de Stiles comme il bouge en lui en de profondes poussées, même si elles ne sont pas rapides.

Stiles réalise que le contrôle de Derek glisse quand il sent des griffes contre ses fesses. Derek n'est pas en train de le griffer, mais même s'il le faisait, il ne serait pas inquiet.

Stiles enroule une main dans les cheveux de Derek, l'autre encore évasée sur son dos.

\- Je te tiens, je te tiens, murmure Stiles contre l'oreille de Derek, prenant le lobe entre ses dents avec un pincement qui lui vaut un grognement sourd. C'est bon, je te tiens, Derek. Ne t'arrête pas, halète-t-il.

Son cœur manque un battement quand il sent Derek ouvrir sa bouche et ses crocs reposer contre sa gorge. S'il y a une chose qu'il sait, cependant, c'est que Derek ne lui fera jamais de mal.

\- Tout va bien, ne t'arrête pas, dit-il, fermant les yeux comme les poussées de Derek se font plus rapides.

Derek l'abaisse sur le lit, le visage toujours niché dans le cou de Stiles. Ses mains aux griffes recourbées dans les draps de chaque côté de Stiles, faisant de petits trous dans la literie.

\- Je ne sais pas – je ne sais pas pourquoi cela se passe, je suis désolé, avoue Derek et Stiles secoue la tête.

\- Non, non, ne le sois pas, halète Stiles, mais il est difficile de penser correctement parce que Derek ne cesse pas de pousser en lui et c'est tellement bon. Regarde-moi, ça va. J'ai vu ton visage plein de fois, encourage-t-il.

Derek se recule un peu et Stiles rit en voyant que le visage de Derek est encore normal en dehors de ses dents allongées et ses yeux bleus électriques qui miroitent dans la faible lumière qui vient de l'extérieur.

\- Tu n'es pas en loup, tout va bien, plaisante-t-il, puis rapproche Derek pour l'embrasser en faisant attention aux crocs. C'est pas ma faute si je rends aussi ton côté loup heureux, taquine-t-il et ça fait rire Derek.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour faire des blagues en plein milieu du sexe, souffle Derek, mais quand il se recule, ses yeux et ses dents sont de retour à la normale, à nouveau sous contrôle.

Stiles enroule ses bras autour de Derek, l'attirant dans un baiser.

\- Si tu n'es pas assez à l'aise pour plaisanter pendant des rapports sexuels, tu ne devrais pas dormir avec cette personne, à mon avis, dit-il avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

Il frissonna légèrement quand Derek reprend ses poussées rapides à l'intérieur de lui.

\- Dieu, continue comme ça et ça va très vite se terminer.

Derek gémit comme il le pénètre plus durement puis il regarde Stiles.

\- La seule chose qui m'a fait durer aussi longtemps, c'est d'avoir paniqué parce que je me transformais, confie-t-il, mais Stiles le fait taire en l'embrassant.

Lorsque Derek passe sa main entre eux et caresse Stiles sur le même rythme que ses va-et-vient, le corps de Stiles chante son plaisir alors qu'il se rapproche de la jouissance à chaque seconde qui passe.

\- Oh Dieu, Derek, je suis si proche, halète-t-il, regardant Derek, avant d'être frappé comme un coup à l'estomac par la façon dont le regard intense Derek est sur lui.

Derek le regarde comme s'il était la seule chose que Derek veut voir et c'est à couper le souffle. Il soutient le regard de Derek comme il s'attarde sur le précipice de ce qui semble être un plaisir sans fin presque proche de la douleur avant que Derek ne dise dans un grondement rauque de commandement :

\- Stiles.

Et il tombe.

Le dos de Stiles se tord dans un arc presque douloureux et sa bouche s'ouvre dans un cri silencieux comme il jouit dans le poing de Derek, ses ongles creusant dans les draps déjà déchirés, avant de s'écrouler, haletant après l'arrêt de sa respiration pendant si longtemps.

\- Oh Dieu, Derek !

Il gémit et gémit encore quand Derek continue de le prendre. Il enroule ses bras autour de ses épaules, frémissant, mais lui chuchotant : « Ne t'arrête pas, ne t'arrête pas », pour l'encourager à continuer. Même si les poussées de Derek augmentent et deviennent presque désespérées et sans rythme – sûrement assez fortes pour le blesser à quelques reprises – il continue juste à caresser le dos du loup et à murmurer des encouragements. Lorsqu'il jouit en criant le nom de Stiles avec ses dents serrées, le jeune homme gémit, secoué par les coups de Derek, savourant jusqu'au bout le plaisir de l'orgasme du loup.

Ils s'effondrent sur le lit, accrochés l'un à l'autre, tremblant, leurs poumons criant pour de l'oxygène. Derek gémit et Stiles fredonne en réponse. Derek sort de Stiles, qui frissonne à la sensation, et tombe à côté de Stiles, étalé sur le dos, totalement épuisé. Stiles fait un bruit heureux et roule sur le côté, regardant Derek.

\- Tu es si beau comme ça, dit-il et Derek se tourne vers lui, haussant un sourcil.

\- Comme ça quoi, épuisé ? Demande-t-il et Stiles sourit.

\- J'allais dire sexuellement comblé, dit-il, faisant rire Derek.

Il se déplace et met son menton sur l'épaule de Derek, lui souriant.

\- Je n'aime pas la façon clichée et stupide dont ça va paraître, mais je t'aime tellement, dit-il doucement.

Derek sourit et l'attire dans un baiser.

\- Ce serait cliché et stupide si nous ne nous l'étions jamais dit, mais nous l'avons fait, donc je suis totalement libre de dire que je t'aime aussi.

Stiles regarde leurs corps en désordre et les couvertures irréparables grâce aux griffes de Derek et renifle.

\- Tu vas chercher un linge humide et je vais enlever les couvertures du lit. Il fait assez chaud pour s'en passer, dit-il et Derek fait un sourire penaud quand il voit la literie déchirée avant de rouler des yeux quand il voit la suffisance persistante dans l'attitude de Stiles.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils sont enroulés dans un enchevêtrement de membres, au chaud, repu, et si ridiculement à l'aise dans les bras les uns des autres, Derek tourne son visage dans le cou de Stiles, inspirant le chaud et doux parfum qui lui donne toujours une sensation de confort, même avant leur voyage. Cette fois, cependant, Derek attrape une odeur qui n'est pas là d'habitude et ça lui glace le sang. Il ferme les yeux et inspire à nouveau, souhaitant désespérément s'être trompé.

Ce n'est pas une erreur, cependant. Derek ferme les yeux et déglutit comme il pose sa tête sur la poitrine de Stiles, écoutant son cœur battre régulièrement sous son oreille pour lui rappeler que la forte et sombre prédiction n'est pas encore définitive et que Stiles est toujours là dans ses bras.

Alors qu'il attend que Stiles s'endorme, Derek se rappelle désespérément à plusieurs reprises dans sa tête que même si l'odeur de Stiles a changé, lui rappelant la vérité indéniable qu'il va mourir, il a encore le temps. Les autres travaillent encore à la maison sur un moyen de le sauver. Comme Derek se cramponne à Stiles, il refuse même d'imaginer la possibilité d'échouer.

OoOoO

Derek tente d'ignorer la façon dont le parfum de Stiles a changé du mieux qu'il peut les jours suivants. Stiles et lui passent chaque jour à nager dans le lac, à se détendre sur la terrasse, à faire la cuisine ensemble, aller en ville faire du shopping ou aller déjeuner quelque part, et faire l'amour jusque tard dans la nuit après une longue journée passée ensemble. Après le changement de son odeur, Derek commence, -plus encore qu'au début du voyage-, à chérir chaque instant avec Stiles. Chaque fois que Stiles le regarde et qu'il vole son souffle, chaque rire de Stiles, chaque centimètre de la peau de Stiles, chaque baiser qu'ils partagent... Tout cela est catalogué dans la mémoire de Derek parce qu'il ne sait pas combien d'autres moments ils pourront encore partager.

Cependant, le jour où Stiles a une quinte de toux si mauvaise qu'il en reste étourdi, qu'il perd l'équilibre et glisse à genoux sur le plancher de la cuisine, Derek se rappelle exactement combien son temps avec Stiles est précieux.

Derek est à l'extérieur à nettoyer le barbecue, et il entend Stiles tousser, -ce qui n'est pas rare du tout- suivi d'un bris de verre et d'un bruit sourd. La tête de Derek se relève brusquement et il se précipite à l'intérieur pour voir Stiles à genoux contre le comptoir, tenant sa poitrine alors qu'il halète. Derek est presque pris de panique, tombant sur le sol à côté de lui, et Stiles réussi à assurer à Derek qu'il va bien dans un souffle, même si sa peau jaune dément son affirmation.

Quand Stiles est sûr que le pire est passé, Derek le ramasse et le porte dans la chambre. Le fait que l'humain ne proteste pas prouve combien il ne va pas bien. Derek l'installe dans le lit, essayant d'ignorer comment être seul dans le lit avec son immense sweat à capuche sur son corps mince fait paraître Stiles encore plus fragile et malade que la normale. Il laisse Stiles pour qu'il se repose et va nettoyer le verre brisé sur le sol, la mâchoire grinçant furieusement alors qu'il se bat pour garder ses émotions sous contrôle.

Après s'être assuré que Stiles est endormi, Derek sort, descend jusqu'au ponton pour regarder le coucher de soleil sur le lac. Il ôte ses chaussures et s'assoit sur le bord, laissant ses pieds se balancer dans l'eau. Il sort son téléphone et compose un numéro qu'il n'a pas appelé depuis le Colorado.

\- Derek, hé, ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas appelé, dit Lydia en guise de salutation. Comment ça va ? Êtes-vous sur le chemin du retour ? Tu sais que l'école commence demain, non ? Demande-t-elle.

Derek ne le savait pas, mais il ne s'en soucie pas vraiment.

\- Dis-moi que vous avez un remède, dit-il sans préambule.

Il y a une hésitation à l'autre bout et il ferme les yeux.

\- Lydia, dis-moi que vous avez trouvé quelque chose…

\- Derek, nous faisons de notre mieux. Nous y travaillons presque tous les jours depuis que vous êtes partis….

\- Ça aurait dû être chaque jour, chaque heure de la journée ! Grogne Derek. Tu devrais avoir quelque chose pour moi !

\- Nous ne pouvons pas faire des miracles ! Soutient Lydia. Derek, le fait est que Stiles a une maladie naturelle et la magie corrige la magie ! Nous essayons ! Danny et moi avons contacté tout le monde ! Deaton nous aide. Merde, même Melissa aide !

Elle soupire.

\- Le shérif devient suspicieux. Il pense que nous travaillons sur quelque chose et il ne cesse de demander à Chris Argent s'il est aussi hors du coup, mais nous n'avons rien dis à Chris parce qu'il voudrait le dire au père de Stiles…

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas de qui sait ou pas, souffle Derek. Lydia... Tu dois trouver un moyen de le sauver. Tu dois…

Lydia l'interrompt.

\- Derek... Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Est-ce que Stiles… ?

\- Il devient plus faible, murmure Derek, sa voix peinée. Dans le Colorado, c'était excusable parce que c'était une montée difficile, mais il va au lit plus tôt, il est plus mince que jamais, il ne mange pas autant, aujourd'hui, il a eu une quinte de toux qui l'a amené à genoux, et son…

Derek hésite, fermant plus fort les yeux.

\- Son odeur est en train de changer. Il… Il commence à sentir la mort.

Lydia jure et Derek entend un bruit sourd.

\- Bon sang. Derek, nous essayons. Aucun de nous ne veut qu'il meure, tu le sais. Nous allons continuer à chercher, si je dois aller parlementer avec cette putain de souche, je vais le faire, mais il faut envisager la possibilité que nous pourrions ne pas être en mesure de le sauver…

\- Je ne peux pas LE perdre ! Rugit Derek, brisant le silence du lac au coucher du soleil alors que sa voix fait écho à travers l'eau.

Il mit son visage dans ses mains et ses épaules tombent alors qu'il prend de profondes inspirations.

\- Lydia je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas le perdre, aussi.

Il s'étouffe avec un gémissement, sa gorge se serrant douloureusement.

\- Pas lui aussi.

Lydia a fait un bruit doux.

\- Oh Derek, soupire-t-elle et Derek ne peut pas retenir le sanglot qui lutte pour faire son chemin hors de lui. Tu es amoureux de lui, réalise-t-elle.

\- Non, j'ai passé tout mon temps libre avec lui ces quatre dernières semaines et j'ai dépensé huit mille dollars en un mois de voyage avec lui parce qu'il est un ami de mes compagnons de meute, crache Derek avec acidité. Je suis juste un putain de mec gentil !

Lydia grogne.

\- Derek, je sais que tu as peur, tente-t-elle de l'apaiser. Je sais que tu es blessé et que ça te fait peur, mais ne soit pas en colère contre moi parce que je me bouge le cul pour le sauver ! Tu n'es pas la seule personne de cette ville qui aime Stiles, ok ? Dit-elle d'un ton plus dur. Nous faisons de notre mieux…

\- Alors essayez plus fort, grogne Derek avant de soupirer. S'il te plaît. Je suis désolé, mais s'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, sauve-le. Il est tout ce que j'ai. Il est tout ce qu'il reste à John. Putain, Lydia, deux d'entre nous qui aimons Stiles plus que tout, n'aurons plus rien d'autre si on le perd. Tout ce que tu as besoin, j'irais le chercher. Si tu as besoin de trouver quelqu'un, je le trouverai, si tu as besoin d'argent, j'en ai plein. Just-juste trouve un moyen de sauver Stiles. Je ne peux pas le perdre. Je ne peux pas, murmure-t-il, sa voix se brisant.

Il entend le silence sur toute la ligne et pense, inquiet, qu'il a perdu la connexion avant que Lydia parle de nouveau, sa voix tendue.

\- Je te le promets, Derek, nous faisons tout notre possible. Je vais chercher pour plus et essayer encore plus. Je t'appelle si nous avons besoin d'aide.

Derek soupire et passe une main sur son visage.

\- Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis cette merde sur toi. Je suis désolé, mais tu es la seule qui peut l'aider et tu es le meilleur leader de tous. Ne dis pas à Scott que j'ai dit ça, mais c'est vrai. Si quelqu'un peut obtenir qu'ils bougent leurs culs, c'est toi. Et maintenant, vous, les gars, êtes le seul espoir que nous ayons. Je suis désolé pour tout cela, mais…

\- Mais rien, coupe fermement Lydia. Nous sommes ses amis. Ce n'est pas trop à mettre sur mes épaules parce que je l'aurais fait sans que tu le demandes, Derek. Nous avons tous besoin de lui. Mais pas autant que John et toi. Ne t'excuse pas pour me botter le cul quand j'en ai besoin, dit-elle et Derek sourit.

\- Merci, dit-il, puis il raccroche.

\- C'était Cora ?

Derek est si surpris qu'il manque tomber dans l'eau, se tournant brusquement pour voir Stiles descendre le ponton. Stiles ricane.

\- Mec, tu devais vraiment être concentré sur cet appel, taquine-t-il, venant s'asseoir à côté de Derek.

Il ne met pas ses pieds dans l'eau, battant juste des jambes en regardant juste le soleil se coucher derrière la ligne des arbres

\- Merde, Stiles, tu m'as fait peur, déclare Derek, essuyant sur ses joues les quelques larmes qu'il a versées. Pourquoi es-tu sorti du lit ?

Stiles pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek.

\- Je t'ai entendu, dit-il doucement.

Il glisse son bras sous celui de Derek et prend sa main, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

\- Derek... Je suis désolé, dit-il et Derek se retourne vivement, confus.

Stiles regarde leurs mains.

\- Je savais dès le départ que je n'aurais jamais rien dû laisser se passer entre nous parce que tu vas me perdre.

Derek tressaille.

\- Stiles…

\- Non, Écoute.

Il se retourne et regarde Derek dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime, Derek. Je n'échangerais pas ce mois que nous avons eu ensemble pour une année supplémentaire, mais le fait est que j'ai choisi de prendre la route la plus rapide et la moins douloureuse, ce qui signifie qu'il ne me reste certainement que deux ou trois mois. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

Il sourit tristement.

\- C'était égoïste de ma part de vouloir du temps avec toi alors que je vais te faire du mal.

Derek secoue la tête, clignant des yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

\- Non Stiles, ne dis plus jamais ça, dit-il fermement. Je préfère un mois avec toi plutôt que de n'avoir jamais eu cette chance.

Il se penche et embrasse Stiles lentement, mettant tout ce qu'il ressent dans le baiser.

\- Et tu ne peux pas le savoir. Tu ne sais pas combien de temps il te reste.

\- Je sais que ce ne sera plus très long, déclare Stiles, malheureux, tirant Derek dans ses bras. Ça va bien se passer. Peu importe ce qui arrive, nous avons eu ce voyage et rien ne pourra jamais nous l'enlever.

Derek fait un bruit faible contre l'épaule de Stiles et Stiles se tourne pour lui embrasser les cheveux.

\- Mais je pense que nous devrions probablement plier bagage et repartir demain.

Derek hoche la tête.

\- Oui, il est temps de rentrer à la maison, dit-il, les yeux fermés, alors qu'il se cramponne à Stiles, les poings dans sa capuche comme pour empêcher quelqu'un de lui enlever Stiles.

\- Je ne le regrette rien. Peu importe quoi, je ne regrette rien. S'il te plaît, ne me regrette pas, murmure Derek.

Stiles sourit faiblement, les yeux brûlants.

\- Jamais.

**Le blog**

:coeurs:

Je n'oublierai jamais cet endroit…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :snif:


	11. La fin de toute chose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre du chapitre fait flipper non? Oui je sais, mais promis ça finit bien ^^
> 
> Nous voici donc au dernier chapitre. On prépare les mouchoirs, vous allez en avoir besoin! La première fois que j'ai lu ce chapitre, j'ai vider trois paquets et je ne suis pas une âme sensible, donc soyez préparé(e)s
> 
> Je remercie encore une fois TheCrasy pour son travail de correction. Tu as été parfaite ma Nanille, merci :D
> 
> Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas et en review où nous pourrons nous extasier en choeur devant le talent de l'auteur qui a eu une idée super originale et merveilleuse
> 
> Vous n'aime

Quand Derek et Stiles se garent à l'extérieur de la maison de Stiles, l'humain est soulagé de voir que son père n'est pas là.

\- Bon, voila une balle que tu peux éviter. Littéralement, plaisante Stiles et Derek roule des yeux alors qu'il sort le sac de Stiles du coffre de la voiture.

Stiles le retrouve sur le trottoir et sourit quand Derek le lui tend avec son sac à dos. Derek se rapproche de lui et sourit d'amusement parce que Stiles est plus grand que lui en se tenant sur le trottoir. Il relève la tête et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser tendrement Stiles, posant ses mains sur sa taille.

\- Être à la maison ne change rien, ok ?

Stiles fait la moue.

\- À l'exception de devoir dormir seul après trois semaines à dormir à tes côtés chaque nuit, grommelle-t-il et Derek fait un bruit malheureux alors qu'il embrasse à nouveau les lèvres de Stiles.

\- Ouais, ça craint, mais quelque part, je doute que ce soit très _sain_ de me faufiler dans ta chambre pour me pelotonner contre toi la nuit, alors que ton père est le shérif, dit-il et Stiles ricane.

\- Et dire que je croyais qu'être de retour à la maison voudrait dire qu'on en aurait fini avec tout ce truc de « Shérif Stilinski », plaisante-t-il.

Il soupire et presse ses lèvres contre le front de Derek.

\- Merci. Pour tout.

Derek secoue la tête.

\- Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Pas besoin de me remercier.

Il s'écarte et ferme le coffre de la voiture en regardant la rue.

\- J'ai l'étrange sensation que je devrais y aller maintenant, dit Derek et Stiles rit au flash de peur dans les yeux du loup.

\- D'accord, espèce de grand trouillard, taquine-t-il. Hey Derek ! Appelle-t-il avant que Derek puisse complètement faire le tour de la voiture. Appelle-moi ce soir, ok ? Ou viens me voir si tu te sens assez courageux.

Derek grimace.

\- Je pense que le téléphone devra le faire pour ce soir. J'aime mes couilles là où elles sont dit-il et Stiles renifle, roulant des yeux alors qu'il se tourne et rentre dans la maison, sachant que Derek le regarde tout le long.

OoOoO

Stiles a juste assez de temps pour jeter ses affaires sur son lit et le sol, avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir en bas.

\- STILES ?!

Stiles grimace à la colère dans la voix de son père. Il a juste le temps de planquer la boîte de préservatifs à moitié vide sous une pile de T-Shirts alors que des pieds martèlent les escaliers et le couloir, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et son père se tient là, ayant l'air à moitié en rogne, à moitié soulagé.

\- Bon Dieu, grogne John, traversant la pièce en trois enjambées pour attirer Stiles dans une étreinte serrée.

Stiles ravale sa culpabilité et étreint son père à son tour, s'accrochant à lui.

\- Hey, papa.

John se recule et tient Stiles à bout de bras, le regardant de la tête aux pieds.

\- Eh bien, tu as l'air en un seul morceau, mais merde gamin, ce petit bâtard ne t'a pas nourri ? Plaisante-t-il et Stiles roule des yeux, s'écartant pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Je mange, papa, dit-il, plaçant ses jambes sous lui. Et ne l'appelle pas comme ça, réprimande-t-il, plissant les yeux.

Le visage de John devient plus orageux et moins soulagé et il commence à faire les cent pas.

\- Oh je pense que si, et c'est probablement le meilleur moment pour commencer, prévient-il et Stiles grimace avant que John arrête finalement de marcher et lève les mains. PUTAIN MAIS À QUOI TU PENSAIS ?! Crie-t-il avec un mélange de colère, de déception et plus que tout, de confusion. Stiles, tu n'es pas stupide et tu ne te rebelles pas, alors bordel, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'enfuir pendant un mois ?!

Stiles savait que ça arriverait dès qu'il serait à la maison, mais il déteste quand même ça.

\- Papa, on doit parler, mais tu devrais t'asseoir.

\- Oh-ho non, dit John, recommençant à faire les cent pas. Tu vas t'asseoir là et je vais parler ! Tu as laissé un _mot_ et tu n'as dit à personne où tu allais ! Tu as _disparu_ et je n'ai eu aucun avertissement ! Est-ce que tu sais que j'ai honnêtement pensé que tu avais été kidnappé et ça a été un une fausse lettre pendant plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce que _Lydia Martin_ me rassure en me disant que tu étais en sécurité et qu'elle était en contact avec Derek –

\- Whoa, quoi ?! Demande Stiles, relevant brusquement la tête, mais John ne laisse pas détourner.

\- Et le seul moyen que j'avais de savoir que tu étais en vie, c'était ton stupide blog de voyage et ensuite, tu _as manqué une bonne partie de la première semaine d'école_ , ce qui ne te ressemble pas ! Tu es un bon élève, pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Non, raye ça, tu es un bon gamin, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'enfuirais, bon Dieu ?! Exige John, ne regardant toujours pas Stiles. Seigneur, à part pour ton attitude et te fourrer dans les ennuis à cause de ta satanée curiosité – qui sont de ma faute, je sais de qui tu tiens ta grande gueule et ta curiosité insatiable – tu n'as _jamais_ été un mauvais gamin ! Je veux dire, bien sûr, je sais pour la boisson – ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne suis pas stupide, gamin – mais c'est tellement occasionnel, tu es bien meilleur pour ne pas faire de mauvaises choses que moi, Dieu sait que j'ai assez bu et fumé assez de shit quand j'étais un ado pour que je puisse être un hippie –

Stiles reste bouche bée et John secoue la main.

\- C'est pas le problème, le problème c'est que _tu t'es enfui pendant presque un mois et ça ne te ressemble pas, Stiles_ , souligne-t-il.

Il le regarde et la déception dans ses yeux est _écrasante._

\- C'est Derek Hale ? Il t'a convaincu de faire ça ? Je pensais qu'il était un bien meilleur gamin que ce que je pensais, depuis que j'ai appris la vérité, mais est-ce qu'il t'a persuadé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te dire pour que tu acceptes de t'enfuir, bon sang ?!

Stiles lui jette un regard noir.

\- Derek ne m'a pas convaincu de faire ça, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé !

\- Bon Dieu, Stiles, ça ne te ressemble toujours pas, hurle John. C'est un adulte, il sait parfaitement dans quoi il se fourrait quand il a accepté de faire traverser les frontières de l'état à un mineur sans consentement parental ! Il t'a littéralement kidnappé, Stiles. La seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas lancé d'appel, c'est parce que c'est un loup-garou et que je ne pouvais pas risquer que ça se sache !

Il se frotte les tempes.

\- Il ne peut pas être aussi stupide. Je sais qu'il ne l'est pas.

Stiles secoue la tête.

\- Je lui ai demandé, papa. Je l'ai convaincu. Je savais qu'il le ferait si je le voulais et on a décidé comme ça de le faire, d'être spontané, ce genre de trucs.

John s'effondre dans la chaise de bureau et fixe Stiles avec désespoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui dire pour le convaincre de –

John s'arrête et fixe Stiles.

\- Stiles, dit-il avec un avertissement dans la voix et Stiles se mord la lèvre, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air aussi coupable qu'il s'imagine avoir l'air. Je jure devant Dieu, si tu as fabriqué de faux papiers et que tu t'es enfui pour te marier, je vais littéralement assassiner Derek Hale.

Stiles halète, surpris de voir où les idées de son père sont allées.

\- PAPA !

\- Si tu es le mari de quelqu'un, je vais chercher mon arme tout de suite –

\- PAPA !

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Stiles, tu as intérêt de ne pas être marié –

\- Papa, je ne suis pas marié, hurle Stiles, lui jetant un regard incrédule. Sérieusement !? S'enfuir pour se marier ?! C'est à ça que tu as pensé ?! Je ne me suis pas marié avec Derek, je n'ai pas fabriqué de faux papiers pour faire croire que j'ai dix-huit ans et il n'y pas besoin de tuer quelqu'un, ok ?

John se rassoit et passe une main sur son visage.

\- D'accord, mais j'ai raison, non ? Demande-t-il, avec de la colère mordante dans la voix. Derek et toi vous êtes enfuis ensemble pour une connerie d'amour de vacances, pas vrai ?

Stiles lui jette un regard noir.

\- _Non._ Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça. Bon Dieu, tu me penses vraiment si irresponsable ?

John a un regard incrédule qui l'air de dire _e_ _h_ _bien tu t'es enfui pendant un mois_.

\- Écoute papa…

Stiles se frotte le crâne, fixant ses genoux.

\- Donc, pour ma tranquillité d'esprit, tu dis que tu n'as pas couché avec un homme de 23 ans ? Demande John et Stiles se mord les lèvres et regarde son père dans les yeux.

John grimace davantage.

\- Tu viens de dire –

\- J'ai dit qu'on n'avait pas fait ça pour une romance d'été et _ce n'est pas ce qu'on a fait,_ insiste Stiles d'une voix calme. Et techniquement, ce n'est pas illégal parce que l'âge du consentement est de 16 ans dans le Maine, dit-il simplement.

John grommelle.

\- Ce n'est pas _important_ que ce soit illégal ou non, Stiles, le fait est qu'il est adulte et que tu as _17 ans –_

\- Et je ne vais jamais en avoir 18 ! Hurle Stiles alors qu'il saute sur ses pieds et marche autour de son lit, les bras croisés autour de sa taille.

Il n'entend rien d'autre qu'un silence complet et il se tourne pour regarder son père, qui le fixe juste avec quelque chose qui ressemble à de la confusion et de la peur. Stiles déglutit difficilement, laissant tomber sa tête en arrière alors qu'il combat les larmes.

\- C'est de ça dont il s'agit, papa. C'est de ça qu'il s'agit. Pas de moi et Derek et ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre, mais à propos – à propos de ça.

John le regarde, se léchant lentement les lèvres.

\- Stiles. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demande-t-il, sur un ton calme et prudent.

Stiles revient au pied de son lit et s'assoit.

\- Je suis en train de mourir, dit-il et la peau de John perd toute couleur.

Il commence à secouer la tête et Stiles hoche la sienne, des larmes dans les yeux.

\- J'ai découvert plus tôt cet été que j'ai un cancer, souffle-t-il et John se redresse, secouant lentement la tête. Je savais que je n'aurais que quelques mois et je voulais – je voulais _vivre_ avant de mourir-

\- Non, non Stiles, conteste John. Non tu ne peux pas être en train de mourir, pas comme ça-

Stiles hoche la tête, les larmes coulant librement.

\- Un cancer de la peau qui n'a pas été remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit métastasé dans mes poumons.

\- Il y a des traitements et – et des médicaments, Stiles, tu ne peux pas-

Stiles coupe John avec un sourire triste.

\- Si, papa, renifle-t-il. J'ai fait promettre à Melissa et au docteur Bennings de ne rien te dire. Je ne voulais le dire à personne d'autre en dehors de Derek, mais maintenant que tu as mentionné Lydia, j'ai dans l'idée que quelqu'un l'a dit à la meute, murmure-t-il. Je sais-je sais ce que la chimio t'as fait et je me souviens combien maman a souffert et je ne-

Sa respiration devient saccadée quand il voit les larmes s'échapper des yeux de son père.

\- Je ne voulais pas de ça pour moi quand je savais que ça ne ferait que prolonger l'inévitable.

Il s'essuie le visage.

\- J'ai fait le choix d'avoir quelques mois en bonne santé au lieu d'une année en étant malade.

\- Seigneur, non, s'étrangle John et Stiles hoche faiblement la tête.

\- C'est pour ça que Derek m'a emmené en voyage, papa. Je lui ai dit, une nuit. Je-Je voulais qu'il me promette de garder un œil sur Scott et tous les autres quand je serais parti et – et il a dit qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour m'aider à être heureux pendant que je pouvais l'être, dit-il en souriant à travers ses larmes. Mon amie Magnolia voulait que je vienne la voir à San Francisco et – et Derek a proposé et ensuite, je lui ai demandé s'il voulait prendre la route, m'aider à faire tout ce que je pouvais avant de mourir et il a accepté.

Il rit faiblement.

\- C'est un homme tellement bien, papa. Je sais, je sais que tu le hais là, maintenant, mais il est juste après toi dans la course pour « le meilleur homme du monde », plaisante-t-il.

Il s'essuie les yeux.

\- Il m'a emmené là où je voulais aller et il m'a aidé quand j'en avais besoin et il a essayé de prendre soin de moi, même quand je ne voulais pas de sa pitié. Et il m'a parlé de sa famille et m'a même emmené là où il a vécu avec Laura à New York. Toutes les choses stupides que je voulais faire, il n'a pas bronché, il est venu en sachant qu'il aurait l'air stupide, parce qu'il voulait me faire sourire et me faire plaisir, murmure-t-il faiblement. Je sais que tu lui en veux papa, mais ne rend pas les choses plus dures pour lui qu'elles ne le sont déjà, dit-il, regardant John. Il m'aime tellement, papa. Il m'aime et il va me perdre comme il a déjà perdu tous ceux qu'il aimait. Il ne mérite pas ça et il n'avait pas à se rapprocher de moi, il aurait juste pu – garder ses distances et rendre ça plus facile, mais il m'a laissé avoir le peu de temps que je peux avec lui, même si ça va lui faire encore plus mal. Alors ne le blâme pas et ne rend pas les choses plus dures pour lui. Il va tellement souffrir et je sais que tu es meilleur que ça parce que tu- tu _sais_ ce qu'il va traverser, alors s'il te plaît, ne sois pas en colère contre lui pour m'avoir donné la fin de mon dernier été la plus parfaite, ok ?

Stiles étouffe un sanglot et met son visage dans ses mains.

John glisse à genoux devant Stiles, enroulant ses bras autour de lui avec précaution, comme s'il avait peur de le briser alors qu'il le prend dans ses bras. Stiles étreint désespérément son père, glissant de son lit jusque dans les bras de son père.

\- C'est bon Stiles. C'est bon fils, souffle John, regardant le plafond alors qu'il inspire profondément pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il doit être fort, pour Stiles.

\- Je te tiens. C'est bon Stiles, clame-t-il, le berçant gentiment, tenant Stiles contre lui, comme lorsqu'il était petit. Papa est là, c'est bon, souffle-t-il, serrant les dents de rage et de douleur qui veulent le mettre en pièces.

Il est surpris par la _colère_ qu'il ressent envers l'univers parce qu'il passé tous les moments éveillés pendant plus de 17 ans à protéger son _enfant_ , la chose la plus précieuse au monde et maintenant, après tout ce à quoi ils ont survécu ensemble et séparément, la même putain de maladie qui a emporté sa femme va prendre leur _bébé._

\- Oh putain, je suis en train de _mourir_ , sanglote Stiles contre son torse. Je vais _mourir_ putain, gémit-il. Papa, je ne vais jamais avoir 18 ans. Oh mon Dieu, je ne vais réellement jamais avoir 18 ans !

Le cœur de John se brise de plus en plus avec chaque frisson qui ravage le corps dans ses bras.

\- Shhhh, je suis là Stiles. Je suis là, murmure-t-il. Je te tiens.

Stiles laisse échapper un bruit douloureux et totalement dévasté qui donne à John l'impression qu'un millier d'aiguilles lui transperce le cœur.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrive, Papa ? Pourquoi ça arrive ? Tout allait bien, après tout, tout allait bien. Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive ? Pleure-t-il, ayant l'air encore plus perdu qu'avant. Je ne veux pas te laisser, papa. Je ne-Je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul-

\- Oh seigneur, non Stiles, tout va bien, tout va bien, seigneur, non, jure John, secouant la tête.

Le corps de Stiles s'agite sous des sanglots brisés, des gémissements douloureux et de violents frissons qui donnent envie de _mourir_ à John tellement ça lui faire mal de le voir comme ça.

\- J'ai peur, murmure Stiles, comme si le dire à voix haute serait trop pour une confession. J'ai peur papa, je ne veux pas mourir. J'ai tellement peur.

\- Je sais Stiles, je sais, calme sourdement John.

Ni Stiles, ni John ne bougent du sol de la chambre pendant un très long moment.

OoOoO

John n'est pas surpris de voir que la porte du loft est ouverte quand il sort de l'ascenseur. Il entre et voit Derek qui attend, ayant l'air autant terrifié que déterminé alors qu'il attend, les mains dans le dos, dans une tentative claire de ne pas avoir l'air mal à l'aise. C'est hilarant, vraiment, de voir ce jeune homme au caractère si dur et qui peut déchirer John en quelques secondes, avoir l'air aussi effrayé par John.

\- Je ne suis pas armé, arrête d'avoir l'air si inquiet, plaisante-t-il et Derek a l'air un peu moins tendu. Allez, assieds-toi, dit-il en allant jusqu'au canapé.

Derek le zieute d'un air méfiant avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de l'autre côté du canapé, de façon à ce que la table basse soit entre eux.

\- Écoute, pas besoin de tourner autour du pot. Je suis venu te parler de la maladie de Stiles.

Derek lève rapidement les yeux, l'inquiétude replaçant la peur.

\- Attendez, il a eu un autre incident-

\- Wow, filston, calme-toi, dit John en levant une main. Quel incident ? Demande-t-il.

Derek se frotte le visage.

\- Il en est au point où quand il commence à tousser, il ne peut plus s'arrêter et il finit enroulé sur lui-même, cherchant son souffle. Le jour où nous avons décidé qu'il était temps de rentrer à Beacon Hills, il en a eu un si mauvais qu'il a lâché la vaisselle et est tombé et j'ai presque eu une crise cardiaque quand je l'ai rejoint.

John soupire lourdement.

\- Je suis surpris que ça n'ait pas commencé plus tôt, dit-il faiblement.

Il lève les yeux.

\- Ok, toi et moi devons parler d'à quel point il est malade.

Derek le regarde avec de grands yeux incrédules.

\- Pas de moi étant un criminel pour de vrai cette fois ? Demande-t-il, pour ensuite fermer la bouche, la peur revenant dans ses yeux.

John grogne.

\- Fils, entre ça et mon fils ayant un cancer, je ne vais pas m'embêter à m'en occuper. En plus, de ce que je sais, l'âge du consentement est de 16 ans dans le Maine, dit-il et Derek rougit.

\- Oh mon Dieu, je parlais de faire traverser les frontières de l'état à un mineur. Stiles vous a dit pour –

Sa bouche se ferme et John ricane, zieutant l'expression neutre forcée sur le visage de Derek, qui est loin d'être efficace.

\- Derek, relaxe, dit John sur un ton doux.

Il secoue la tête.

\- J'étais en rogne. J'étais prêt à te tirer dessus quand j'en étais encore à la conclusion « un adulte a emmené un mineur en voyage de débauche », mais en me plaçant du côté « Mon fils a un cancer et quelqu'un d'autre que moi l'aime assez pour passer un mois à traverser le pays pour cocher une liste de choses à faire », je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir.

Derek a l'air suspicieux et John sourit tristement.

\- Quelqu'un qui voudrait juste prendre du bon temps avec un adolescent et jouer avec ses émotions ne l'aurait pas traité de la façon dont tu l'as fait, Derek. Et Stiles n'est pas assez jeune ou naïf pour se faire avoir par quelque chose comme ça. C'est un bon gamin, il est intelligent et il a un grand cœur, mais il ne se fait pas avoir. Le fait que tu n'aies jamais rien essayé avant me donne toutes les preuves dont j'ai besoin pour savoir que tu tiens réellement à lui, dit-il simplement. Ce qui nous amène aux raisons de ma visite : je veux savoir ce qui peut être fait pour Stiles en dehors de la médecine.

Derek déglutit difficilement, regardant ailleurs.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Il s'appuie contre le dossier du fauteuil et regarde le plafond avec inquiétude.

\- Dès que nous avons quitté la ville, j'ai dit à la meute ce qui se passait et ils ont cherché une solution magique. Quelque chose. Un remède ou un sort… N'importe quoi, dit-il faiblement. Mais j'ai appelé Lydia après l'incident et elle n'avait toujours rien. C'était il y a quatre jours.

John met les coudes sur ses genoux. Il lève les yeux, une lueur hésitante dans le regard.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas le mordre ?

Derek secoue la tête.

\- Seul Scott le pourrait, mais Stiles ne veut pas, dit-il fermement. Il ne veut pas et il pourrait mourir. La morsure peut soit transformer, soit tuer et malade comme il est, les chances de mourir sont plus élevées que celle de se transformer.

\- Eh bien, il est en train de mourir de toute façon-

La voix de Derek craque alors qu'il parle.

\- C'est horrible. C'est… C'est terrible. La morsure vous tuant, c'est atroce et brutal et insoutenable. C'est comme si chaque cellule du corps humain commençait à se battre entre elles et elles laissent tomber. C'est – même s'il ne haïssait pas complètement l'idée d'être un loup-garou, je ne le conseillerais toujours pas, à moins que ce ne soit le dernier recours.

John grogne.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je vis sur une putain de bouche de l'enfer et tu me dis qu'il n'y a rien-

\- Non, on va trouver _quelque chose_ , dit Derek avec force. On va trouver un moyen. Quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Si on a besoin de quelqu'un, je le trouverai. Si on a besoin de quelque chose, j'irai le chercher. Si on a besoin d'acheter la coopération de quelqu'un, j'ai plein d'argent. Je me fiche de savoir si je dois sacrifier une chèvre à ce putain de Nemeton, il ne va _pas_ mourir, jure-t-il.

John sourit d'un air fatigué, les yeux plus las que ce que Derek n'a jamais vu.

\- Derek, tu en as déjà fait plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu laisses les autres partager le fardeau. Si nous avons besoin d'un de ces trucs, toi, moi et les autres pouvons le faire ensemble.

Derek roule des yeux.

\- Je me fiche de qui le fait, ce qui compte, c'est que je n'ai plus rien à perdre à part _Stiles_. Beacon Hills a besoin de vous, les autres ont tous des amis, de la famille et des vies. Je me fiche d'aller en prison pour enlèvement. Je me fiche de dépenser jusqu'au dernier centime à mon nom et je me fiche de mourir pour le sauver. Nous _allons_ trouver un moyen et je donnerai tout ce qui est nécessaire-

\- Wow, tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Rit John avec surprise.

Il secoue la tête en se frottant les tempes.

\- Bon sang, pourquoi Stiles ? Pourquoi lui ? De toutes les personnes dans le monde-

\- Pourquoi quelqu'un qui est aimé par autant de personnes ? Demande Derek avec un sourire triste. Je me le suis demandé de nombreuses fois. S'il y a une chose que je sais à présent, c'est que la vie aime me baiser de toutes les façons possibles, dit-il franchement. Clairement, elle n'a aucune indulgence pour vous non plus.

John secoue la tête avec un sourire triste.

\- Non, pas vraiment.

Il place son visage dans ses mains pendant un moment, avant de relever les yeux.

\- Je dois aller surveiller Stiles. J'ai attendu qu'il dorme avant de partir.

Derek hoche la tête.

\- Je sais, dit-il et il se mord la lèvre de culpabilité.

John hausse un sourcil.

\- Dis-moi que vous étiez au téléphone et que tu n'as pas grimpé jusqu'à sa fenêtre, dit-il et Derek sourit d'un air gêné.

\- Au téléphone, cette fois, mais si on est en pleine révélation, j'ai grimpé jusqu'à sa fenêtre avant. Pas pour – ça, corrige-t-il rapidement et avec maladresse. Juste… Pour que vous ne sachiez pas qu'il y avait des loups-garous dans la maison.

John se lève avec un éclat de rire.

\- Passe par la porte d'entrée à partir de maintenant, dit-il et Derek hoche la tête d'un air penaud, alors qu'il suit John pour refermer derrière lui. Écoute, appelle-moi demain matin quand tu auras parlé avec les autres, ok ? Nous avons besoin d'avoir une conversation.

\- Ouais, on en a vraiment besoin, dit doucement Derek, souhaitant bonne nuit à John alors qu'il referme la lourde porte derrière lui.

Alors que John marche jusqu'à sa voiture, il regarde le haut de l'immeuble et secoue tristement la tête.

S'il a raison – et on dirait bien que oui – alors il sait exactement où se situe Derek dans tout ça et il déteste voir un gamin qui a déjà tant perdu, perdre une autre partie de lui-même comme ça. Même si Stiles n'était pas son fils, John voudrait quand même tout faire pour que Derek ne traverse pas ce qu'il a lui-même vécu.

OoOoO

Quand Stiles descend rejoindre Derek qui attend avec John, le Shérif est amusé par la chaleur qui fleurit sur les traits de son fils.

\- Hey, dit-il d'une voix légère, presque tendre, quand il s'adresse à Derek, ignorant essentiellement John qui est dans la cuisine.

John regarde Stiles de près alors qu'il marche vers Derek et se penche pour l'embrasser, seulement pour que Derek tourne la tête afin que Stiles embrasse sa joue à la place. Stiles n'a absolument pas l'air déçu par le changement de cible, il roule juste des yeux et se tourne.

\- Je vais m'habiller avant qu'on parle, je reviens, dit-il, lançant un rapide « bonjour papa ! » à John avant de remonter.

John voit l'air presque constipé de Derek quand il lui jette un regard nerveux et John roule des yeux.

\- Hale, je suis au courant que tu as fait bien plus que l'embrasser, ne sois pas timide à cause de moi, fait-il remarquer.

Derek se racle la gorge et carre bravement les épaules.

\- J'étais courtois.

Il hésite avant de continuer.

\- Et je ne suis pas désolé. Je ne vais pas agir comme si je regrettais quoique ce soit que j'ai pu faire ou non avec Stiles. Je refuse de me sentir coupable pour ça et j'espère que vous n'allez pas en faire un problème, dit-il, même si le temps qu'il termine, son courage semble s'être flétri et sa nervosité est visible.

John hausse un sourcil appréciateur et ricane, secouant la tête.

\- Tu as des tripes, dit-il, puis il s'appuie contre le dossier de sa chaise, souriant tendrement. Mais non, je ne vais pas faire de problème. Même si je n'aime pas le fait que tu aies six ans de plus que lui, je ne plaisantais pas quand j'ai dit que je voyais que tu tiens à lui sans condition. J'ai réalisé depuis longtemps que tu es un bon gamin, Derek. Je ne doute pas une minute que tu ne lui aurais pas parlé de tes sentiments avant qu'il ne soit assez vieux, si ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça et dans les faits, je préfère qu'il soit heureux et aimé pendant qu'il en a encore la chance, que de ne pas savoir ce que tu ressens.

Derek est suspicieusement immobile, mais au moins il n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur.

\- Bien. Juste-Juste pour qu'on soit clair.

\- Comme de l'eau de roche, confirme John avec un petit hochement de tête.

OoOoO

Quand ils arrivent à la maison de Scott, Melissa est justement en train de se garer. Stiles lui fait un sourire innocent et penaud alors qu'elle sort de la voiture et court.

\- TOI !

Elle se dépêche et l'étreint.

\- Oh mon Dieu, ne me refais _jamais_ ça, dit-elle en le frappant sur le côté de la tête. Je devrais t'écorcher vif, mon pote.

\- Aïe, papa m'a déjà crié dessus, tu n'as pas besoin de le faire aussi ! Dit-il, en s'esquivant derrière son père. Sauve-moi ! Siffle-t-il à John qui lève les yeux devant le comportement de Stiles.

\- Oh, tu es celui qui a raté la première semaine d'école, je devrais la laisser faire puisque je ne suis plus assez en colère, dit-il et Stiles lui fait un sourire coupable.

\- Euh, rien d'important n'arrive la première semaine ? Tente-t-il et puis contourne et se glisse derrière Derek. Bouclier loup-garou ? Suggère-t-il et Derek lève les yeux.

\- Vous voulez que je le tienne pour vous ? Demande-t-il à Melissa, et Stiles lui donne un coup de coude en passant.

\- Tu es un bouclier horrible, dit-il, en se précipitant vers la maison. SCOTT ! MON POTE ! TU DOIS VOIR LES PHOTOS DE VIEUX HIPPIES À POIL ! Crie-t-il en passant la porte, fouillant dans son téléphone.

Derek et John échangent un regard amusé et Melissa les fixe avec un regard critique.

\- C'est quoi ça ? J'aurais pensé qu'il t'aurait déjà tiré dessus, dit-elle à Derek, et John rit en frappant une main sur l'épaule de Derek.

\- Derek n'est pas un si mauvais garçon, Melissa, dit-il alors qu'ils suivent Stiles dans la maison.

Stiles est au milieu d'un tas de câlins avec Scott sous lui sur le sol et Isaac au-dessus de lui, les embrassant autant qu'il les maudit.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dit !

\- Non, je suis désolé de n'avoir rien remarqué…

\- Non, mec, c'est bon…

\- Pas vraiment Stiles, nous sommes tellement désolés…

\- Je vous aime les gars, d'accord ?

\- Ouais mec.

\- Idem, sans vouloir faire gay.

Danny se racle la gorge depuis le canapé sur lequel il est assis.

\- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il y a quelque chose de mal à être gay, les gars, n'est-ce pas ? Demande-t-il et Isaac lui fait un sourire penaud.

\- Non. Je suis tout à fait pro-gay, juste... Tu sais, pas avec Stiles.

Scott fronce les sourcils.

\- Hé, pourquoi pas ? Stiles est génial, il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir Stiles. Tu serais chanceux d'avoir Stiles, défend-il et Stiles rit, en roulant hors du tas de câlin.

\- Oh mon Dieu, non, Scott, Isaac n'a pas à me vouloir, c'est cool, mec.

Il agite la main vers Danny depuis le sol sur lequel il gît juste à côté de Scott.

\- Hey Danny Boy !

\- Stiles ?!

Lydia entre et se dirige sur lui, s'arrêtant avec les mains sur les hanches alors qu'elle baisse les yeux sur les garçons entassés sur le sol.

\- Stiles Stilinski, je pourrais te gifler, dit-elle, et il sourit d'un air contrit.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Oh, ne t'avise pas de faire ça, petit merdeux, dit-elle, avec un regard qui promet mille tortures. J'ai passé le mois à travailler pour sauver ton cul maigrichon et tu ne viens même pas me voir quand tu rentres à la maison !

Stiles soupire.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je le _savais_ ! Quelqu'un…, dit-il en jetant un regard noir à Derek, n'a pas tenu sa promesse de ne rien dire. Ou d'arrêter d'essayer de me sauver quand j'avais accepté le fait que j'allais mourir.

Scott penche la tête.

\- Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu portais des sous-vêtements de garçon, dit-il.

Lydia halète, plaquant sa jupe entre ses jambes avant de lancer un coup de pied à Scott.

\- Aïe ! Quoi ?! C'est toi qui te mets juste au-dessus de ma tête !

Isaac siffle, rampant lentement hors de portée.

\- Oh mec, tu vas mourir.

Stiles grogne et s'assoit.

\- Bien, bien, pas de sang dans le salon, dit-il en se levant, se laissant tomber à côté de Danny avec un sourire. Alors, je t'ai manqué ?

Danny roule des yeux.

\- Terriblement. Tu es le meilleur en recherches. Tu aurais pu nous sauver une bonne semaine, dit-il avec un soupir.

Lydia hoche la tête, s'asseyant à son tour.

\- Nous sommes sérieusement à court d'idées. Nous avons pensé à sacrifier une autre vierge à cette fichue souche.

Danny ricane.

\- Mais on essaye de te sauver, alors te sacrifier serait contre-productif, plaisante-t-il et Isaac sourit.

Stiles rougit soudain et détourne les yeux en même temps que Derek trouve soudain le sol très intéressant. John ricane et va s'asseoir à côté de Melissa sur la causeuse.

\- Trop tard, murmure-t-il et Melissa lève un sourcil tout alors que Scott lève la tête et regarde John avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Hein ?

Il fixe Stiles qui observe le motif de la chemise de Danny de très près.

Isaac se met à genoux et reste bouche bée.

\- Oh mon Dieu !

Il regarde Derek.

\- Tu l'as laissé avoir une aventure de vacances ?! C'est irresponsable, tu as de la chance, il aurait pu finir au fond d'un puits quelque part !

Scott le regarde à son tour.

\- Mec, c'est pas cool, dit-il à Derek. Tu ne sais pas quelle sorte de personne peut vouloir d'un gamin de dix-sept ans, accuse-t-il.

Lydia lève un sourcil devant l'attitude nerveuse de Derek qui semble échapper aux yeux de tout le monde et soupire.

\- Vous êtes tous des idiots, dit-elle.

Les yeux de Danny passent de Stiles à Derek et il sourit. Lydia lui donne un coup de coude et partage un sourire amusé avec lui. Danny siffle et fait un clin d'œil à Stiles.

\- Putain, mec, tu tapes haut, hein ?

Scott et Isaac inclinent la tête presque simultanément et il hausse un sourcil.

\- Vous vous rendez compte que vous ressemblez à des chiens quand vous faites ça ?

Stiles souffle et regarde son père.

\- Merci, papa.

\- Hé, tes amis sont des idiots, j'y suis pour rien, dit-il avec un petit rire amusé.

Lydia hoche la tête.

\- Ouais, tu as bien fait de choisir un petit ami plus intelligent que tes amis, informe-t-elle Stiles qui écarquille soudain les yeux de surprise.

\- Waouh, je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à ça comme à « avoir un petit-ami », dit-il et Derek grogne en roulant des yeux. Hé, ne fais pas le roulement d'œil, petit malin, je n'ai jamais été le petit-ami de quelqu'un avant, donc arrête ça, le réprimande-t-il et Derek soupire en se laissant tomber sur le canapé à côté de lui.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime bien ? Demande-t-il et Stiles sourit.

\- C'est probablement pour mon joli visage parce que Dieu sait que je suis ennuyeux comme la pluie, taquine-t-il avant de se tourner vers Lydia. Bon, blague à part, dit-il, son sourire devenant quelque chose de plus sombre. Lydia, ma belle rock star, je suis tellement reconnaissant que tu aies travaillé si dur, mais...

Il secoue la tête

\- Il n'y a rien à faire.

Le visage de Lydia se fait austère.

\- Putain, si. Nous avons travaillé seulement un mois et je ne suis pas prête d'abandonner.

\- Je ne te le demande pas, dit calmement Stiles. Mais je savais que j'allais mourir quand j'ai fait mon choix. Et je vais mourir, dit-il doucement. Merci d'essayer de m'aider, mais je ne mettrais pas autant d'espoir dans un remède magique à un problème médical.

\- Stiles, dit doucement Scott. On ne va pas te laisser mourir, mec. Je ne sais pas où nous allons chercher, mais nous n'abandonnons pas.

Scott hésite avant de demander :

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé de te mordre ?

\- Je ne veux pas, déclare Stiles immédiatement. Écoute, je sais que tu penses que ça va me guérir, mais j'ai fait le compte. Je pourrais le faire et je peux sans doute apprendre à contrôler le loup-garou assez facilement, mais je ne vais pas le faire, Scott.

\- Mais pourquoi pas ?! Tu es celui qui me dit depuis le début que ce n'est pas si mal et tu avais raison. Tu peux le gérer.

\- Ou mon corps pourrait rejeter la morsure, fait valoir Stiles. Scott, après ce qu'Allison, toi et moi avons fait, j'ai fait des rêves, d'accord ? J'ai vu des choses, admet-il pour la première fois. J'ai vu ton corps mourir cellule après cellule parce qu'il rejetait la morsure et je ne veux pas ça, dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Il regarde Scott et secoue la tête.

\- J'en sais plus sur le cancer qu'aucun de vous, je sais où je vais et je sais que ça va être rapide. Je ne vais pas beaucoup souffrir parce que quand ça arrivera, ce sera soudain. J'irai à l'hôpital, je serai mis sous antidouleurs et des sédatifs, et je partirai paisiblement en une semaine, explique-t-il lentement. Je l'ai accepté. Je suis désolé. Je déteste plus que tout devoir vous laisser, mais la morsure n'est pas une option.

\- Alors, nous allons trouver quelque chose d'autre, déclare simplement Danny. Nous n'allons pas te laisser mourir.

Stiles hausse les épaules.

\- Cherchez tout ce que vous voulez, mais n'espérez pas trop, d'accord ?

Il sourit tristement.

\- N'espérez pas trop, parce que ça fera encore plus mal quand je mourrai.

\- Tu _ne_ vas _pas_ mourir, déclare Derek doucement, glissant sa main dans celle de Stiles.

Stiles lui lance un regard noir.

\- Tu sais, si j'avais su ce que tu avais fait pendant qu'on était parti, j'aurais été tellement en rogne, Derek. Tu es le mieux placé pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas espérer. Tu sais ce qui va se passer -

\- Je sais qu'on va trouver un moyen de te sauver et je ne vais pas m'excuser pour ça, soutient-il, à voix basse, en parlant de sorte que seul Stiles puisse vraiment l'entendre. Nous ne laisserons pas ça arriver, alors tu vas juste accepter que nous allons continuer à chercher une solution, que tu le veuilles ou pas, d'accord?

Il fait un petit sourire triste à Stiles.

\- Laisse-nous essayer, d'accord ? C'est à nous de faire face aux conséquences, pas à toi.

Stiles soupire, posant la tête sur l'épaule de Derek.

\- Tu te mets en position d'avoir le cœur brisé, Derek, murmure-t-il et Derek rit faiblement.

\- Échouer fera moins mal que te perdre, alors je doute qu'on s'en rende compte, Stiles, murmure-t-il contre la tempe de Stiles et l'humain grimace.

\- D'accord, déclare Stiles à haute voix alors qu'il se redresse. Continuez à chercher tout ce que vous voulez, je vais même vous aider si vous avez besoin de moi, mais n'espérez pas. Sérieusement. Ça ne sert à rien.

Personne ne dit rien et Stiles espère vraiment qu'ils le croient.

OoOoO

Derek regarde Stiles qui est endormi sur le canapé à côté de lui, la tête sur ses genoux et il peut voir à quel point il est fatigué alors même qu'il dort. Stiles garde la main gauche de Derek en otage, les doigts entrelacés restant contre son torse, pendant que Derek passe gentiment sa main droite dans ses cheveux, en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller. Il sourit tristement quand Stiles bouge sous son toucher et fait un doux bruit heureux. Derek passe son doigt sur son front, le long de l'arête du nez et ensuite, il trace la forme des lèvres de Stiles avec son index avant de recommencer à la caresser les cheveux.

\- Il a toujours été beau.

La capacité de Derek à toujours rester calme est la seule raison qui fait qu'il ne saute pas au plafond. Il a atténué les bruits de la maison et n'a pas remarqué John qui se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte. John lui sourit.

\- Quand il est né, à la minute où je l'ai tenu et regardé, j'ai pensé « Bon Dieu, j'ai aidé à créer quelque chose d'aussi magnifique ? » et je suis quasiment sûr que sa mère a pensé la même chose, mais il lui ressemble, dit-il doucement. Ses yeux changent de couleur tellement vite et il a toujours eu ces grands yeux de biche et ces longs cils. Il a toujours eu un magnifique sourire, un visage heureux et de grands yeux expressifs.

Son sourire s'altère un peu.

\- Quand Claudia est morte… Même après, je pense que j'avais plus peur qu'il ne sourie plus jamais qu'autre chose. Je sais exactement combien de temps ça a pris avant que je ne le voie sourire pour de vrai à nouveau. Je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Il croise les bras, s'appuyant contre le chambranle.

\- Pendant deux mois et six jours quand il avait huit ans, il n'a pas souri une seule fois. Et puis un jour, je ne me souviens même pas ce qui s'est passé, il m'a regardé et m'a fait ce grand sourire à la Stiles et j'ai su que le monde ne s'était pas écroulé. J'ai su qu'on irait bien à nouveau.

Derek regarde Stiles et passe son pouce sur l'un de ses sourcils.

\- Je vois duquel vous parlez, marmonne-t-il. Je n'ai jamais vu de photo de lui quand il était petit. Je sais que je l'ai rencontré une fois, mais je ne m'en souviens pas.

\- Vraiment ? Demande John et Derek hoche la tête à contre cœur, relevant la tête.

\- Après le feu. Il était au poste avec vous quand Laura et moi étions là. La première semaine après le feu est encore floue, alors je ne me souviens pas de lui, mais il en a parlé récemment. Il avait presque oublié, mais je parlais de Laura et il a dit qu'il se rappelait d'elle, ce jour-là.

John regarde Stiles installé sur les genoux de Derek.

\- Il a passé la moitié de son enfance au poste avec moi. Même avant que sa mère ne meure, il a toujours aimé venir au travail avec moi. Je sais de qui il tient son comportement et sa curiosité naturelle, ça c'est sûr.

Ses yeux deviennent lourds et il les baisse.

\- Malheureusement, il ne fait pas que lui ressembler physiquement, il a les mêmes mutations génétiques, on dirait.

Derek déglutit en regardant Stiles.

\- je ne peux pas le perdre, admet-il d'une voix tendue. Je sais qu'il est votre fils, je sais que vous l'aimez plus que je ne le fais, mais je… Je ne peux pas-

Il déglutit difficilement.

\- Je ne pensais pas que quelque chose pouvait être pire que perdre tous ceux que j'ai perdu dans ma vie. Je devrais être habitué. Mais avec Stiles, c'est juste- C'est différent.

\- Oh, filston, grogne John. Derek, dit-il alors que les yeux de Derek croisent les siens. La perte est la perte. Tu as perdu du monde, mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles à supporter. Et à moins que tu aies un jour des enfants et que je me trompe, le perdre va être la chose la plus dure pour toi, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse. Mes grands-parents sont morts quand j'étais adolescent. Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais 25 ans. Accident de voiture, précise-t-il. Je n'ai jamais eu de fratrie, alors je ne sais pas ce que c'est de les perdre. Mais perdre sa mère ?

John secoue la tête.

\- Si je n'avais pas eu Stiles, je ne serais pas là où je suis aujourd'hui. Sans une personne qui avait besoin de moi, je me serais perdu au fond d'une bouteille parce que pendant un temps, chaque inspiration était plus douloureuse que la précédente, parce qu'elle m'éloignait encore d'elle, dit-il faiblement, les yeux brillants alors qu'il regarde Derek. Mais aussi douloureux que ça ait été, je reviendrais en arrière et je la perdrais encore et encore, si ça voulait dire ne jamais perdre mon fils, dit-il fermement, sa voix vacillant légèrement.

Derek regarde à nouveau Stiles et son souffle s'étrangle.

\- Je n'ai plus personne à perdre, à part lui. Je lui dois tellement de fois la vie. Merde, la seule raison qui fait que les autres m'ont laissé dans la meute c'est parce que Stiles les a faits arrêter d'être des imbéciles et me rejeter.

Derek sourit et relève la tête.

\- Est-ce que vous saviez qu'une fois il m'a tenu dans deux mètres quarante d'eau pendant deux heures parce que j'étais temporairement paralysé à partir du cou ?

John hausse un sourcil et Derek hoche la tête.

\- Il est tellement plus fort que ce que les autres pensent, physiquement et de caractère. Nous n'étions pas amis. Merde, je venais juste de le menacer pour qu'il fasse un truc pour nous. Mais quand même, il est resté pour me sauver la vie au lieu de s'enfuir.

Derek prend le visage de Stiles dans sa main.

\- Vous avez raison, il est la chose la plus magnifique que j'ai jamais vue, mais ce n'est pas juste son visage. C'est _lui_. Tout ce qu'il fait, chaque force qu'il a, chaque fois qu'il n'abandonne pas… C'est ce qui le rend aussi beau.

John hoche la tête avec un sourire triste.

\- Quand il me mentait, ça faisait mal parce qu'il a toujours été une bonne personne. Il a plus de cœur et de courage que moi et je ne voulais pas le voir perdre cette part de lui-même. Je suis plus fier de mon fils que la plupart des gens ne le pensent.

Derek sourit narquoisement.

\- Même quand il s'enfuit avec un loup-garou de 23 ans ? Plaisante-t-il.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, Dit John, de l'amusement dans les yeux. Il est intelligent et arrive bien à déchiffrer les gens. J'étais en colère au début, mais connaissant Stiles, il ne t'aiderait pas s'il n'avait pas une raison logique. Et même si c'était juste par amour, il n'est pas aveugle. Merde, regarde Lydia Martin. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était stupide d'être obsédé par la plus jolie fille de l'école à cause de son apparence, mais tu sais quoi ? Rit-il. Il s'avère qu'il a vu qu'elle était une personne bonne et intelligente sous cette façade.

Il hoche la tête vers Derek.

\- Et quand on en vient à toi, tu as l'air du mauvais garçon type, mais plus je te connais, plus je peux voir que tu es une bonne personne à qui de mauvaises choses sont arrivées. Je ne doute pas une seconde que même si tu n'étais pas un loup-garou et que si tu ne ressemblais pas à un mannequin de chez Calvin Klein, il tiendrait quand même à toi.

Derek renifle, roulant des yeux.

\- Croyez-moi, je me suis très vite fatigué de mon visage. La seule raison qui fait que je ne souhaite pas être différent, c'est que le miroir est le seul endroit où je peux voir à nouveau ma mère-

Il se fige, son visage perdant toute couleur quand il réalise ce qu'il vient d'avouer.

John grimace.

\- Oh merde, gamin.

Il passe une main sur son visage et soupire lourdement.

\- Je vais me coucher comme ça, on arrêtera de parler, dit-il et Derek hoche fermement la tête. Ne le laisse pas dormir ici trop longtemps ou il se sentira mal demain. Si tu ne veux pas le réveiller, je sais que vous autres les loups-garous êtes forts, alors porte le juste dans sa chambre, ok ? Il a besoin de tout le repos qu'il peut avoir.

Derek hoche la tête.

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Arrête avec ça, ronchonne John. Appelle-moi John, Derek.

\- Bonne nuit John, répond Derek, et John hoche la tête avant de se tourner et de monter les escaliers.

OoOoO

Ils font des recherches après l'école tous les jours pendant trois mois. Chaque semaine, Stiles devient plus faible et ses yeux plus sombres et ça _tue_ chacun d'entre eux. Au moment de l'anniversaire de Derek, Stiles est mince au point que plus personne ne peut l'ignorer. John a dû parler avec la conseillère scolaire après qu'elle l'a appelé, inquiète que Stiles souffre de trouble de l'alimentation et, quand il a expliqué la vérité, Stiles ne lui a pas parlé pendant deux jours, parce qu'il voulait éviter de dire à l'école qu'il était malade, ne voulant pas que ses camarades ou les profs le traitent différemment.

Lors de l'anniversaire de Derek, la meute se réunit pour dîner dans son appartement et ils passent la nuit ensemble en tant que meute, incluant même les parents à la fête. Stiles fait un gâteau d'anniversaire absolument magnifique pour Derek et quand il insiste pour que Derek fasse un vœu en soufflant ses bougies, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qu'il pourrait souhaiter, même s'il sait que ça n'arrivera pas.

Les vœux ne deviennent jamais réalité pour Derek.

Cette nuit-là, après que tout le monde soit parti, John n'a même pas tenté de rappeler à Stiles que c'est une veille d'école, Derek et Stiles font l'amour pour ce que Derek a peur d'être la dernière fois, lentement, tout doucement parce que Derek est tellement inquiet de la fragilité de Stiles. Après, alors qu'ils sont allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Derek combat les vagues d'horreur alors qu'il écoute la respiration laborieuse de Stiles et qu'il peut compter ses côtes sous sa peau. Voir Stiles alors qu'il est allongé nu à ses côtés est à vous briser le cœur. Il est _douloureusement_ mince et même ses mouvements, alors qu'il bouge pour se mettre à l'aise, trahissent sa faiblesse.

Pour la première fois depuis probablement plus d'une décennie, Derek prie cette nuit-là. Il ne croit même pas vraiment en Dieu, mais il prie pour quiconque l'écoute. Il prie pour que Stiles aille mieux. Il prie pour que Stiles arrête de s'affaiblir. Il prie pour garder Stiles juste un peu plus longtemps afin qu'ils aient le temps de trouver un remède. Il tient Stiles dans ses bras après qu'il se soit endormi et pleure des larmes silencieuses dans les cheveux de Stiles, alors qu'il prie quiconque l'écoute pour qu'on les aide à trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, peu importe le prix, qui pourra sauver le jeune homme dans les bras de Derek.

Mais les prières de Derek restent sans réponse.

Seulement trois jours plus tard, Stiles commence à tousser du sang et a de la fièvre et doit être emmené à l'hôpital au milieu de la nuit, après que John l'a découvert à peine conscient sur le canapé en rentrant du travail. Quand Derek arrive à l'hôpital, la première chose qu'il voit est John assis dans la salle d'attente, sa tête entre ses mains. C'est comme un mauvais rêve. Derek trébuche et va s'asseoir à côté de lui, et quand Melissa arrive, il est à peine capable de comprendre les mots qui sont dits. Des mots comme _pneumonie_ et _septicémie_ et _antibiotiques d'urgence_.

A l'aube, John et Derek sont autorisés à voir Stiles. Stiles a l'air tout petit dans le lit d'hôpital. Il est réveillé et sourit quand il les voit, mais ses yeux sont tellement lourds et sombres que Derek est frappé par l'horrible réalisation que c'est vraiment vrai. Derek et John restent à ses côtés toute la journée, ne le quittant même pas pour appeler les autres, laissant Melissa le faire. La fièvre de Stiles grimpe quatre fois cette après-midi-là et Derek passe plus de temps que ce qui est sain à prendre la douleur de Stiles, jusqu'à ce qu' _il_ ait l'impression qu'il va partir en flammes. John est assis et regarde sans rien pouvoir faire, les poignets de Derek être parcourus de veines noires, encore et encore. Quand enfin, Stiles tombe dans un sommeil agité, Derek continue de prendre sa douleur assez longtemps pour qu'il dorme paisiblement.

Derek s'endort avec sa tête à côté de la hanche de Stiles et la main de Stiles dans la sienne, la tenant contre lui comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un ne vienne physiquement le prendre et, quand il se réveille, c'est au son de faibles sanglots qui proviennent de la salle de bains. Il n'a pas besoin de lever la tête et de constater son absence pour savoir que c'est John qui pleure. Il ne fait aucun doute que voir Stiles aussi faible et relié à tant de machines doit littéralement être le pire cauchemar de John. Dieu sait que c'est celui de Derek. Si les autres ne trouvent rien bientôt, Derek a quelques idées drastiques qu'il n'a pas peur de mettre en œuvre en cas de besoin.

La première tournée d'antibiotiques échoue à produire des résultats et le visage de Melissa alors qu'elle annonce la nouvelle et la seule chose dont Derek a besoin pour prendre sa décision.

OoOoO

Derek déteste plus que tout être de retour au Nemeton. Après toutes les fois où Lydia et lui ont fait des remarques à son propos, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à y revenir. Les souvenirs sont trop douloureux, pour chacun d'eux. Mais le voilà ici, se tenant devant lui. La cave en dessous s'est effondrée après que les parents aient été sauvés, mais la souche est toujours là. Derek voit même de jeunes pousses autour de la base. Il se tient debout et le fixe. Il a l'air modeste. Juste une grosse souche. Une grosse souche dans une forêt pleine d'arbres qui ont tous l'air pareils. Mais il sait que ce n'est pas pareil.

\- D'accord. Tu as gagné, dit-il faiblement. Toute la magie qu'on a combattue, toute la négligence à laquelle tu as dû faire face, espèce de putain de bâton, tu as gagné cette fois.

Il se rapproche et tend la main pour le toucher. Il peut sentir le bourdonnement de la magie même après tout ce temps.

\- Donne-moi un signe que tu peux le sauver et tu peux m'avoir.

Il grimpe dessus et s'agenouille au milieu de la souche. Il prend une profonde inspiration et enlève sa veste. Il sort ses griffes et les presse contre son avant-bras, ralentissant son facteur de guérison, il trace une ligne sur son bras, son sang remonte à la surface, puis tombe goutte à goutte sur le Nemeton avant de s'infiltrer dans ses lignes et ses pores.

\- Allez. Tu me veux ? Tu peux m'avoir. Juste- Juste sauve le. Tu peux le faire. Je le sais.

Rien ne se passe et Derek trace trois autres lignes le long de son bras pour que son sang tombe plus vite.

\- Allez !

\- Hey Derek.

Derek se fige.

\- Non, souffle-t-il, secouant la tête, son cœur martelant à ses oreilles. Non.

\- Tu voulais un signe, pas vrai ? Je pense que je suis le signe le plus gentil qui puisse être conjuré pour toi, Derek.

Derek ouvre les yeux et relève la tête pour la voir se tenir au bord de la souche, le regardant.

\- P-Paige ? Souffle-t-il faiblement.

Elle sourit tristement et hoche la tête.

\- C'était moi ou l'autre et je doute que tu veuilles la voir, plaisante-t-elle.

Derek déglutit difficilement.

\- Pourquoi- Pourquoi tu es là ?

Paige soupire et saute sur la souche, se tournant pour lui faire face avec les jambes croisées sous elle.

\- Le Nemeton n'a pas de visage pour parler, alors c'est à moi de jouer.

Elle penche la tête.

\- Tu as bien grandi, hein ? Dit-elle avec amusement. C'est bizarre de te voir adulte.

Derek rit faiblement.

\- Je peux imaginer.

Il regarde son avant-bras et tout le sang qui s'en échappe.

\- J'hallucine, pas vrai ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais si quelqu'un d'autre était là, tu serais le seul à pouvoir me voir, répond Paige. Pourquoi es-tu là, Derek ? Demande-t-elle doucement.

Derek frissonne et prend une inspiration tremblante.

\- Je n'ai plus rien d'autre à essayer, grince-t-il. Le Nemeton a encore le pouvoir. Je le sais. C'est mon seul espoir.

Elle le regarde avec curiosité.

\- Tu vas vraiment te sacrifier ? Ici ?

Il hoche la tête.

\- Si ça le sauve, je me trancherais la gorge ici même, admet-il sans hésiter. Si la magie du Nemeton peut le sauver, je lui donnerai ce qu'il veut, peu importe le prix.

Paige fait un bruit de gorge.

\- Parle-moi de lui, dit-elle, puis plisse le nez. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois tombé amoureux d'un garçon cette fois. Tu as toujours été un sportif.

Derek sourit faiblement.

\- Il est la personne la plus incroyable du monde, dit-il simplement. Je suis tombé amoureux de lui parce qu'il est _bon_. Il est la première chose à laquelle je pense chaque jour et la dernière et tellement de fois entre les deux. Il est beau et intelligent et drôle et c'est un petit malin et je ne m'ennuie jamais avec lui.

Elle sourit malicieusement.

\- Ça a l'air familier, dit-elle et Derek lui sourit en retour.

Elle croise les yeux de Derek et sourit sincèrement.

\- Je suis tellement contente que quelque chose de bien t'arrive pour une fois, Derek. Après moi, et après ta famille et tout le reste… C'est si bon de te voir enfin trouver le bonheur. Tu étais toujours heureux quand je te connaissais.

Le torse de Derek se serre et il ferme les yeux.

\- Je ne pourrai pas le supporter, Paige. Après t'avoir tuée, j'ai cru que je ne tomberais plus jamais amoureux et avec Stiles, c'est tellement plus. On était des gamins, alors je ne savais pas à quoi ça pouvait ressembler d'aimer comme j'aime Stiles, murmure-t-il et il secoue la tête. Je ne peux pas le perdre, s'étrangle-il. Je peux le voir dans ce lit s'éloigner de moi. Je ne peux pas regarder une autre personne que j'aime mourir encore. Je _ne peux pas._

Derek halète quand il sent une main froide sur son visage et il relève la tête. Paige pleure aussi. Elle lève son autre main et essuie ses larmes de ses joues alors qu'elle lui sourit.

\- Ne pleure pas, Derek. Je déteste ça.

Il la regarde choqué et elle sourit, les yeux humides.

\- Allons, juste parce que je ne suis pas vivante, ne veut pas dire que je suis juste une projection, tu es plus intelligent que ça, Hale.

Il essaye de parler et ne trouve pas les mots. Paige le regarde et caresse ses pommettes.

\- Tu as donné la vie au Nemeton quand tu m'as amenée ici, Derek. Il ne demandera jamais plus que ce que tu lui as déjà donné. Ma vie est en lui et il ne peut que te remercier pour ça.

Paige se penche et Derek ferme les yeux quand elle l'embrasse gentiment.

\- Je n'ai jamais pu te dire au revoir Derek, souffle-t-elle en se reculant.

\- Que-

Elle coupe Derek en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Dors. Laisse le Nemeton te guérir. Ensuite, quand tu te réveilleras, va le voir, dit-elle, avec un sourire chaleureux. Il y a longtemps, tu as donné au Nemeton la première personne que tu as aimée. Ce n'est que justice que le Nemeton te laisse garder la personne que tu vas aimer pour très longtemps.

Derek ouvre et ferme la bouche quelque fois, alors qu'il est soudain de plus en plus fatigué, mais avant que Paige puisse disparaître, il hoche la tête.

\- Merci.

Elle penche la tête et la hoche.

\- Au revoir, Derek.

Derek sent la terre s'incliner, mais avant qu'il ne puisse toucher le sol, tout disparaît.

OoOoO

Quand Derek se réveille, le soleil est levé et il est étalé sur le sol près du Nemeton. Il s'assoit lentement et regarde son bras, surpris de ne voir aucun sang. Il n'est pas surpris d'être guéri, mais il n'y a plus aucune trace de ce qu'il a fait. Il trébuche sur ses pieds, se sentant toujours désorienté, puis quitte la forêt pour retourner à sa voiture.

Quand il y arrive, sa tête est un peu plus claire, alors il ne pense pas avoir de problème pour conduire. Quand il trouve son téléphone entre les sièges, son sang se change en glace quand il voit qu'il a 15 appels manqués de différents numéros.

\- Stiles, souffle-t-il, son cœur se serrant alors qu'il pense que le pire est arrivé.

Ça n'a pas fonctionné. Ça n'a pas fonctionné et il n'était pas là quand Stiles a eu le plus besoin de lui.

OoOoO

Derek sprinte à travers l'hôpital, ignorant les cris de colère de gens. Quand il arrive à la chambre de Stiles, il entend les voix fortes et tranchantes de John et Melissa à l'intérieur et il ne perd pas de temps, ouvrant la porte, terrifié à l'idée que quelque chose se soit passé pendant qu'il n'était pas là. Toutefois, quand il entre dans la pièce, ce qu'il découvre est suffisant pour figer le temps.

Stiles est debout à côté du lit, essayant de mettre sa veste pendant que Melissa essaye de l'en empêcher et John essaye de le pousser dans le lit.

\- NON ! Dit Fortement Stiles. Vous les avez entendus ! Je vais mieux et ça veut dire qu'il est parti faire quelque chose de stupide-

\- Stiles, soupire de soulagement Derek, submergé par les mots _vais mieux._

La tête de Stiles se redresse brusquement et Melissa et John se tournent, des expressions surprises sur le visage des adultes et de la rage presque meurtrière sur celui de Stiles.

\- TOI ! Éclate Stiles, marchant vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Derek ?! Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour-

\- Stiles, je vais bien, oublie ça. Mais toi ? L'interrompt Derek, s'avançant pour prendre le visage de Stiles entre ses mains. Tu ne devrais pas être sorti du lit, Stiles.

Stiles plisse les yeux.

\- Je sais que tu mens. Qu' . .Fait ? Demande-t-il. Pourquoi je n'ai plus de cancer ? Demande-t-il, l'inquiétude emplissant ses yeux. Derek, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n'as rien fait de stupide.

Derek regarde Melissa pour avoir confirmation et elle sourit avec précaution, croisant les bras.

\- Il commence à répondre aux antibiotiques. La pneumonie s'éclaircit déjà. Il va devoir rester quelques jours en observation et passer d'autres examens, parce que ce qui a été diagnostiqué comme un mélanome métastasé aux poumons est maintenant une infection respiratoire chronique qui a évolué en une très méchante pneumonie.

Elle a un long regard vers Stiles.

\- Plus aucune cellule cancéreuse dans aucun des tests. Plus aucun signe dans les poumons. Rien. Ils penchent pour un mauvais diagnostique.

Derek déglutit péniblement. C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Alors… Alors, il répond au traitement ? Il va aller mieux ? Demande-t-il d'une vois haletante.

\- Ouais, ils pensent qu'il va complètement se remettre, confirme Melissa, et Derek s'affaisse alors que le soulagement le traverse.

\- _Stiles_ , murmure-t-il, l'attirant dans une étreinte.

Il colle son visage dans le creux du cou de Stiles et inhale, sanglotant presque de soulagement quand Stiles sent à nouveau _comme lui-même_.

Stiles s'écarte, ayant l'air en colère.

\- Qu'as.Tu.Fait, gronde-t-il d'une voix basse et dangereuse. Derek, personne n'a trouvé de remède. Pendant _quatre mois_ , personne n'a rien trouvé. Peu importe ce que tu as fait, si tu es maintenant en danger, je vais te tuer moi-même-

Derek coupe Stiles avec un baiser. Il se fiche que John et Melissa regardent, parce que Stiles va _bien_. Il s'écarte à contrecœur et croise les yeux de Stiles.

\- On parlera plus tard, je te le promets, mais je vais bien, vraiment. Je-Tout est parfait maintenant que tu es sauvé, murmure-t-il d'un ton bourru, ses yeux dérivant vers les lèvres de Stiles. Je t'aime, murmure-t-il et Stiles soupire, laissant son front tomber contre celui de Derek.

\- Si tu me mens, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, dit-il avant de se reculer. Putain, je suis fatigué, ronchonne-t-il d'une voix rauque et Derek ouvre les yeux.

\- Putain _oui,_ j'imagine.

Il tourne Stiles et le pousse vers le lit.

\- À quoi tu pensais, bordel, sortir du lit alors que tu te remets d'une pneumonie presque mortelle ?! T'es fou ? Demande-t-il avec un regard noir, alors que Stiles vire ses chaussures et sa veste et se glisse dans le lit.

\- Pas plus fou que ce que tu as fait pour que ce ne soit plus qu'une pneumonie, couillon, claque Stiles en jetant un regard noir à Derek jusqu'à ce qu'il s'installe sur la chaise à côté du lit.

Stiles prend la main de Derek, se mordant la lèvre avec inquiétude, cherchant la vérité sur son visage.

\- Derek… Promets-moi que c'est fini, parce que je jure devant Dieu, si tu penses à mourir pour moi, je vais chasser ton cul jusque dans l'au-delà pour lui coller la fessée du siècle, menace-t-il.

Derek sourit et secoue la tête.

\- Je vais bien. Je te le promets, murmure-t-il, souriant à Stiles. Maintenant ferme la et repose-toi, demande-t-il et Stiles lui fait un doigt avant de changer de position et d'appuyer sa tête sur son oreiller.

\- Je te déteste vraiment parfois, marmonne Stiles et Derek sourit tristement alors qu'un souvenir le traverse.

Derek pose sa tête contre celle de Stiles et fait un bruit de gorge, lui serrant la main.

\- Tu m'aimes*, murmure-t-il et Stiles hoche juste la tête d'un air endormi avant que ses yeux ne se ferment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Référence à l'épisode 8 de la saison 3. Paige dit à Derek « je te déteste » et Derek lui répond par « Tu m'aimes »
> 
> Alors, verdict? L'auteure est pas juste trop fabuleuse? Si hein ^^ Elle aura mis le angst jusqu'au bout et aura jouer avec nos émotions jusqu'au bout du bout...
> 
> Du coup, combien de paquets de mouchoirs sont morts pendant votre lecture?
> 
> A bientôt ;)


End file.
